Language of the Arm
by grapewhite
Summary: Derrick snaps after getting released. Will feature dark subject matter and SLASH. Appearances by many WWE muses. supernatural content and vampire MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

This is a work of adult fiction, will contain dark subject matter and mature content,language, slash and violence included.

Muses of-Many WWErs, mostly DBate.

Yet another Derrick fic, inspired by his firing.

Alienated, he was,completely alone.

Bored? He wasn't entertained, not any more.

In despair? Of course, nothing to smile about,plenty to loathe.

The cultured had puzzled him until he'd purchased some probiotic yogurt and that settled the matter.

He was free from the padded walls,but cried and shrieked more now,lost without his great love.

The Enemy still had HIS job,got to be at work with Perfection every week.

Wretched thief,brat,horrid child,robbed him of HIS own superior god of a spouse.

This separation,Hunter's fault,much of it.

One who caused this sorrow,aching,slow death,torture,agony,wails and tears.

This new Enemy.

'It isn't you're considered a no-talent, but, honestly, your recent behavior makes you too dangerous to allow to remain.'

Derrick didn't blink. He hadn't in days, long cold nights, hadn't ate or slept, had cried plenty.

'Would you like to ask anything before you go?'

'It's fine.'

'You're sure?'

'It's fine.'

The only words he'd spoken also.

'Ripped from his husband's flawless strong arms.

Enemies all around, this was THEIR doing.

'Here's your last paycheck.' hunter slid the paper to him, not wanting to touch the scarred hands, fingers,body or face.

Money? Money?! The Enemy had robbed him of his beloved, mere cash wouldn't replace,compare, fill the void.

'It's eight grand.'

Derrick remained still.

'It would be awful for you to go home to one less woman.' he spoke sloth speed, lips trembling.

Hunter's eyes darkened to almost black, a great raincloud over his face, concern forming fury.

'Are you threatning my wife?!'

Derrick grinned, bitter sugar candy, poisoned apple.

'No, not her at all.'

'Get him OUT of here!'

A buzzer went off, swarm of wasps, bees, alarm bell ringing, several men running in the office, holding him down, dragging him out, straight jacket again.

He didn't fight.

Because it was fine.


	2. Chapter 2

This contains Smutty-SLASH.

He'd listened in on enough of their conversations to know what they'd planned.

And he had everything prepared. Sore all over from pushing the vehicle, thankfully on a level surface.

He could not stop them from their wrong doings, but he would make them pay.

Suffer.

The new short haircut worked to his advantage, no wild curls to tangle and catch in the bushes he hid in.

Spying on them, love of his life and worthless Enemy.

Sprawled out on blankets in the back of the Enemy's truck, a sort of lovemaking tailgating.

Derrick fumed, boiling water and he was the lobster, dying in the steam.

HE deserved that place, his rightful place, being fully loved by his mate, not that possibly inbred creep.

He listened carefully, heart fluttering.

His beloved was speaking.

'Heads or tails?'

'Both if I go first.'

'I'd prefer to go first.'

'Hey, I NEVER get to play, I'M going first!'

Derrick ground his teeth when the Enemy and his stupid looking orange skinned self, playfully pushed his great God down, straddled him,leaned over him.

terrible brat! It wasn't fair!

He remained still watching them together, Heath's piranha like sharp tiny teeth sunk into the massive throbbing head, pulsing as Wade moaned.

Derrick bit his lower lip, bled, didn't care. rotten thief! He was the one who should've got the honor of suckling his husband.

The 'heads and tails' made him shatter, dropped wine glass of his heart, his mind,a hundred shards.

The pointy small breasts and bright pink nips, sucked to deep red, stomach licked slowly,ribs to navel.

and tails...

Oh tails hurt him most of all.

The screaming, squealing and thrashing, grunts and groans, pants and sighs, while Wade stayed on all fours behind the Enemy, also on hands and knees, Wade's face buried hidden in the Enemy's rear.

'Your taste is irrasistable, my darling.'

'Uhnnnn, keep...going.'

Derrick didn't wait any longer, they'd harmed him enough.

He sent the car down hill.

mighty shove and it crashed full force into the truck, overturning it.

He smiled and walked away, not looking behind him.

Wanted the Enemy damaged.

Didn't bother checking on his true love. The man was Perfection, he'd fight through, survive, live on.

And then they could be together.

Forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Ecstasy turned to fear.

He hadn't thought about it- and knew Wade would sarcastically joke later about him NEVER thinking- but with quick as Jayge moves, he shoved them both out of the way when the car slammed into them.

Didn't keep his truck from being cratered on the side, didn't stop it from overturning on top of them.

'This is preposterous.'

'How about drop the Sandow vocab and help me push the tailgate open?'

'Do you smell a gas leak?'

'I swear I haven't eaten fajitas in a week!'

'You would joke now,now when...we might not survive this.'

'I don't mind going if I die with you next to me.'

'Well, I won't let you go,not while we have a chance.'

'I would do the same for you.'

'You always have been one I can the h-'

Swirling sparkles around them, a dinner plate sized circle of glowing... fireflies? Wade couldn't tell.

He squinted and was astounded.

Music notes.

Hundreds of them, all colors,spinning about their heads.

And they were protecting them, a force field.

Lifting the heavy vehicle up enough to wiggle free.

'Hey,guys! nice to see y'all again.'

The notes squeaked and shimmered,probably their way of speaking, Wade figured.

'Who are... What are these little things?'

'It's my Power.'

'Your p-'

'Yeah you can turn into fog, Jay Gee can change into any African animal,Drew can...hey,what CAN Drew do?!'

'He has the ability to have everyone fall in love with him, at first meet.'

'Awww, my brother's cool.'

'Not when he brings cold feet to bed.' Wade scowled, then smiled with true affection.

A bright green note flew above him,followed by silver,black,sky blue and shiny white and they carried his underwear.

'Unhand my intimates!' Wade leapt and swatted.

'Woobsy,they're music notes, they ain't got no hands.'

'I understood none of what you said, but I rarely do.'

Heath grinned and whistled and the notes dropped the cloth.

'Alright guys! Thanks alot!'

'Tiny pests.'

'Tell them thank you.'

'Not in THIS lifetime.'

'Fine,I'll tell them to grab your drawers again.'

'Don't you even...okay,thanks.'

'Louder please.'

'THANK YOU.' a savage grumble.

Notes spun over his head.

He couldn't help it.

He laughed.

But only once.

'See,they're nice. We'd be dead if not for them and at the least,stranded out here naked.'

'Which would look wonderful when the reporters arrive.'

'Yeah,and the camera crew.'

Wade began to speak and faltered.

A cow was headed towards them.

A cow on a leash.

With Jinder close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

'Why do you shop in the aisle for women's products?'

'The best stuff is here.'

'Yes because you need more tampons.' Drew quipped. 'And...' he glanced at a box, slowly read the label. 'Medicated cream to soothe vaginal itching.'

'Drewsky!' Justin laughed out loud, used one foot to block Drew from giving him a decent rear smack. 'I was talking about razors.'

'Don't talk about them, they're in listening range.'

justin leaned into a display case of toothpaste to hide his blush and grin. 'Idiot.'

'That's me indeed. '

'My idiot.'

'Yours.'

'Um hmmm.'

'And dear Star's.'

Now Justin glowered, bit his lip. He both liked Evan's brother and jealously couldn't stand him also.

That was his love life now, had a boyfriend with a boyfriend.

'What did he ask?'

'Miz's dad?'

'No, the easter bunny! of course Miz's dad!'

'Wants me to be his dom.'

'No Packing?'

'Oh, no, nothing like that...he doesn't- he doesn't know about...'

'Ah great.'

'Yeah.'

'So what did he ask?!'

'The basics, force him to lick my boots, slap him around...'

'The starter package.'

'Like I said, the basics.'

'Beginner.'

'Yep.'

'Will you?'

'No way.'

'But...'

'He's a DAD, I'm not fooling with a parent. I'd be disgusted if someone wanted to do those things with my parents.'

'I agree.'

Justin stood still, eyes big and mouth creased.

He tackled Drew, fell over him.

'Hey not here, people will s-'

The building shook.

Collapsed.

Sentence remained unfinished, unspoken.

Silence in the rubble.


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't for himself he worried about but Drew.

Picking through the rubble, dust in his eyes, tears in eyes, wailing, sobbing.

Leaned against the display of kids sunscreen and cried.

The display?!

It was standing, the entire building was the same, no damage, shoppers walking around.

He'd hallucinated?

apparently though it wasn't from a drug trip that was sure. He had enough thrill with his dives and jumps, even watching Drew sleep, THAT was excitement.

Drew?!

So they were BOTH having visions, daytime nightmares since Drew was fetal curled on the floor covering his face and shrieking.

Easy to tell what bad dream was in his mind, reliving that nasty bitch of a 'loving' wife hitting him again.

Beating him again.

Justin wished only once to meet that tramp and kick the snot out of her.

Horrible husband beating bimbo, his worst Enemy.

Maybe take her home, his home, let the lions have her.

An evil smile formed into a U on Justin's face.

'Relax Bru, I'm here not HER. You're safe with me. Let's walk outside, get fresh air.'

'Urhhhnnn.'

Justin supported Drew upright fully, poor guy, he was heavier than he looked with those mile long legs and his eyes kept rolling back.

'Dammit, baby, don't leave me now.'

the extremely loud blast of the bus horn snapped him out of it.

Brown hair in long strands flowed in the wind.

Sky eyes opened wider.

Twitchy smile grew.

'Party Cow!'

Justin stared at the tour bus with the horse trailer hooked to the back, sure enough, with a bovine mooing in it.

For once he wasn't hungry for steak.

Jinder waved at them.

'Need a ride?'

Four gathered around, three guarding one, Jinder up front driving.

'Poor Andrew.'

They watched him sleep.

Wade spoke again.

'So you believe someone made you two hallucinate?'

'Yeah, I'm thinking Phil, he keeps plenty of drugs to use against people.'

'It's Derrick.'

'You're sure.'

Green eyes turned to grey.

'It's him and I'm putting an end to it.'


	6. Chapter 6

Purple.

Purple, as berries or grapes still on the vine, dripping.

But not juice , only water from the tap over the the soft cloth, dark purple.

Water trickling over light brown and tanned and further still, pink.

'How's that?'

Drew had nowhere to look that didn't arouse him, not Justin's face or body or hair.

'Quite-' his hands groped the dark brown skin, uncovered in the hotel suite, on the huge bed, Jayge being 'nurse'. 'Stimulating.'

'You mean you think I'm attractive.'

'Far more than mere words can describe.'

'Like me more than Evan's brother?'

'Star's cool.'

'His name is Mike and answer my question!'

'I like you more than him.'

'Great choice.'

'When you're NOT dumping me or hopping in bed with Seth.'

Justin dropped the washrag, along with his head in shame. 'I'll never do that again.'

'Time will tell.'

'Being in The Shield was...'

'foul smelling?'

'Pointless. I only wanted to rescue Leo.'

'And get a rush from cheap thrill nasty sex.'

'I...urm...I...'

'Denial makes your eyes shine like jewels.'

'I still feel happy with you.'

'Happier.'

'No, happy. I was miserable with them.'

'You made a wonderful Leader for them.'

Justin was flustered once more.

He inhaled, exhaled.

'I want you to go home with me.'

'My hair's the incorrect color.'

'Drewsky, I really do!'

'For good or simply tourist?'

'Both. The SA tour is real soon and we could live there for the rest of our lives. My mother would love you and my sister too.'

'Sounds pleasant.'

'If you want to, as my special guest.'

'Guest with a tremendous package.'

'Drew!'

'And a fine arse.'

'Honest, aren't you?'

'Here and there.'

'Stop being obscene backstage, harrassing the wrestling vaginas.'

'How to explain that to the children, I wonder?'

'Quit it, Drewtologist! Leave the Divas alone and chase me!'

'Before, after or during when you're up on the Pride Parade float?'

'Oh for...why does everyone think I'm feminine?!' Justin pouted.

'You own a lavender color body hair remover both in the ladies grooming department of the store.'

'You know what else I own?!'

'You're about to reveal the surprise.'

Justin bumped nose to nose, feral and fierce and loving.

'You, Packmate. I'm YOUR Packmate, not Bru's or Seth's and you're MINE not Mike's or anyone else's.'

'I enjoy the sound of that.'

'Enjoy this!' Justin snarled and ducked down.

He sucked Drew, pulled and licked and bit at him.

One squirt after the next, the entire massive length almost gagged him.

Kept tugging away, stroking, nibbling.

Drew enjoyed, at loss for words.

And Justin with a full mouth joined him.

Perfect team.


	7. Chapter 7

The sky was morphing, shadows to sun, faint first glow of the light beaming through clouds.

He'd nab a quick bite then snooze awhile.

Beef jerky, a few strips left from the gift basket they'd found in the suite, now tucked safely in the fridge between leftover sushi and dozens of water bottles.

The dragon rolls plastic wrapped on the styro plate didn't amuse him like the Homer Simpson-ish scrawled note stuck on it.

Donot eat.

Justin smiled and reached for a bottle. 'Donot' indeed, no wonder the sweetie had misspelled 'Corre'.

A great guy all around, charming , loveable, and hilarious, Wade didn't deserve someone that good.

He was spoiled, that was it, got the grand prize while Justin sat on the sidelines and had not-

Justin opened the door again, cooled his pink face in the chill.

He didn't have 'nothing' he mentally scolded himself, he had Drew, he was blessed and fortunate to have such a great man.

Were stomach churned and griped. He fed it jerky shreds to ease the ache.

The walls were melting.

Melting in bright colors, heated popsicle sludge.

He saw green, blue and red.

And a dozen or more fly sized mini Curtises dancing across the tile, all decked out in their gaudy, tacky rainbow zebra print best.

Justin stomped on one, heard its shrill scream.

He didn't care, he had the hairstyle first, wore it better.

A hand grew from his stomach skin, a long arm attached, reaching for him.

Tried to strangle him.

Glitter from the ceiling and then it rained down.

A silver metallic Jayge, from top to toe.

He broke the arm off in a spurt of blood and smacked the mini-Dangos like insects.

Had to run before he exploded.

Ran fast jumping and leaping, crawling and climbing.

Had a twitching near one eye and a angry headache.

The idea of Evan and Mike being the same guy stuck in his brain like a thorn in his side.

Evan with a wig on?

Maybe. They DID look alike and as Justin climbed a tree, realized he'd never seen even one online photo of them together.

He was hungry, starving.

Lunged at the animal in the field.

A huge bellow, then silence, barely a struggle as he tore meat from bone.

Awoke by noon with Jinder sobbing nearby, mourning the death of his friend and travel companion, Party Cow.


	8. Chapter 8

A few years back, a few years younger, not that he felt old now or any nonsense like that.

No longer in bed but in the living space they'd shared not long after their first meet.

Plod home from work, tiring, never ending day, looking rough and feeling worse.

'Don't you look great.' Drew up after a decent snooze, he worked at night with his silly ghost tours and ufo hunts, way to provide a paycheck indeed.

'Stop talking. Pour me a drink before I collapse.'

Lips smooched down into his out of place curls, gone wild and mussed from the damp in them.

'Bath too?'

'I'll shower AFTER I sleep, I'm about to fall over.'

'You should quit.'

'I never quit. I battle through and tough it out.'

'You HATE sitting indoors, in an office, answering phones all day.'

'I do studies also! Take samples, check things under the microscope...'

'You went from being a scientist-'

'Biologist.'

'Same difference. To being the secretary. And it's terribly insulting.'

'Don't suggest to me any asinine ways to earn money.'

'Let's leave.'

'Asinine!'

'No, hear me out, we can sell this place-'

'We don't own it.'

'We'll get our money back and go to the US.'

'I refuse to lower my standards enough to live amongst idiot Americans.'

'Maybe they aren't all stupid.'

'If they're States born and raised, they're fools.'

'You're mean, Stuart.'

'You're perfectly gorgeous, Andrew.'

'So I've heard.'

'Second to me and my astounding jawdropping beauty.'

'There's my man's ego returning.'

'It never left.'

'Would you consider? At least think it over?'

Drew's hands in his, squeezing and a huge smile along with big blue eyes that did him in everytime he gazed into them.

'I'll think about it, but nothing promised.'

Later he broke that promise, broke even more bones, not always his, in the United States, stole some hearts also, stayed beside Drew, a great team, fighters all the way.

He rolled on his side in his dreamy half doze, caught a glimpse of good sized pointed male breasts jutting out, and grinned.

Not the reason he'd moved away from home but one fun reason he'd stayed.

Snuggled close and sucked on them before dozing off again.

Line of graves.

Unbearable hurt.

He frowned harder at each name, passed by Justin's, Regal's and Mason's with his head bowed, felt more cold tears forming at Sheamus' stone, didn't dare linger at Drew's, his heart about to explode.

One left, the one he wished to run from, fast and far.

He was on his knees, not merely crying but wailing, shrieking, until his throat burned.

'It's you and me now.'

That made him sob louder. He was the only left, himself and Derrick, who caused this agony, who'd slaughtered them all.

Heavy thump of his heart.

Back in bed.

Leaned over to touch...

Empty side of the bed, cooling.

His feet hit the carpet, duo thumps.

Went hunting.

Zombie Killer Moron first.

Shorter haired psychopath in love with him, next.


	9. Chapter 9

Didn't mind the wake up call, not when it was his wonderful spouse 'nursing' at his chest.

Enough to cause a smile, bring joy to warm his skin like sun shining on it.

Forget the physical pleasure, simply waking up next to someone who he'd loved from maybe not the beginning but somewhere around the middle of the book, made him happy in ways words could never describe.

He loved this man, body and soul and heart, wished Justin would understand but he probably never would.

A bit of a head tilt in studying the face, grinned, bent down to kiss the nose, then neck, carefully avoiding beard hair ( Heath had practiced plenty with Wade and Jay Gee how to kiss around a beard without getting a hairball and gagging like a cat afterwards) then played with the ears a moment, thumping them.

ran his mouth over the navel, further down, felt the squirt in his mouth, kept sucking, throbbing head against his tongue.

Wanted to stay here forever but had an emergency.

'I haveta to take a leak, be right back.'

'Preposterous.' A mutter and roll from the form.

'No, I really do.' Few more kisses over the eyelids, tightly closed.

'Next arena we travel to.' Grumble and he dodged the arm flung up.

'Sleepyhead. Stay here, I'll be back very soon.'

'Urmph.'

'Yeah, that too.'

Kissed each finger before his bladder sent a warning signal then boing! up and off the mattress in a sprint.

Eating the half piece of jerky had seemed like a good idea at first.

Not so good when he kept ending up back in the living room.

Didn't know where Justin was, could hear Drew screaming in the next bedroom, could barely hear wade crying in theirs.

And he kept ending up back in the living room, no matter how much or how fast he walked down the hallway.

The tv flicked on, startling him enough to envision a sweater and hat wearing Kane to jump out at him, or maybe in a hockey mask.

If he caught sight of little girls jumping rope, he'd definitely run for cover.

Drew was screaming louder, having one of his panic attacks.

why wasn't Justin there with him, helping him?!

Heath wished he could split in two, go soothe Drew, go calm down his beloved also, who sounded like he was having some serious nightmares of his own.

Where the hell was BFam when he needed him, when they all needed him?

Bad gone worse, the walls were closing in on him.

About to crush him.

He ducked down before the room burst into flame.

'Ugh, I KNEW I shoulda stayed in bed.'

Then he blinked and everything was back to normal.

Except Justin, completely naked, only clothed in dried blood, stood before him.

'Don't eat anymore of the beef jerky.'

'Because it's been messed with.'

'Yeah, you can guess who spiked it.'

'Great.'

'And this is the start of our troubles.'

'Derrick or Punk?'

'Both.'

'I shoulda stayed in bed.'

'Let me go get Drew before They arrive.'

'How bad?'

'Very.' Justin's eyes had turned the color of silver coins with jet black swirls streaked through. 'They have The Shield with them.'


	10. Chapter 10

They looked the same as any normal, everyday guys would, tees and ragged jeans and that put fear in Justin like nothing else could.

'Puppy! How have I missed you!' Seth smirking in his lace-less sneakers and mud brown tee, big hole showing flesh where he'd tore the pocket off.

Dean's sour pickle mouth matched Justin's almost identically, more envy, less wary.

'You five need to go.' No courage in his voice that was authentic. Something BAD had happened, would happen, what he didn't know...

'Out numbered.' Derrick stepped closer to the huddled gang. 'My baby.'

'I'm not YOUR baby or anyone else's!' Wade snarled. ' Do I look like someone who needs a bottle feeding?'

'No just a thief who robbed me of them.' Punk glowered and pointed to the shaky but ready to pounce Slarriel.

'I left for a good reason, to be with a REAL leader, someone I love.' Heath commented, siding up to his husband which made Punk's teeth show, bared like a wild angry animal, and Derrick hiss and scowl,lips also curled back.

'And it's five to five.' Jinder stepped up next. 'Not outnumbered.'

'I hate Canadians.' Punk glared, holding back Roman and Derrick.

'Anyway, Puppy, I thought you'd want the news.' Seth beamed. 'We came to inform, not to fight.'

'Liar.' Justin kept his feet positioned to kick if need be.

'You didn't tell them?' Seth asked Drew, pretending to be surprised.

Dean snorted and frowned.

Roman, Phil and Derrick all had huge eyes and manical grins.

'I...uhm...'

'You know NOTHING about my Packmate!' Justin pulled his hair into his eyes, pulse rapid.

'No, YOU'RE the one he's been fooling,telling his lies. He isn't your best friend-'

Seth glanced at Wade.

'Your brother.'

A glance at Heath.

'Or YOUR boyfriend.'

A smug grin at Justin.

'Liar!'

'Then look at these.' Seth threw the stack of photos. 'And see him, the spy,working for TNA the entire time,just like Angle did, rather be with his pretty wife than any of you.'

'Drew wouldn't...' Justin broke and slumped into a crouch. The pictures destroyed him the way his father's death had.

'I told you you were better off staying with me.' Seth patted Justin's head. 'Later, kid.'

'I win.' Punk beamed at Wade who shoved a dry humping Bateman off of his torso.

'You'll never win!' Jinder spat back.

Justin stayed in a crouch.

Didn't look at Drew.

Wouldn't, couldn't.

Cheating liar hadn't denied, he HAD been seeing her again.

that unbearable ache again.

Dying inside, slowly.

Love lost.


	11. Chapter 11

'These are the last two beers.'

'In the entire world?'

'From the mini bar.' Wade's mouth twitched and stretched, not a smile nor a frown but something in the middle.

'Great. I need a decent bit of drunk right now.'

'You're in trouble.'

Shocked blue and one hand up playing nervously with his hair. 'How did you guess?'

'Not a guess, I KNOW, my dear 'Grandrew' because I know you more than I do Marty.'

'Then you have an idea what I'm going through.'

'They're trying to seduce you to jump to their side, her especially I take it.'

'Her and Chavo, not that I've anything against Chavo, but...'

'And you're a slight touch interested it what it would be like.'

'Enough to make things unpleasant.'

'Uncomfortable.'

'As sandpaper worn inside boxers, yes.'

'If you need my help, ANY time, I'm here. I'll understand no matter what you decide.'

'Doubt Del Rio would. And Sheamus. And Jus-.'

Wade held Drew up next to his chest,face in his shirt the way they'd not done in years and allowed to weep if need be.

'Don't bother explaining to mine, tell him you're still working out the aftermath of divorce, he's dim-witted, he'll believe you.'

'That's okay for me, it's mine...or perhaps WAS mine, I'm going to be rejected by.'

'He may understand.'

'Not Justin. Not with his emotional problems and that temper. He's worse than Randy, Kane and a girl with PMS all combined.'

'Feral mutt. If he loves you truly, he'll support you through anything.'

'That's just it. He DOES love me, enough to never want to lose me.'

Shoes thrown with fury, hard enough to dent the walls.

Shattered lamp spilled across the rug.

Clothes flung about, cloth snowfall.

One frustrated Angel in a pile of luggage.

'You know the rules, Hairball, you break it, you buy it.'

'Don't speak to me, don't look at me and DON'T touch me! I'm out of here as soon as get this damn-'

Justin struggled with the partly broken zipper on the duffel, glared when Drew reached out a helping hand, slapped it back.

'I want to help you.'

'Don't waste your time. You know what?, I'm GLAD you want her back, you deserve to be beaten.'

Sky blue with grey storm clouds covering the sun, rain moving in to pour down and drown them.

No, only tears.

'You can't mean that.'

'I do.'

'You're hurting and I'm to blame but at least let me-'

'Lie some more?!'

'Explain.'

'No thanks, I'm leaving, I'll find another room.'

'No, you're STAYING here, I'm spending the next night with Al and Ricardo.'

'So I'm not leaving.' Justin gave up on the suitcases, refolded a tee and placed it in his lap to hide certain things, pulled on shades to hide other things showing in his eyes.

'No you're not.'

'Good. Now the question is...' Justin lost the sunglasses, crawled into Drew's lap, eye to eye contact, face to face, nothing now to hide. 'Are you?'

'I hope not.'

Not Drew's voice or Justin's. In fact no familiar strong accent from the balcony.

Dean perched on the railing.

'You'll fall.' Justin scolded, wondering why he cared.

'I'll be okay. Now then.' He hopped off and walked carefully into the bedroom, avoiding the mess.

'I don't trust you.' Drew sat on the floor and pushed a dozen socks aside with his foot.

Justin didn't speak, he alomst did trust this guy, Enemy yeah, but he was learning people you loved would stab you in the heart just as easily as someone that hated you would.

'Good call. I'm not trustworthy. Or either of you guys friend either.'

'So you're here to kill us? Because I really don't care anymore, not with my life over.'

Justin glanced at Drew once,quickly, taken back if he was in trouble after all and maybe not lying.

But he still didn't believe him, not anymore.

Didn't love him either.

'I'm here to give you advice. Don't go.'

'What's it to you what I do?'

'Because if you leave, Seth will go after HIM again.' Dean frowned at Justin. 'And I HATE to share my Sethy.'

'I don't want them together either, right, Hairball?' Drew flashed a smile at Justin.

Who silently walked away.


	12. Chapter 12

Anywhere he went from now on, he'd feel it.

Envy of others loving relationships.

Loneliness that Evan's yoga freak of a brother couldn't cure him of.

Sprawled out alone in this barely warm bed, listening to the gentle lovemaking sounds of Del Rio and his Ricardo. From what Drew could hear through the walls with his excellent canine hearing, one of them was very ticklish.

Lord, he wished Justin didn't snap and get raging mad at every petty thing. He WAS worse than Orton in tempermant.

Drew couldn't rest even if there was quiet, which there wasn't. So unbearable, torture to sleep alone.

Wake up alone even worse.

He paced at the window, opened it, hopped out onto the fire escape, climbed to the roof.

No justin there, what a loss.

He faintly howled, listened for reply, got nothing.

Defeated and miserably longing, stayed on the sofa instead of that damned empty cold bed.

When he saw Jayge again, the scowl didn't surprise him.

The invitation did.

'We're having dessert night.' Justin spit between clenched teeth, hair in his eyes. 'And you're invited, not by ME however so don't get your hopes up.'

'Believe me, without you, nothing of mine is up.'

'That's exactly it, I DON'T believe you.'

'Angel...' Drew protested but to no avail.

A dozen tiny desserts to choose from and the only thing he wanted in his mouth sat far away from him, glaring.

'You're gonna be a birthday boy soon!' Drew knelt slightly for his Heath-hug, appreciated the pat on the back from his Stuart.

'Yeah on Thursday.' Justin spoke coldly. 'Isn't that when Impact is on? YOU would know,wouldn't you,Drew?'

Heath sucked in a breath and frowned and Wade squirmed, quickly focusing on pastry to cover his emotions.

Drew counted for ten, barely made it to five.

Snatched Justin up by the hair and held him dangling off the floor.

'You listen to me, you wretched tramp, don't YOU tell me about cheating, when you'll play slut to most of the roster!'

'At least I don't LIE about it when I do.'

Justin kicked his way out the tight grip, left a chunk of mane behind.

Left his love behind too.

But the hate remained.


	13. Chapter 13

The night didn't calm him.

Didn't make him crazy, didn't help him think things over.

Drew did that and Drew...wasn't his anymore, probably never had been.

A blast behind him, the huge Whonk! of a car horn.

He kept walking.

Whonk! Wuh-ONK!

'Oh-KAY!' Justin spun around and leapt onto the hood, banged on the windshield with both hands. 'Cut it OUT already!'

Fluffy long bleached out Doritoes colored hair mixed in with his wild child club kid porcupine 'do.

He accepted the embrace, nothing more.

'Don't leave us.'

'Whine at Drew, HE'S the traitor.'

'Sportsbar.'

'Pardon?'

'He was at a sportsbar with his friends. It was harmless.'

A twisted Were-grimace at Heath.

'He was at a TNA event, visiting someone who broke a champagne bottle over his head! That's NOT harmless!'

'Wine.' above them.

Justin glanced at the sidewalk instead of the fire escape.

Drew climbed, jumped and crawled his way to Earth, down between them, too close to Justin, who kept away.

'It was wine and a good year too.'

Justin kept his eyes down, his hands to himself. He wanted badly to forgive and forget and stay all his life with this man, kiss him constantly and smile every second.

But the cheater, the traitor, the liar didn't want HIM, he wanted HER.

So let the two bitches be together.

'Yeah,what's your point?!'

'It was the vase she busted over my skull, new pair of high heels also.'

'Can't wait to find out what you get smacked around with when you work on Dixie's side.' Justin said sarcastically, furiously and shoved both his 'brothers' away from him, his two lovers and friends.

And ran and ran, they couldn't catch him, couldn't keep up.

Heard them miles off still pleading for his return.

Slowed his steps and never looked back.

Looked forward and smiled.

Some over-tatted guy in a black hoodie, white tee with safety pins stuck to the frayed ends, blue jeans in need of patching up and no laces black Doc boots.

Holding a cup, styro, from a local all night fast food place.

Popped off the lid, poured a golf ball sized glob of white on the lid, and whistled.

Little grey fluffball kitty emerged from the pocket of the hoodie, wiggled to the floor, lapped away at partly melted vanilla shake.

Justin smiled, wanting to cry for some odd reason.

His mind burned, his heart raged.

His crotch ached terribly from the erection.

He walked towards the tattoo and piercing shop, moth to flame, dared to crash and burn.

Hard as steel in his pants.

Wondered if this guy would help him melt.

Stepped faster, ready to find out.


	14. Chapter 14

'You're staring. It's very impolite.'

'Yeah, sorry.'

'NEVER apologize for causing chaos and anarchy.'

'In that case I'm NOT sorry.'

'And stop doing whatever a total stranger tells you also.'

Justin beamed broadly. This guy was Seth all over again, amped up to a higher level of mean with enough Phil thrown in to spice it up.

'You're the were with the squished boyfriend.'

' 'Scuse me?'

'You're excused, bathroom's down the hall. No, seriously, stupid. You're the kid I trampled at Axxess.'

'yeah...maybe...but I don't HAVE a boyfriend, let alone a squished one.'

Are you KIDDING?! Henry and Ry, slaughtered him, boom boom bang, broken ribs, poor Drew.'

Justin squirmed uncomfortably. That moment STILL haunted him, having to be held down backstage to keep from jumping into the beatdown, wailing in a scream, watching HIS Drew being destroyed.

But Drew wasn't his, he was HERS, no-good former Diva-GM, pita of his life.

'Bad memories?'

'yeah.'

'You forget them, you move on.'

More squirming. He was ready to move on but scared of it.

'I...'

Justin paused.

Couldn't speak, couldn't think.

'You want to move on.'

The word 'no' came out as 'yes'.

Not what he meant to say.

EXACTLY what he meant to say.

Easy to see at first sight, this wouldn't be a romance.

Not with Corey, there would be no smiles, no hand holding, no gifts, no silly happy love.

Justin inherited some of the mean, the anger, cruelty, it rubbed off,soaked into,took over him.

Anger flowed in his veins now.

Rage and fury combined with strong arousal made his blood boil, but it WAS Heath's fault, idiot like Wade said he was, what WAS he thinking? out there, grabbing him and holding him from BEHIND(!) and blowing in his ear.

An angry and horny Were was a dangerous Were.

And Justin was angry.

And, oh, he was horny.

Searched for his former taggie to relieve this ache.

Hunter and prey.

On the prowl.


	15. Chapter 15

This Jayge was a different Jayge, a sinister, cold, heartless one, not the one he was his Family, not the one he loved.

This Justin pinned him against the wall in the shower, nearly choked him with the filling up, being rough for once instead of taking it.

This Justin looked the same but felt strange, the scent of cruelty on him.

Along with a thick circle of leather around his throat, black of course, stabbed dozens of times with pins and needles, huge heavy chain attached as leash.

This Jayge scared him because he had Changed for the worse.

Justin he knew, great friend, wonderful tag partner, amazing choice for a road bro.

That guy was his Justin, his and Drew's and to a lesser more bizarre extent, Wade's.

But replaced now with this odd beast, rage and anger, fury and hate, total rebellion in winged boots glaring, spitting and scowling.

this new frightining Angel of Anarchy, one that Corey owned.

Corey wiped the flesh carefully before inserting the last hook.

Washed away blood rivulets, yanked off the rubber gloves, stepped back and smirked.

Lone Were swinging on the ropes and chains attached to these eight sharp hooks, suspending him many feet off the floor.

Kept his eyes shut, this Justin, barely breathing, let his mind open.

Drifted as he swayed, from dream to nightmare, memory to black spots, spinning, hurting his eyes, felt his mind float away.

There was past, present, future, all he had to do was touch it with his fingers.

One Were hanging up.

One chaos creator sitting back, observing.

One dog collar and chain leash, on a table nearby.

This Justin was a different Jayge.

Owned and controlled, like any submissive animal.


	16. Chapter 16

Crowd control that toyed with his emotions.

He had tried every nasty trick, everything from standing wonderfully uncomfortably close to JTG, smiling at him, heavy flirting (also admiring the garb which reminded him too much of something Corey would wear) and noticing, almost gleefully Zack standing beside Regal giving him sad bassett hound eyes now and then.

And Regal had fought, not against Cena shockingly enough, but his former Skip, who HAD after all dumped ZRyd in the back of an ambulance like throwing out a full bag of garbage, right into the can.

Well, if THEY could forgive( a little) and forget( same amount) and be together again, maybe, just MAYBE he could get over his fury fueled jealousy and have his Drew back.

Except Drew was IGNORING him.

They ALL were, all three, nose hair and clear eyes, talking with each other, one brown former model's face, on the other side left out again.

Justin gave up flirting, slouched and scowled and intentionally stared right at Cena's backside.

And received the trio of glares he'd expected, green brown and blue, in a row.

Once more, no longer part of the Family.

He ran to Corey as fast as he could.

Hid his sweaty face in the other man's white tee with black lettering, 'This isn't the shirt I ordered' and felt dazed, furious, all alone.

Grieving for his own life, over.

'Hey, what's with you?'

'Hook me up.'

'Not now.'

'But I NEED it.'

'Junkie getting his fix.' Corey smirked and Justin would've gladly turned and left him, apologized and begged a billion times to be back with the men he loved, the ones who'd once loved him the same.

Not here with this man, cruel and cold.

But he was deer in headlights, unmoving when Corey dragged the struggling, bound and gagged yoga freak brother of Evan's out from the corner.

'You know to make your pain go away? Hurt another person.'

'I don't want t-' Justin bit his lower lip. This WAS after all, Mike, aka 'Star' the young man who was with his ex.

Didn't want to hurt him.

But did.

HATED him.

'Well?'

Justin smiled.

'Let's have some fun!'

Corey did.

Justin did.

Mike, not at all.

Regal relaxed under the bedding, beside him one leg on the pillow, foot up, where a face usually would be.

He beamed, content. Zachary was too exhausted to move which meant he'd done his work quite well.

And once the boy had some energy returned he'd wear him out again the next night.

Another smile, a sip of tea.

In another room, an arguement.

Further still, tears and crying.

Miles away, the farthest off, screams of terror and agony.

Mixed with sinister laughter.


	17. Chapter 17

'An amateur at best.' Corey watched the brown water swirl down the drain, didn't glance back at Mike strung up like a bleeding marionette on the hooks, swaying inches above the floor. 'Wanna throw out the rubbish? He's more yours than mine.'

'He isn't MINE, he's my boyfriend's boyfriend.' Justin slumped in the tattoo chair.

'Ex you mean.'

'Yeah ex.' Justin was bitter, mouth felt nasty tasting inside as if he'd drank coffee grounds soaked in cat urine.

He'd longed for Drew but wearing that giant oversized white coat had reminded him of the white shirt his ex had worn visiting TNA which in turn reminded him of Tiffany being there too and Justin HATED Tiffany, more than he loathed Morrison, even more than he despised Christian.

Therefore using dozens of piercing needles to assault Evan's brother hadn't bothered him, not a bit, he lied and told himself.

He wasn't theirs anymore, not with his Three, great trio, Wade and Heath and once, his Drew, apart for good this time, no going back, no forgive and forget, no pleading.

No nice and sweet Jayge anymore.

Because he was Corey's Jayge now, to be molded and changed and ruled over, steel and brick and glass shards, pain and rage and cruelty.

He felt strange in this new life.

He'd get used to it.

Slowly and viciously.

If anyone had heard them arguing nobody would've believed it.

The perfect happy couple had their rough spots too.

A belt had came between them, similiar fight from the past.

'You can't keep walking out on me everytime you feel inadequate!'

'Watch me.'

'You are IMPORTANT! With or without a title,damn you! I hate that overinflated ego of yours and that you honestly think you always have to play being Leader to mean something.'

'I need to prove my worth, you don't understand. It's easy for you to be at the bottom all your career but I am the best and I...'

'No, look at me. Look at me! Eyes are up here-' This sunbleached redhead cupped his dark brown haired Brit's chin, lifted the gaze away from focused at chest level.

Green eyes were large and locked onto brown ones and after that it took effort to speak again, to breathe again.

'I DO love you, I always have,shall. But I'm...'

'I'm not leaving you. Titles don't have my heart, YOU do.'

'I'm useless now. Lose every match, nobody cares...'

'I care, I have from the first. Besides we all have bad situations things that happen that alter our lives.'

Wade dropped out of his daze at those words. 'You're in trouble?'

'I never said-' Heath began, was silenced by fingers over his mouth.

'What sort of trouble?'

'I never said-'

'I'll ask Andrew. HE'LL tell me.'

'I'm NOT in trouble!'

'You are and I'll find out.'

'You're absurd.'

'And you're mine.'

'Nowhere else I'd rather live.'

It was back to usual for them, fight calmed for now, one kiss multiplied like rodents breeding.

Dozens became hundreds and neither could focus after that.

But the worry remained with Wade, sure as his imbecile always did.

He decided to solve the mystery alone.


	18. Chapter 18

He was realizing the statement about wanting something done right you'd have to do it yourself was truth, not referring to that fool that Cena was with.

No amount of bribery worked on Jinder and Andrew was usually with his nose stuck in a fantasy romance novel, Were male erotica, obviously.

Strike two off the list of being any help.

Justin would know what was going on but sadly was out of the picture and in anothers photo album.

Privacy was overlooked and he hated to but rummaged through his husband's luggage after all.

No help once again, not a clue in the laundry or knee high pile of dvds, cds and magazines.

Time for second stage, take to next level.

Invasion of privacy adding following.

He felt as stupid as his beloved was.

OF course it was Kane, it was ALWAYS him, vile thing, true perverted beast.

He managed somehow to trail behind him without being noticed.

Crept into the lowest level of the arena, their love nest it seemed.

Hid and watched, as quiet as possible.

Had never felt so low, worthless, knocked down to the bottom as he did now watching them, HIS absolute favorite imbecile American with another man, huge hands covering bare stomach skin where the jeans were unzipped and tugged down several inches, shirt removed, Kane standing over, leaning into lying prone and still across the long covered examination table and smiling! loudmouth Ginger git.

That smile wasn't for him for once, it was aimed right at Kane and that was enough to make Wade nearly cry, stomp and curse, wish to quit this business altogether and go home.

But he refused to walk away from a fight and this was a war started.

He left the basement, his grey sky thoughts turning ink black.

'Okay, you're done.'

'And everything's okay?' Heath pulled his tee over his head, zipped his denim back up after tucking certain things back in their proper location.

'Except for being a bit bigger, no change.'

'Cool.'

'How's your health? Hungrier?'

'More thirsty than usual.'

'Have to have toilet time more?'

'Yeah, I think I oughta move in sometimes.'

Kane grinned behind the notepad he held, scribbled a few notes of interest, checked some boxes off.

'I can't thank you enough for volunteering. Most guys wouldn't have the balls for this.'

'I have dozens!'

Kane nearly dropped the papers. 'Dozens?!'

'Yeah at home. My dog loves chasing them.'

'Oh, you mean...toys...' Deep laughter from behind the plain black balaclava. 'Good joke, kid. You fooled me there.'

'What joke?'

Kane smiled and shrugged, trying not to fall in love anymore than he'd already.

''Nothing important. But as I said, it's great you're helping me with this.'

'I don't mind. I WANT to. I've wanted this for years.''Have you told him yet?'

'Urrrr...'

'Oh, kid. You HAVE to. He's going to find out one night...about us doing this every week.'

'I can't tell him.'

'It'll make things worse if you don't.'

'He'll get REALLY angry.'

'Then let him. Same time next week?'

'I'll be here.'

'I'll be waiting.'

A swift hug melted into a longer one.

Neither noticed Wade earlier and neither noticed Sheamus now, staring with open mouth and fury in his eyes, showing on his white face, storm clouds on snow.


	19. Chapter 19

'Not only are they having an intimate relationship, he's obviously on drugs of some sort.'

'Drugs?!'

'There's no other explanation. Spends most of the day and night in the bathroom, door locked and carries on full blast if I try to look in.'

'That IS troublesome.'

'As if I don't have enough worries already.'

'Maybe it's good he's at least with someone who cares.'

'He has...had... Justin! He has Drew and a million friendds all over the world. He has ME! He doesn't need to cheat on me!'

'Perhaps he isn't cheating.'

'Oh he IS and an addict as well.'

'So you'll confront him?'

'Sure as you're the color of snow, you muppet.'

The heavy knocking, nearly trying to bust THROUGH the door, made his hands shake enough he nearly spilled his 'special' drink, water with a mystery of a dull green grey powder swirled into it.

Two glasses a day.

'Now with a smash his furious bull after a red cape husband charged into the bathroom, snatched the half empty half full glass away.

'I NEED that!'

'Not anymore, I won't tolerate a junkie.'

'I'm NOT-'

'You're drinking water enough to fill a shark pool, you lock yourself away to hide and I don't know what all else. What's WRONG with you?!' The anger gradually eased off replaced with loving concern. 'What's wrong with you?'

'I have-' this was time for a lie. Because the truth was unbelievable. 'a kidney infection.'

'I don't believe you.'

'But I DO!'

'No, you're lying. And since you won't be honest, I'll find Kane and beat the truth from him. I know you two are together.'

'We're not...he's been helping me...'

'Yes, helping drop himself inside your double denim. I'm going to put an end to this nonsense.'

'Please don't!'

Brown hair that looked black when combed back wet fell over sun bleached orange locks.

'Why not?!'

Average sized freckled tanned hand over his larger browned one.

Hand placed over round non-beer beergut belly.

Green eyes widened with surprise.

Two lumps there, pingpong ball size.

'Tumors?!' More terror in the voice, worry lines on the forehead.

'No, actually...'

'What? What?!'

'Don't get SCSA on me.'

'Stop joking and be honest!'

The hand stayed in place.

The lumps moved.

the eyes grew larger still.

'Our babies.'


	20. Chapter 20

'Men can't give birth.' Long legs tried to find a comfortable place to stretch out surrounded by charts, diagrams and stacks of paper. 'And you should have this area cleaned.' Wade scolded.

'Because its a fire hazard, yeah, I knew that already.' Kane scribbled more on his paper, smiled and glanced around. 'Now as for our expecting snack treat-'

'He's not OURS, he's MINE, nothing for you, vile pervert and STOP calling him snack!'

'Jealousy, such a beautiful emotion.'

'I'm NOT envious of you!'

'Riiiiiight.'

'I'm not.'

'You are correct.'

'I always am.'

'HUMAN males don't pop out babies, however, supernatural beings...'

'Oh no.' Wade covered his face, hands up, headache moving in on him.

'And these aren't going to be human babies either.'

Hands dropped and one baffled Brit glanced from Heath to Kane to back to his idiot spouse, where his gaze stayed, mostly because he preferred the pumpkins in that patch far more.

'What ARE they then?! You two seem to be more knowledgeable about all this.'

'I have a pouch.' Heath began and was halted with a glare.

'A POUCH?!'

'Like a sea horse.'

'A seahorse.' Wade replied, beginning to feel dizzy. 'How did you grow a pouch?'

'You're the marine biologist, you tell me.'

'I feel sick.' then green eyes locked onto eyes of two different shades of blue. 'Wait a bit, he CAN'T be pregnant, he's had some hard hits in the ring!'

'That's what the meds I've been giving him are for.' Kane beamed.

'The powder I've been drinking mixed with water, squishy butt.' Heath explained.

Wade scowled, still weak. He despised being called 'squishy butt' or for that matter, any ridiculous nickname.

'Plus the pouch protects them.'

'So why did you do this?! Besides to try to charm MY husband into your bed?!'

The blue in Kane's eyes turned more grey.

'Because I once believed a woman really loved me, but she betrayed me by murdering my child,yet born.'

'Oh.'

'And I decided as much as want to become a father, I'd trust only myself to carry the child.'

'Makes perfect sense. And I suppose loud mouth here wants to reproduce also.'

'Duuuuh.' the same loud mouth beside him, annoying enough to want to give a good swat at, yet loveable enough to long to hold forever,keeping warm and smiling.

'Urr, yes, how...urm...far along?'

'Around the time you recently got new entrance music for the bazillionth time.'

'You're sure?'

'Yes! Remember you couldn't get your 'booms' right and I helped you and then you said I'll teach YOU about good rhythm and things went from there.'

'I'm flabbergasted.'

Kane beamed.

'Plus you were in jeans with no shirt, like in your return promos and you know how that heats me up.'

'I still feel sick.'

Kane's smile curled around to touch the inside of his white ski mask.

'You don't WANT to be a parent?! Because I'm NOT going to rid myself of them!'

'Actually I'd love to, this is at this time, plenty to think about.'

'Yeah,sorry about dumping it on you all at once.'

'It's okay and I'll gladly be father to our offspring. I just hope-'

'Boy and girl?'

'That they don't look or sound anything like you.'

Kane's smile pulsed, vibrations, into loud laughter.

Mission accomplished.

For starters.


	21. Chapter 21

Dandelion fluff rubbing against him, cotton ball dressed in light grey, Attack Cat, purring as she wound around a maze of colored ink artwork, permantly stabbed into his skin, surface below, with hundreds of tiny needles, beestings of creativity.

Corey rolled over, grunted in a sleepy daze, rubbed his eyes,squinted,sat up.

Heavy chain on the floor attached to collar.

Empty of a pet Justin.

Corey grimaced. The bitch had defied him yet again, rebellion he refused to accept without beating the hide off that kid first.

Then he'd beat him into apology, then sex, on his terms while Justin would have tape over his mouth to silence any protests.

First though he needed to find him.

Flat on the floor, passed out, apparently the brat had been foolish enough to attempt hooking himself up without help,stupid kid.

Corey gave Justin a good hard kick, right in the side.

Angry man's wake up call.

'Get UP stupid!'

No response.

'Get off the floor, you snot! I'm NOT carrying you to bed and I'm NOT calling for an ambulance.'

Barely breathing, barely moving.

'Fine then, lie here and bleed to death. I'M getting some sleep.'

And Corey slept content, not a care in the world, not a thought about Justin, half dead on the floor of the tattoo parlor.

His beard was gone.

The first thing he'd noticed that startled him, in the reflection on the windows outside the pub.

Second, he was at a pub.

And from what he read on a paper tossed into a rain puddle nearby it was early 2006.

His feet moved but his brain stayed put.

Slowly inched his way indoors.

Nice place, dozens of rowdy men, mainly obviously paired off, women too,nobody seeming to have a problem with same sex couples.

Justin grinned automatically. His kind of place, wonderful, loud music, terrible karaoke belted out by a tall tree of a guy, nose trying to escape his face.

wade?!

Another glance around the room, big freshly fallen snow colored guy downing drinks as if there were no tomorrow.

Sheamus! Young man with a short almost buzzcut hairdo.

Justin laughed, then felt the floor slide out beneath him.

Fell.

Fell in love.

At the bar, giving evil scowls to everyone getting too close to HIS drink, was a Drew with a slightly stained white blouse of a top, (it LOOKED like a blouse anyway) and shoulder length hair, HIS Drew who looked like he was trying out for a part in the next hobbit film.

Justin fixed his hair quickly with his hands,did the same with his plain dark blue tee and faded grey ripped jeans and walked to the man,swaying slightly and smiling.

Sat down uninvited.

And fell in love all over again.


	22. Chapter 22

'Interesting hairstyle you have.'

'Thanks.' Justin shifted on the stool, doing his best not to let his hormones take the lead. 'Yours is equally fascinating.'

'Rather obvious, tourist.'

A tiny smile, enough to nearly knock Justin off of his seat and out of his mind. He smiled back, wondered what to order.

'Incorrect.'

'Pardon?'

'You're wrong about what you want. I already HAVE a boyfriend, a wonderful one, so go stalk someone else.'

'I don't WANT anyone else.' Justin blurted out and meant it but blushed anyway. 'Besides how did you know what I was thinking?!'

Another perfect Drew grin. 'My parents tell me I'm intelligent.'

'Your parents are great people.'

'Yes they are.'

'So if you DID ever want somebody else, how would I measure up?'

Drew eyed this brown stranger, from head to toe. 'Hmmm, I left my measuring tape back at the lair.'

'The lair? Cool name.'

'Stu's bizarre idea. He thinks...' Drew leaned over and lowered his voice. 'He's Dracula.'

'Batman.'

'Either one. Flapping about, blood drinking.' Drew shook his head, laughed, gulped more alcohol.

'Wolves?'

'What about them?'

'Do you believe in those, that they exist?'

'I've always considered myself one.' Drew laughed again. 'A vampire Were, can you imagine?'

Justin grinned. 'I can Change you.'

'Into what? Sober?! Not today,tourist.'

'It's tomorrow,stranger.'

Two daring, passionate smiles flashed at each other, bodies relaxing.

Possibility of a kiss ruined by a warrior's excited yelp.

'It's on! It's ON!'

Justin glanced back at Sheamus flicking the channel from the usual sports to good old Raw.

Wade in the corner, his patented exasperated face.

'Stu gets grouchy when he does this, but the man likes his crush.' Drew commented.

'Ah yeah, the inked Orton.'

Drew almost sloshed his drink,startled. 'How did you know?'

Justin faltered. 'I...urhm...'

'Don't lie and say lucky guess, tourist.'

'I watch this stuff all the time. My dad taught me, he's a legend back home.'

'Makes sense now.'

'It's what I'M going to do,live in the U.S. and become a champion.'

'Yeah,we're all considering the same, us three,the hooligans.'

'I hope you guys will. You really SHOULD,you'd be great.'

'Thanks for the support cheerleader tourist.'

Hey, maybe we'll all end up there.'

'Hmm, maybe we will.' Drew replied and didn't object when Justin leaned into him, side to side,shoulder to shoulder, both as happy as children in a toy store.

Justin dropped from the past like a freefall, hated to leave, snapped back to reality by the amount of blood he'd lost.

Felt rage, anger, betrayal.

Corey had left him here, on the floor, to die.

He fluttered, flickered, in and out of reality, heart beat slowing.

Black, no sight or sound, red swirls behind his eyelids, dusted with lightning flashes of silver, gold and purple.

Heartbeat continued to slow down.

Large hands cradled him and the big man helped the medic crew slide him carefully into the ambulance.

Blaring sirens didn't wake Corey from his dreams, deep sleep, snug in bed.

Attack Cat watched out the window as the ambulance drove away.


	23. Chapter 23

He wasn't floating.

He wasn't flying.

He'd crashed.

Like Randy, he could hear voices but they were miles away.

Strained to move, longed to touch.

Unable to see.

unable to move.

He was every temperature from sweating hot to shivering cold.

Felt like crying for help.

And so he did.

'He'll be okay. Besides the blood loss, very little damage. He'll be out late evening tomorrow.'

'As much as I despise him and his newest brutal lover for nearly killing Star the same way, I can't hate him...I...CAN'T.'

Because despite all the anger, the fights, the verbal sparring and jealous immaturity, you two DO still love each other.'

'Can't be together, can't live apart.'

'I'm still cheering for you however.'

'Thanks for rescuing him, even if the fiend will walk right back into it.'

Wade handed Drew another tissue, politely concerned. 'He's suicidal.'

'He IS?!'

Both brunette heads turned back to glance at the IV hooked up lump in the hospital bed.

'That's what all this...thrillseeking nonsense, swimming with sharks and flapping about in the sky is about, he began after his father died.'

'I'm astonished.'

'Tried to kill himself but didn't and became addicted to the rush of near dying.'

'He told you this but never ME?! Me, his packmate, which is good as being spouse.'

'We get along in the way that we don't get along.' Wade smiled, bitter as lemon with salt.

Drew slumped in the chair nearest the bed, reached out to touch Justin's hair,face,mouth, jerked his hand back and scowled, changed mind,broken heart. 'He trusts you more than myself.'

'Not quite true.'

'Then he loves you more than he does me.'

Sour milk chuckle. 'Complete opposite!'

'He HAS to! Because...because...'

'Because?'

'He doesn't love ME one bit.'

The large Mean Man Derrick had called had arrived right on time.

Bad news, no bears.

The thief was having children, not any snotty, whiny brats but his beloved Perfect Husband's children.

Derrick highly disapproved.

Despite the terrible thought of losing babies made from his wonderful god of a husband's flawless sperm, these children were also made from the brat,the thief.

Which meant they had to die.

'No problem, I'll be glad to end a life or two. So what about 'mommy'?'

'Don't kill him. Bring him to me, I want my darling dear beloved to watch him perish in my hands.'

Handshake,grins,piles of money slid across the table.

Clock winding down.

To the End.


	24. Chapter 24

Four gathered in a circle on the floor, three Believers and then, of course, Leo, mostly because Roman refused to give him up.

No devious plans brewing, no treachery plotted, no aggressive attacks thought out.

They were playing board games.

'Allll RIGHT! Another railroad!' Seth grinned, Dean gave a worshipping glance, puppy eyes foloowing his Leader, Roman looked displeased and Leo threw his hands up.

'I'm done!'

'Out of money so soon?'

'Yessss. Besides, these games are for CHILDREN.'

'The box says on it ages eight and up.' Dean commented and Seth swatted at him in pure embarrassment.

'You say really stupid things, fatso!'

'I do NOT! And I'm not fat, am I Romes?'

Roman didn't answer because of the wonderous distraction of Leo playing with his hair.'

'Come on, let's go and play ADULT games.' Leo stood up and held Roman's hands, dragging him out of the room,but very willingly and grinning.

'King and cub.' Seth muttered.

'Awww,it's sweet, Romes is happy.'

'Yeah,but-' Words cut off by grunting and groaning. Seth quickly hid behind his hair while Dean tried everything to keep the heated blush from appearing,no luck.

'You honestly think I'm FAT?!'

'You gotta fat face.'

'Humph.'

'But you keep your bod in great shape.'

NOW Dean was redfaced, worse than hearing Leo and Romes' sex sounds from the room down the hall.

'That's...er...cool you like it.'

'I never said I like it, I just said it looks okay.'

''Are you ALWAYS going to be a jerk to me? What, because I don't look like Justin, I'm not attractive to you?!' I have loved since high school and-'

'How long do you plan to whine like a child? I have better things to listen to.'

Dean was silenced, scowling over the board, his token piece with a big water drop on top,a wet crown.

He was NOT going to cry over Seth.

But he was and he did, long into the night.

Hundreds of miles away, Justin wore new scars.

The hook holes had healed, now only resembled tiny mosquito bites, covered to no show with his dark tanned skin.

The thin white lines crossing his back were harder to hide.

Belt belting since he defied Corey and went to Ty's wedding after all.

Corey had exploded, cursed and kicked him.

The belt beating hadn't hurt.

Destroying one of his personal items had.

Now Justin sat dangerously teetering on the edge of the open window,no fear, not high up enough to plummet far anyway,clutched the shred of yellow cloth, wept over it, love lost.

Dean not the only guy in tears tonight.


	25. Chapter 25

Chris had been summoned into the outside parking area and now stood against a back wall, amused to the point of heavy laughter.

Huge length of a sleek shiny tour bus, Punk crouching on top, peering down into the skylight, Dbry doing his best to climb up to a window to spy, Sheamus already at one,grinning before two security guards with a size to them that made Show seem more in the Hornswoggle category, shooed them away.

One grunted in the direction of Chris, who near fled in panic.

'You.'

'Widdle me?'

'Don't smart mouth, just get in there. You're the one he wants to see.' The guard waved a massive brick sized hand. 'Not these others.'

'Righto,bucko.' Chris replied, getting glared at more.

Inhale,exhale,jog in place a bit,might as well stretch too.

In the bus, was Randy, surrounded by dozens of dangling on a string cut out paper Maple Leaves, tiny flags everywhere too.

'Raided the local big name party supply store,I see.'

'Happy Canada Day!'

Chris kept his gaze on the white and grey vertical striped hat Randy was wearing, NOT on his scalp,black trim and matching black skull 'n' crossbones deco.

'Thought it suits you, you know...skulls, the rock star lifestyle...'

'How you'd fit all in there?' Chris partly joked.

'I...um...sorta folded it up.'

'But of course.'

'Sooooo, do you like?'

Chris slid-plopped into Randos lap,teasingly removed the party hat with his teeth, felt sweat drip into his hair, grinned back up at his lover.

'I love.'

'Then let's celebrate!'

'Not celebrate.'

'No?'

'It's Paarrrrrrr-taaaayyyyy!'

'I have alot to learn.'

Lean in for a bus load of kisses.

'I'll be glad to teach you.'

Back again.

That night again.

Very young, with untamed locks and nervous sitting in the bar.

His first love,first crush,meeting for the first time,that rough,rugged,stern face.

A not impressed expression on that face.

Glanced at him,slugged some beer.

'So you're a Chris too?'

Jericho panicked out the dream,awoke in time to cut his scream short before he woke Randy.

Too late.

Ink swirled around him, tightened exactly like snake coils, suitable.

'Nightmare?'

'Yeah...kinda.'

'Talk about it?'

'yeah, you lost your tan and got as white as Sheam.'

'You're NOT funny!' Randy smiled faintly in the dark. 'Except the other 300 plus days of the year.'

He rolled back over and closed his eyes.

Chris didn't.

Afraid of who'd visit him while he dreamed.

Jinder located the holey sock after much searching.

'Hey,you need this?'

Drew halted his tooth scrubbing,spit foam into the marble sink. 'An old worn out sock?! No way!'

'Could I...have it?'

'You want a moth eaten sock.'

'Yes.'

'Lemme guess, Party Cow number 5 thinks she's a dog now?'

Jinder squirmed and tried not to let the lie show obviously. 'That's right.'

'Help yourself then.'

' !'

Drew resumed grooming, grateful to FINALLY have a night out with Evan's brother, with His Star, something romantic, something Justin wouldn't interrupt.

Having his mouth full of sticky sweetness reminded him of Jayge.

He didn't WANT to think of Jayge,he kept telling himself,but did anyway. Alot.

Spit again,went straight to face washing.

'Very nice.' justin shoved and wiggled his thumb through the hole,making a Scot sock into an instant SA arm sleeve,fit snugly and soft beneath his own latex ring gear.

Jinder didn't comment, he didn't ask why two people who argued so often still were attracted to the other,couldn't stay away.

He held his wad of tens instead.

'I have a major job for you,if you want to make some big bucks.'

'How big?'

'Over a thousand?'

'Hmmm...' Having many Party Cows did take plenty of cash to care for, not to mention his own wants and needs. 'Sure!'

'Great.'

'What should I do?'

'Put an end to their date.'


	26. Chapter 26

Punk had tried to keep him, in that shoddy excuse for a Nexus, and failed.

Seth had tried to keep him as Shield Pack Leader, not to mention in bed.

Another failure.

Now Corey had him, but couldn't fully tame him.

Couldn't stop him from daydreaming, fantasizing with a smile, a tiny smile as he chewed baby aspirin, doing his best not to stretch the yellow-green-plum colored bruise on one side of his face, trailing from beneath the eye down to his jaw.

He COULD dream, about a particular goal he'd wanted to 'WIN' for years now.

Pink powder on his teeth from the childrens medicine.

'Wat dink jy van hom, Moeder?'

His mother had a mirror image smile. It was great to be home, dear Moeder, sister Kamaria, still in wolfdog form, the one negative, and his man there beside him, Justin with his arms slung around Drew's hips, a happy monkey in a tree, clinging.

'You'll be crowded in bed, I'm afraid.'

'We'll manage. Off to the living quarters, Drewtologist!'

Justin carried most of the luggage, walking on clouds and marshmallow fluff, happy as can be.

'This is your childhood room,hmm?'

'Yeah, old toys and all. Bed's from my teenage growth spurt by the way.'

'You didn't spurt very far.'

'We can't all be soakers like you, giraffe.'

'Of course not.' Drew fell back on the bed, grinned with mischief in his eyes, began to bounce, making the springs squeak and started on the obscene breathing.

'Quit that! You twit, you want my mom to hear?!'

Drew kept on, now working on vulgar grunting.

'Stop it, you weirdo!'

'Firm and sturdy mattress.' The embarrassment drifted to an end.

'We'll test it later, FAR later, past midnight.' Justin leaned against his pillar of a lover, hard as stone and wonderful as being home again, with the family and your very own lover by your side.

'She knows we've slept together.' Drew spoke slowly, a tad nervous.

'More than slept.'

'You TOLD her that?!'

'I didn't go into full Dear Penthouse details, but, yeah, she knows. My dad is gone and my sister is stuck being a dog the rest of her life. My mom's the only one here I CAN talk to.'

'I'm glad you're not alone.'

'With you around, I never will be.'

Justin felt the fantasy fading, wished to hold on to it, stop being a snot and apologize, have it like it used to be.

But as Corey reminded him, HE was staying, not leaving for TNA.

Someone who didn't care about him he could trust.

Someone he loved so much his heart bled tears, was the traitor, the liar.

Justin chewed more aspirin.

The bruise on his face was slowly healing.

Curt held the gigantic sombrero wondering how it'd ended up in his locker room space, right on top of his sneakers.

Nobody around so he modeled it, twirled in circles in front of the mirror.

Ramen noodles sprouting from sexy bumped him, nuzzled him.

'Nice, right?'

'Better on you.' He refused to look in Dolph's eyes. They, for now, were split and he relished and despised the breakup.

'Not exactly.'

'I'm not screwing the entire roster and skipping around like a moron to get you to love me.'

'Who said that's what I like anyway?'

'I'm not-' Curt turned away. He tried unsuccessfully to return the big hat.

'Keep it for me, please?'

'But it's YOURS!'

'keep it anyway and think of me, okay?'

One final over tanned smile and he was out the door.

Gone.

Curt found one white blond hair, smiled at it.

'I always think of you.' He whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

The online photos didn't help his self esteem one whit.

True he had ego, he ALWAYS had ego but he tended to feel quite low after seeing Lewington's bodybuilder model figure.

He'd won against 'Lewy' yet still felt like he didn't measure up, so to speak.

Singing from the bedroom.

TERRIBLE singing, sounded as if a cat was stomped on in there.

Wade averted his gaze from the mirror, grimaced, remained in the bathroom, hands cupped over his ears.

The one time he wouldn't mind letting Steve take his place after all, he thought with a smirk.

'Heya-hu, Uncle Dahroo, wanna feel the babies?'

Drew paused in outfit rummaging, not that it was important, he didn't plan to stay dressed long after Star arrived.

One sharp look over at the bumping belly.

Enough to make him smile.

'You've riled them up with spicy food?'

'Ooooh NO , they're dancing.'

'Dancing?'

'Dancing! Come feel them, it's fun.'

'I'd rather not...'

'At least say hey.'

Drew wiggled his fingers in the general direction of the two low hanging golf ball sized lumps in Heath's stomach.

'Are you SURE your testicles didn't relocate?'

'Nuh uh, these are babies.'

There was no comment from the UK side of the room once the doorbell chimed.

Star grinning at him, big silly Evan grin, Evan's body too, in a way, topped off with a mass of Pillman hair.

Drew swept him up into a smooch, feeling incredibly light hearted.

'If you resembled your brother anymore in looks, Fit would chase me down and wallop me to death, I swear.'

'Yeah, his new woman also.'

'Dave's?'

'My brother's. The wedding planning one.'

On the bed, the belly touching halted and ears of a practicing strawberry blonde perked up,listening.

'It's crowded here, shall we visit the bus?'

'I'd love to see it.'

'Then you get the grand tour...along with me, free of charge.'

A sound of disapproval from the bed.

Drew didn't look back, stayed silent but DID put his hand out, behind his back, middle finger displayed and heard a grunting objection from his former lover's spouse.

He knew what the protest noise was about but refused to give up Star.

Not for anyone.

Wolves included.

'You pay everyone this way and you'll be bankrupt in no time.'

Justin glared. 'I've got enough money. Don't worry about it.'

'We barely know you. we're NOT worried.'

'Yeah...so, here's what you need to do.' He handed each man a picture.

'These guys?'

'Yeah.'

'All three?'

'Yep, keep an eye on them.'

'Fight with them?'

'Not unless you have to.'

'You've got yerself a deal, kid.'

Great!' Justin shook hands with each man, feeling scruffy and unwashed afterwards, caught a glimpse of the clock.

It was time to meet up with Jinder.

And break some hearts.

Bones as well, if need be.


	28. Chapter 28

'Let's name one Squirrel, the other Gravy, after you of course.'

'Epic Failure Standup Comic!'

Wade laughed until one lump bumped against his ear, wonderful weird place to be, with the side of his face pressed into the slightly swelled belly of not his wife, but husband, an utterly astounding thing.

''They can punch and kick almost as good as I do.'

'Miss Foxy left you.'

'What now?'

'She dumped you. Or you split, broke up...what happened?'

'who blabbed?!'

'Mike was here and said he'd seen them together. So what happened?'

'Women hate to be second place.'

'Okayyyyy.'

'We couldn't work things out...i was with my friends more than her and we decided it was best to be apart.'

'That can't be all.'

'That's all.'

'It's not.'

'You can tell?'

'Twitchy eyelids.'

'Urgh, of course. If I say it once, would you NOT spill to anyone?'

'Never ever, I promise.'

'You.'

'What about me?'

'Don't make me go through the list. I... I said your name.'

Heath actually felt the warmth, candle light glow, on his skin as his husband's face darkened to beet.

'You called my name while you two were...oh that is PRICELESS!'

'Don't you dare tell anyone!'

Two lumps shifted from side to side during the loling.

'See, you DO love me!'

'I blame the high alcohol content.'

'Woobsy.'

'And I might have hit my head on something.'

'Woobsy!'

'What of me?'

'Uhmmm... you have cold hands?'

'I'm not joking. I know I'm not your type, never modeled as much as the rest...'

'Hey now, I love Jay Gee but he isn't you.'

'I was speaking more of your ex.'

'About Steven?! He never wanted ME, he wanted sex with me. Besides he cheated the entire time with Trent.'

'I'll be the first to honestly admit how impossibly attractive I am...'

'Don't I know it.' Heath said sarcastically.

'But I'm no model as he is.'

'Hey, looks don't matter to me.'

'Yes, because then you'd hate yourself.'

'Are you calling me ugly?!'

'You said it first, I simply agreed.'

'Big Ears.'

'Imbecile.'

'With people its whats inside that matters anyway.'

'What about if these person goes inside your matters?'

Twin wicked smiles and bearded face was yanked down to brush against pink and orange, dozens of freckles colliding.

'Make yourself right at home.'

Drew had the first idea the date was going to be a wreck when he opened the door on the bus and hundreds of balloons floated out, all colors.

'Not an evil clown in there, right?' Mike teased.

'Ur, not at all.'

Second bad sign, Party Cow Number 5 in a field nearby, too nearby for Drew's liking.

With Jinder there, diminishing the privacy even more.

Third and last, his face ached.

And if he was feeling pain in his face, anywhere on his body, that meant Justin was hurting too.

And if Justin was hurting, he was in trouble.

So no matter how often they hated each other, when Jayge was in trouble, Drew couldn't, wouldn't abandon him completely.

Because he still loved the wretched fool.

Star was great, but he was no PackMate.

Star was Star, but not the Moon, shining bright and beautiful in the sky, smiling down upon him.


	29. Chapter 29

'I don't like Leo.'

'It's not important if YOU approve of h-'

'Yeah it is.'

'Don't interrupt!'

'Don't bark orders at me!'

'Romes is happy! He LOVES Leo and if you'd take your face out of your own crack and notice-'

'Leo is a moron with obvious mental instability and I refuse to let him join with us.' Seth interrupted once more.

'He isn't here to JOIN us, he's here because he loves Romes! They're great with each other and...'

'They're pathetic. Playing with each others hair, laughing like idiots, they're worse than girls.'

'I think they're sweet together.'

'Giggling over wildlife programs on tv and sticking chopsticks in their nostrils, yeah, that's REALLY cute, fatso.'

'Are you ever going to stop calling me fat?!'

'Are you ever going to be anything in life? I doubt it.'

'You lousy piece of- I regret having you as my crush since high school!'

'dean, shut up. I Changed you, I made you and I sure as hell can break you down to dust.'

'Then go ahead and do it right now.'

'And dirty my hands? Don't you wish.'

Dean glared into the living room area of the suite, turning to applesauce mush at seeing the happy couple, lost in their own world with each other, German Shepard and hyena, what they had was real love, devotion, loyalty, no matter how much Seth cursed and rolled his eyes at it.

He smiled a smile of pure envy.

The date night and plans of scoring some wonderfully tempting Star action diminished at each loud moo from outside.

Drew sighed, properly defeated, removed his hands and legs and lips from various countries on the map of Sydal skin.

'It's okay, baby.'

'No, it really isn't and I have an idea why Jinder's being such a brat.'

'trying to tear us apart?'

'Precisely.'

'And let me guess, your ex probably told him to?'

'More than not.' Drew cringed inside, upset stomach for no reason except he didn't like hearing Justin referred to as his ex.

'Hey, no worries, there's always my room.'

'Star, you're as brilliant as you are flexible!'

'Anything to make you happy, I don't mind doing.'

'I can tell that from the first time you put your legs behind my neck.' Drew grinned, adjusted and fixed back in place more than his clothing and they exited the bus hand in hand.

Drew halted a moment. Something, someONE was calling to him.

Damn penis, he hated to do this but couldn't stop himself.

'I'm going to grab some water.'

'We have water here.' Mike said, brow creased. 'Plenty in bottles.'

'I'll get more.' Drew sought out a kiss. 'Be right back.'

'Don't go.'

'You'll be safe.'

'It's not ME I'm worried about.'

'I swear I won't be gone long.'

'Ten minutes?'

'Less.'

He located Jayge immediately, found his room by scent alone.

His stomach no longer ached.

And he felt like a marble statue.

'Don't lie to me and say that's from a tumble off your motorbike.' Drew scowled at the hand sized bruise on the right side of Justin's face, plum turning black.

'Well, I DID but...'

'He beats you.'

'Yeah you're the expert in being in an abusive relationship,right?' Justin sneered and instantly regretted the sarcastic fury once Drew paled.

'That's not-'

'Sorry, baby.' Justin had his arms around seductive, talented hips as apology.

Eyes wide, mouth trembling, no words necessary past that.

'I'd best go back to Star.'

'He's gone.'

'Star isn't-'

'But corey IS. For two days, getting more ink.'

'He LEFT you here, alone and in pain!'

'I'm not in pain...now.'

Hands crept up to explore denim back pockets.

One hand shifted to front to unzip.

'And I'm not alone either.'

A soft whimper of a noise between them as the door shut.


	30. Chapter 30

He refused to love.

Didn't want it, didn't need it, Seth reminded himself at each daily workout, no matter how many times he felt like slipping, especially when Dean fawned over him, he couldn't.

He couldn't because his life growing up was filled with hate and now as an adult, he knew nothing else.

Funny how his half brother Punk had had a similiar childhood, sharing the same useless drunk of a father but Phil had found dozens, then hundreds of true friends and as he aged, a abundment of various lovers, male and female.

Funny, yeah. But Seth wasn't laughing.

The other problems took form as Corey and Jayge.

A unfair situation to say the least. Justin had slipped away from him, and literally ran away from Punk.

Corey was over-rated, scum of the earth indeed, now warming his bed with that which was rightfully Seth's, his Puppy, so to speak.

Drew, however, he did not see as competition. Drew was less than nothing, might as well prepare himself to head out the down, bags packed.

Drew was past.

Seth was present AND future.

And Corey, the roadblock, the competition for SA flesh( NOT Leo's!) was in the way.

Had to be removed asap.

The loud hyena whoop and cackle made him jump in his seat.

Tiny twin white orbs glowing in the dark room as Seth stumbled through, feeling for the light switch.

Roman on the couch, Leo on top of him, an interrupted makeout session.

'Doing it in the dark,Romes?'

'Yeahhhhh.'

'I think best in the dark...bad thoughts...' Leo grinned the smile of an escaped mental patient.

Seth shuddered.

He couldn't stand Leo either.

Another weird creep that had to go.

Usually when Justin was alone with Drew for hours in a room with a bed, splendid events took place.

The toybox emptied, whips and chains.

His newest plaything, a big silver O ring, meant to be held vertically in the mouth with long chains attached hanging down into sharp little clamps that pinched the nips.

That way Jayge couldn't speak, not without pinching, yanking pain to his chest.

And the ring was a good snug fit, male anatomy slid right in, down into a willing, eager mouth.

But this time was different, fun hadn't yet began, cancelled in fact to all of the bruises, spread over Justin's back and belly, so dark even body makeup couldn't hide them all.

Drew held him, very gently instead.

'This is the life you've chosen? Letting someone kill you slowly?'

'I wouldn't do this if YOU'D stay away from your ex wife!'

'Don't put blame on me because you get a rush from attempted suicide!'

'Don't yell at me for doing stupid things when do them too!'

Drew felt a pang, knotted thorns around his throat, choking him. Justin was right, in a way.

'Calm down before you bleed out completely.'

'I'm okay.'

'I'll call for help.'

'Please don't.'

'No matter what i don't want you to be hurting like this.'

'Gaan huis toe met my?'

'I...I don't...'

'PLEASE? I've wanted it for years now it seems like.'

'Jayge, I'm probably not on the card. Any card for that matter.'

'If you are, will you?'

'Of course I would.'

'Thanks.'

That was the full force of the trauma that young Were had suffered, so exhausted he was asleep at night instead of wide awake and bouncing around.

Drew smiled tenderly, kissed the healing split lip, the puffy black eyes, each finger, each hand before dozing off himself.

Still holding his beloved, the great Protector and his Packmate.

Others not far away, on the prowl, hunting for them.


	31. Chapter 31

Over two hours gone, unable to get back.

He'd fallen asleep.

Asleep!

As glorious as it was to wake up to Justin beside him, (sleeping beside him wasn't terrible either) he'd completely forgotten Star, all alone, waiting.

'I have to go!'

'Toilet's...um num...over there.'

'No, I have to LEAVE!'

'I hate when you go, especially leaving me to run back with him.'

'Star's alright.'

'He's a too perky hippie. All that positive attitude and constant smiling, yargh, makes me want to knock his teeth out.'

'Great, you sound like my first boyfriend.'

'so you really ARE gonna check on him?' Justin yawned and stretched, his rested body magnificent despite the bruises.

'I HAVE to, he may be hurt, attacked, I don't know.'

'You wouldn't allow harm to come to him.'

'Without me there, it may have already.'

'I'll watch over him also.'

'Now you're being a kiss-arse.'

'No, I mean it. I hate sharing you but hey, I can't feel angry ALL the time at someone who never raises a fist to you.'

'Point taken.'

It was after a quick kiss, that they saw each other, atually LOOKED at the other with focused vision.

Justin wearing shredded jeans, sneakers and a holey white tee, sleeves torn off, covered over with a brown plaid shirt decorated with 'Unlucky 13' black cat face patches and lots of safety pins.

And Drew in jeans,boots and fitted yoga tee, chakra beads around his neck with a big shiny star pendant hanging from them.

Neither recognized the other now, right near in body but far apart in the others eyes.

Not milk at all, but still his chin and jaw were coated thickly with white flow.

'That was delightful.'

'As usual I did most of the work.'

'Lengthy moaning doesn't count.'

'Neither does going 'unh unh unh'.'

'In that case we're equals.' Wade propped himself up on one elbow, felt his unborn offspring again. 'But only this once.'

'Just once.'

'Precisely.'

'Then we go back to the same old days and nights of me being better than you.'

Wade coughed, scowl building up, then moved aside for a beaming grin to replace it.

Wonderful feeling his children.

Nicer still lying here with someone who loved him most, low iq and high volume nonwithstanding.

Heath nuzzled close as best he could resembling a small melon, busy fingers as well which complicated matters of not quite ready for a second round.

'Hey, wait a bit.'

'Ten?'

'Less.'

'Tramp.'

'You're included.'

'Thanks...I guess.'

'Our children.' Large hand remained over the mountain, feeling it shake. They really WERE dancing inside there.

'Yeahhhhh, our babies.'

'Try a nap?'

'I thought you were horny.'

'Aren't you?'

'We both are.'

'The next go around can wait. Let's rest.'

'Sounds cool.'

But neither could shut their eyes before the knock at the door began, frantic,persistant.

The urgent sound of one in trouble.


	32. Chapter 32

At first glance, the person at the door was a depressed and stressed hippie with poodle hair.

Same difference, it was Drew's piece on the side, Evan's brother.

'What.' one sharp word, not a question, frustrating being interrupted, not to mention trying to hold a sliding towel in place.

'Have you seen Drew?'

'Much more than I have liked to.'

'I meant, is he HERE? He left hours ago and I'm worried.'

'He WAS here.' spoke the knocked up blob on the bed. 'But he left to be with you.'

'He knows that already, idiot!'

'I'm not an idiot!'

'Could've fooled me.'

Mike stood quiet, words failed him, during the lovers quarrel.

He managed to place words together, forming a question.

'Do you mind if I wait here for him?'

'Go right ahead.' Wade said briskly and shut the door.

Squealing protests and rough grumbles behind it before it opened again showing a perturbed but grinning orange-pink face.

'Sorry about my elephant, he has no sense of humor.'

'I am not the grump you make me out to be! And I'm not a pachyderm either!'

Mike smiled faintly, glancing from the kinder of the two who walked him in and found a chair to the one with the semi-permanent scowl,now yanking clothes on nearby.

'Hey,what happened to you?'

Won-der-frikking-ful. The button down shirt had loosened, showing lumpy twin bulges beneath belly skin.

Heath blushed and stammered, quick to close the shirt back, hiding the lumps.

'Are those tumors?'

'No, he's gassy.' Wade replied, equally as embarrassed. 'So you might want to be sitting AWAY from him.'

Mike beamed politely and scooted his chair back a good four inches.

I'm headed down to the bar. You two STAY here. And don't open the door for anyone.'

'What are we, kids?'

'One of you may be, walnut brain.'

'Where's my smoochers?'

'Ergh.' Wade groaned but leaned over for his crowd of kisses,given and recieved.

Mike now blushed, smiling hard, trying not to stare. THIS was real love, they had it and he...

He sensed that Drew had left him to fool around.

Mike sighed, pushed the thought back.

Couldn't, wouldn't be angry about it.

Because Mike had been seeing his own special secret boyfriend also.

'Hey, wanna watch online videos?'

'Sure.'

Wade frowned.

'Okay,this is me imitating Big Ears.'

Wade groaned.

'and this is me imitating Jayge.'

Wade covered his face.

'And THIS is me imitating McGillicutty talkin' about how much he likes fishing.'

Wade made a dive for the door.

He glanced back, the two already headbanging.

Smiled a little.

They'd be okay.

Mike sat with chin propped up on knees, watching sunrise,beautiful purple, pink and gold.

Drew beside him in heavy sleep.

He sighed, body churning with emotions, everything from anger to envy to sadness, all the things he'd been taught in his yoga practices NOT to feel, bad things, negative things that would harm him.

He reached over, touched the long hair,let it fall through his fingers.

Frowned at the bright pink oval on the neck.

Several holes in it, plus teeth marks by the dozens.

Justin.

Drew had left him and lied to screw around with Justin.

Mike slid from the bed, silent and slow, quietly unzipped his bag, found his photo, recent, him and his new lover, smiling.

His new boyfriend.

If Drew could cheat, so could Mike.

So he did.


	33. Chapter 33

He'd finally found his Mister Right.

Lovely young rounded face, big beautiful dark eyes, spikey dark hair, sweet mischievous grin, perfect South African in the U.S. , had him laughing every night, entertained with tales about home, about his dad, a great SA wrestler, legendary even, watched him in the ring, bouncing around, amazing athlete, superb 450 splash.

He was really in love this time, not the mere crush he had on his other boyfriend.

This was the real thing.

Now the difficulty, figuring out how to break up with the other guy in his life without crushing him, shattering him.

Because the poor fellow had been battered and bruised, knocked around enough.

It was Dolph focusing on HIM, not on April, that caught his attention.

Performance Center, grand opening, suits and ties all around for the men, cameras aplenty, reporters asking questions...

Dolph still staring at him, beaming.

Leaned close for a whisper.

'Want to go make out?'

'Sure.' Drew replied. He felt giddy but not guilty. April, apparent by her scowl, had heard the talk.

She'd HEARD them and was poed, which was the plan.

'Restroom?'

'Best wait until after this event simmers down.'

'Yeah, logical.'

'Then...hmmm, how about my room?'

'I'm up for it.'

April glared at her sneakers, hissed something at Langston who nodded and patted her back in support.

Dolph chuckled, getting more daggers thrown.

Drew laughed and smiled too.

Things were improving.

Sky blue fake fur handcuffs leftovers of Justin's, helped keep slippery boy in place.

Blindfold the greatest item, to help the trick along.

Her phone hidden very close along with the sound recorder.

Spies playing games.

drew rubbed and piched, bit and stroked every spot he needed to, in order to warm things up nicely.

Tiniest, faintest tap at the door.

He snuck from Dolph, opened it silently, waved Kaitlyn inside.

'Baby? Baby, where'd you go?/!'

'I'm right here, hunting the lotions.' Drew answered as the Diva whose chest he was smitten with, snapped one picture after the next of one oily Ziggy stripped nude as a newborn, and made recordings of the sighs and moans, dirty talk while Drew flopped bits of his body between two large hands.

Then the money shot of fooling, Kaitlyn on the bed, grinning, doing some flopping of her own, mouth wide open.

A hasty retreat to the hallway.

'She's going to hate you for this.'

'She already DOES. And I hate her so that's that.'

'Pleasurable business.' Drew coughed, did what he could to look innocent which was difficult sporting dimples.

'Oh...yeah, right. But only this once.' Kaitlyn said and flashed him.

'Thank you ladies, its been fun.'

'Idiot! Hey should we...untie him?'

'I'll talk like Dean and say-'

'You're going to LEAVE him there?!' Kaitlyn doubled over laughing.

'Yeah, I never liked that guy.'

commotion had died down, this late night hour and the fleeting thought of Dolph still in lockdown of intimacy didn't bother him one crumb.

They'd in fact, used Curt's room, just as he'd asked.

Curt after all had his own games involving 'Dizzy' that Drew refused to dwell on.

Biggest ring set up and double 450s flying, spinning in it.

Justin, obviously, and some stranger, some kid.

He hoped Jayge wouldn't spark up his usual 'woman with pms' attitude he had far too often.

Especially since he'd kindly invited Star along.

But it was Star who seemed the most emotional, turning a sickly color at the sight of the strange kid.

A mystery to solve.

And Drew liked a good mystery.


	34. Chapter 34

Mike could feel the bad energy in his body, his mind, bubbling like water coming to a boil.

He couldn't tolerate the sight of Justin anymore nor the guy with him.

In this place of new beginnings, something had to end.

'Protector?' he squeezed a large hand, felt the reassuring touch right back, smiled softly.

'Uhm?'

'You're not great at caring for me after all.'

'Say again?!'

'I am going to break up with you.' Mike spoke slowl;y, calmly, rather coldly to Drew. 'I have too much negative energy in my life now and you're one reason for it.'

'But...I...'

'He's the other.' Mike flipped a thumb towards hopping, spinning, whirling Jayge, his friend with him, jumping, flipping and laughing.

'Moon's no threat to you Star.'

'Yes. Yes he is. And I HAVE to end what we have...what I stupidly THOUGHT we had. You're a great guy, you'll be a good man for someone one day, but not me.'

Drew was beside him self, bewildered and shocked by this outburst.

Glass dropped to the floor, shattered pieces that cut you until you bled heavily.

Mike had left him.

Dumped him and stormed away.

Dear sweet Star, love lost.

The youth with Jayge paused in midkick. 'I'm coated with sweat, going to run and was af.'

'HA!' Justin shrieked with a smug grin. 'Exhausted so soon?'

'taking a rest, that's all.'

'Pret?'

'Oui.'

Drew watched this exchange with mixed emotions.

'Well now.'

'Not now?'

'Yeah, so hippie got in a MOOD, right?'

'Yes, Star dumped me.'

The tiniest pleased look appeared on Justin's face.

'By the way, who's the toddler?'

'Zizou. He's cool, his dad and mine were close buds.'

'Afrikaans is French now?'

'Oh, Z was born French but he's raised SA enough that it matters...in the heart and soul.'

'But not as SA as you, right, Hairball?'

'Not quite at the finish line.'

'Of course.'

'Shouldn't give his necklace back?'

'Hmm?'

'That dumb jewelry.' Justin pointed and frowned. 'Mike broke up with you, might as well return it.'

'Oh, yeah,right!' Drew felt around his neck. He'd near forgotten the long white cord, rainbow colors of chakra beads, big shiny star pendant.

He excused himself and wobbled towards the back, the locker area which Star had fled to.

'Hey, Star, you forgot your-'

Couldn't speak.

Thoughts flew away.

Star there, wet from the shower.

Barely towel clad Zizou with him.

They were kissing.

MORE than kissing.

Mike saw him, kept his arms around Zizou.

Smiled.

A pleasant yet cruel smile.

'Drew, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, a man that's REALLY cared about me, unlike you.'

Tiny rainbows across the damp tile as the necklace was yanked to pieces, destroyed.

Exactly like the relationship they'd had.


	35. Chapter 35

It was drizzling enough that they made use of the green striped umbrella on the rooftop.

The stars still were bright through the grey clouds.

'He was cheating on me most of the time we were together.'

'And you were cheating on him with me.'

'Good point.'

'Says you.'

'Should WE give it another go? Or am I not inked enough to attract you.'

'You're a guy that usually wears a SKIRT! How could I NOT drool about that?'

'It's a kilt.' Drew grumped and smiled, loved Jayge playing with his hair.

'Yeah, it is.'

'There's something... I have something to show you I left back in my room.'

Justin made a baby eating sour candy face and chuckled, eyebrows arched. 'I've seen it.'

'No, seriously, this is a gift.'

'A gift.'

'Yes! Here, let's go back indoors, this rain is getting worse anyway.'

'Sure.' Justin shrugged, allowed himself to be led away, no protest, grinning, no collar either.

His Mister Right with him now, not Corey, not Seth, and he ALWAYS ruined it by his stupid childish Were tantrums and bad attitude.

Fingers he crossed, prayed one day he'd change for good.

'Okay, NOW you can look.'

Hands off of eyes and a big grin that hurt his jaw.

Silvery sheen white with tassels and fringe and,oh best of all, cool leathery latex angel wings on his very own badass jacket.

'You like?'

'I LOVE!' Justin didn't finish the comment, he'd leapt into Scot arms, hugged and kissed the startled taller man to excess.

'I found it last time we toured in Cali, some vintage-retro-cosplay shop, Wade nearly fought me for it.'

'He can't have it, it's MINE.' justin smiled wickedly. 'Jacket's mine too.'

'I figured if I can't go with you back home, this is a bit of me you can wear to remind you.'

'I DO want to be with you again.'

'I feel the same way.'

Carefully inching towards the other, they held on, clung, face to face, skin and beard bristles.

Didn't move.

Didn't want to.

In the parking lot far below, the car door slammed, man struggling with his luggage, plastic wrap around his hand to protect the fresh tat.

Corey had returned early.


	36. Chapter 36

What Justin learned from this beating is that white belts with a double row of cone studs hurt far worse than a black belt with triple row pyramid studs.

That and he had many surprising frenemies.

Face slammed into the wall, before being thrown and held down on the bed, belt slapping skin, Corey raging and spitting obsceneties in his buzzing swollen ears.

'You are NOT going to spend time with them!'

'It's only a birthday celebration! And I'm GOING!'

'You've defied me before, sneaking around-' Corey shifted enough to flip Jayge over, hands reaching around, circling, to choke him. 'Going to that damn wedding when I ordered you not to!'

'Tyson invited me!'

'It's disgusting and un-natural and wrong, men marrying women...' Corey snarled. 'Opposite sex couples, it's vile and wrong.'

'Not my problem you're heterophobic.'

'Oh, I AM your problem, you slutty bitch, see how much you mouth off after I strangle the life out of you.'

Belt cinched around throat, tighter.

Hands also.

He wanted to die, if only to see his dad once more.

But COULDN'T.

Who'd take care of his Family if he was gone?

Wade would be without him, and ditzy lovable BFam Heath.

And Drew would be alone, maybe go back to his ex.

She'd end up killing him.

Justin brought his feet up at the thought, no way he'd let HER win, kicked with full force, all his might.

Didn't work.

Now he was going to die.

'Room service.'

Corey paused and both men glanced at the door.

'I didn't order damn room service!'

'But the food is spectactular, ta ta ta ta ta.'

Justin grinned beneath blood thinly masking his face. Faithful insane Leo.

'I SAID...' Corey stormed to the door, flung it open, jumped back at the bizarre sight of leo in plain tee and jeans and a fluffy furry panda hat.

Good god the thing even had ears on it.

'I didn't order-' Corey blinked at loss for words.

'I Believe-' Leo began and the capital B showed in his voice. 'You ordered a hotdog and a banana, one with two colored hair the other a modern day Cactus Jack.'

'What the hell are you talking about, you ugly freak?/!'

By this time Justin had slipped off the bed, rope burns bleeding slightly.

'But no, no...ta ta ta, can you have the delicious delightful Samoan cupcake? No you shall NOT becuase I've already licked the frosting.'

'Get out of here, you lunatic!' Corey lunged at Leo.

And three dogs leaped on him, dobie, rottie and German Shepard.

They bit him, snarling, growling and shook him like a toy.

Leo watched, dancing in circles and clapping his hands.

Justin redressed, making sure not to bleed on his clothes.

'Thanks, Leo.'

'Thank the cupcake.'

'I'll, um, let you do that. You seem more expert at it.'

'Peeling off the paper then take a bite!'

'Just don't wear yourselves out.' Justin laughed. 'Me, I'm going Home.'

'Home is where the lions are.'

'Yeah. And I can't wait to get there.' Justin beamed, speaking about more than only SA.

'Blue and frowning and ginger.'

'Exactly right. Cool hat by the way.'

'Cupcake and pandas are friends.'

'Good for you.'

And he ran.

Didn't look back.

Gone from one.

Back to the others.

finished with Corey.

Through with Seth also.

All he wanted now was his familie en hul liefde.


	37. Chapter 37

A few beats into it, several notes and wanted to sling the portable music player across the room in frustration.

He needed help, he hated to admit.

He needed the closest thing to expert he could locate.

True he COULD ask Chris, much more knowledgable about such matters but would be unable to find the same bliss with his ex-Pro.

So he lowered his standards and went far past the bottom of the barrel.

'You want MY help?'

'Yes.'

'You want MY help?!' Beaming stupid face reflecting sheer delight.

'Yes! And I won't repeat myself again.'

'Okay, nudge over...let me listen.'

Eyes shut on that peculiar orange-pink face, a sunburnt sunkist indeed.

Hummed and swayed along the sounds.

Before Wade could sneak his hands close to the zipper lower and under the shirt higher, the excited eyes opened.

'It needs something strong with here,listen.'

Earbuds shared between two different heads, hair and faces yet alike inside somehow.

'Yes, I hear it now. Needs something with force.'

'A little zing, little kick to it.'

'Or a punch.'

'Yeah!' Excitement grew to firework levels, joy sent sparkling, spinning, lighting up the sky.

Heath grabbed his husband's arm, not roughly and that caused another sort of shooting star display.

Arm was swung with assistance, hand curled into fist.

The boom he'd been searching for.

It helped that the ac in the suite was not up to quality standards and shut off, making things steamy but pleasant.

Pleasant from the heat they created.

Their own music, sounds of the flesh, song of the body.

Heartbeat.

One kiss bred dozens as it always had before.

Those same hands, freckled enough to be interesting and rather cute, touched him, his bare chest and that made things improve.

'A condom.' Rubbing during gasps.

'I don't want-' he squinted, groaned, arched his spine to raise his hips up.

'Just this once?'

'Fine.'

Shallow panting before a grunt.

'I'll flush it.'

He didn't flush until AFTER draining the tiny dna wigglers into a small tube, tube kept safe in the special container Kane had given him.

Experiment ready to try.

Container carefully hidden down in his duffel,left just right inside the bathroom door.

Back to embracing mixed with smiles and some faint growling.

'I'll teach YOU about rhythm.' the snarl in his ear, voice that caused tingles.

Their skin conjoined, fighting Brit and ginger git locked as one, face to face, hands on each others backs, leaving sweat fingerprints, heaving and pumping, sighing and thrusting, the 'housewife' of the duo riding in the taller man's lap.

Another shot of liquid, then a downpour.

And that delight created their own lovesong not long after, life music, sweet sound of love.

'Woah, so THAT'S when they were conceived?'

'Yep.'

'Damn.' Justin paused at the hotel room door. 'I oughta change MY entrance theme every week.'

'Not a bad idea my brother.' Heath grinned and chuckled and planted a smooch right on Justin's mouth which increased his smile greatly.

Then he flung open the door to dark room, lights off, still could see in the dark, could see two tall shapes.

Could hear the laughter.

Lights on and all four there, balloons, streamers, pile of gifts.

'Surprise!'

Movement in his belly.

His babies, he and his wonderful Wade's babies.

Life was full of great little surprises.


	38. Chapter 38

He was spoiled, he knew this for fact and relished it.

Harmonica from Dancing JCurtis, tambourine from Kid Perfect McGillicutty, assorted plain tees in solid colors, tanks as well and white socks from various people in the roster.

Not everyone had celebrated. Over half the roster hadn't. Cena obviously hadn't and none of it phased him one bit.

He had two separate fifty dollar gift cards from the two big name chain pet supply stores from Jinder, an embarrassing gag gift from Drew( a plastic toy bagpipe player whose kilt would fly up in revealing ways), a wonderfully fun Walking Dead leash and collar set from Justin( hopefully meant for his dog to wear not himself personally), a tiny gold plated fish charm on a cord bracelet from his foul tempered beloved and a decent stack of books about the history of horror films around the world from Kane.

All had chipped in to buy him his guitar, zombie deco delight, perfect for smashing the creeps in the head...Kersplat!

Monday now over, ring already taken down piece by piece, arena closing for the night.

'I am NOT staying here until dawn! Besides catering is OVER!'

'I'll grab something quick from the vending machine.'

'Wait until we get back to the room to gorge.'

'ButI'mhungrynahoooowwwwwww!'

Wade sighed and scowled and paced, finally giving in.

'Here's an extra two dollars, make it fast.'

'You are the sweetest, kindest-'

'Run fetch your food and STOP insulting me.'

'Okay, be right back!'

What was the harm in a candy bar or two?

Not any, he thought while munching away.

Having his maybe kinda sorta own Derrick, now THAT troubled him.

He wasn't going to tell any of his 'Family', not about how that certain referee stared at him, followed him around uninvited, touched him inapropiately many times.

He didn't dare tell, not to Jayge or Wade especially, mainly because they'd probably kill the guy.

Rip him to skin shred confetti, every bone smashed to dust, at the least.

The chocolate spilled from his grip.

Stab in his gut, dropped him like a bullet in a deer.

Stabbing from a knife, hard and twisting.

He lay on his side, couldn't breath, paralyzed from the pain.

Contractions had started.


	39. Chapter 39

He could hear the playful scolding of Justin, informing Wade why the three dozen glossy black balloons weren't correct for someone newly thirty, explained to him about forty being considered over the hill,as a joke.

And he felt as if in a dream, a fog, a haze, referee Armstrong touching him, groping, fondling, enough to disturb him.

All this odd memory and hallucination during each sharp pain, ache great enough he ground his teeth together.

Not a mirage were the twinkling Christmas lights in his vision.

He stared up from his ironically named fetal position.

Smiled weakly.

Chris.

'You okay, cheeto?'

'Thanks for saving me...no pun intended.'

'Oh I just happened to be nearby, heard you scre-' Chris ooofed when knock aside by his charging frantic ex-rookie.

'What did he do to you?! What did you DO to him?!'

'Cool it, I didn't-'

'He really didn't, he found me, I may have died here if he hadn't.'

Wade scooped up and with no embarrassment or shame cradled his spouse.

'We should get you to a hospital, no we can't, its all humans.'

'I brought some papers.' Chris piped up.

They both turned their faces slowly to him, eyebrows up.

'Papers?'

'Yeah, I kind of...work for Kane, in a way. He left these for me to read to you, about what to do.'

'Then let's hurry! There may not be enough time before-' Wade paused, held his half out of it beloved tight but not squishing. He didn't WANT to consider the negative.

Loss of his children.

Worse still, loss of his imbecile.

'Okay.' Chris moved his hands in an oval, pressed gently, placed on his tiny spectacles. 'False labor.'

A huge British sigh of relief from the cornor,sat intensely in a chair.

'So I'm not...' Heath barely sat up beneath the pile of bedding, every pillow in the suite Wade had stacked behind him, for support and comfort, which made him smile, someone so large and anything but friendly and cheerful could be that caring and thoughtful. 'I guess thats good.'

'Plus there's some meds to take...to prolong the birth.'

'Why would I want to...oh yeah...the tour.'

'Not a good idea to pop out overseas.'

'Yeah and without-' Heath looked to his husband, who gave a faint still concerned smile.

'Sooooo, I'm done here, you two are in the safe zone and I'll head back before Randy comes hunting for me.'

'yeah,thanks,man.'

'I cannot thank you enough.'

'Keep me in GG and that's payment enough.' Chris grinned,waved,exited with a laugh.

'I'm glad to wait,I guess.'

'Babies or not, I'm simply happy you're okay.'

'Are you really?'

'As okay as your gnat brain can be.'

'That's more like it.'

'May I...later on, name them?'

'Oh! Oh yeah,sure.'

'Jack and Lucy.'

'Those sound alright.'

'More than 'awwwright', those are...were...my parents.'

Heath was startled by this, couldn't think of anything to say.

Did know the correct thing to do however.

A simple gentle embrace.

And one huge sweet smile when Wade hugged back,leaning against him.


	40. Chapter 40

A dozen scraped clean plates that once held sushi in a variety, stacked in a pile and that was for a warmup.

'You're asking ME for romantic advice?' Roman had both hands flat on the table, making a point as to not crack up at his Leo with chopsticks in his nose.

'You seem to excell at it...you have HIM.' Dean noted, also ignoring Leo's antics for his own sanity's sake. 'The guy you kept alive by feeding him raw meat and canned cat food.

A deep blush appeared on Romes' face along with a heavy lidded lovestruck gaze.

'I'm not great with this Dear Abby type of thing.'

'Give it a whirl.'

'I...baby, no, get back here.' Roman called to Leo who'd wandered over to the massive indoor fountain, decorated with dragon carvings and was attempting a swim.

'Yeesh, what's wrong with him? Besides the obvious.'

'He went crazy after what happened.' Roman was smart enough to lower his voice while among humans. 'If YOU got stuck with lion paws and tail, you'd be wacko too.'

'Maybe I already am.' Dean smiled and Romes grinned back, nodded.

'Yeah, our crumbled cookie kook.'

'Not everyone's, not HIS and there's my problem.'

'I suggest quit trying to seduce,stop trying to force things to happen and just ride where the flow takes you.'

'You would bring nature references into this.'

Another ten plates of sushi emptied, another duo of thoughtful expressions.

'I didn't expect Leo...Leo, get off the chandelier before you break it!...he sort of happened, in my life and after that-'

'Yeah but you two only recently met this YEAR. I've known Seth back when I did his homework for him so he could cut class and hang out in the parking lot smoking.'

'You believe you've waited long enough.'

'I Believe-' Dean began and Roman grinned again. 'i've waited TOO long and I refuse to wait anymore. I'm not about to compete with Justin, I'm not about to compete with ANYONE, I'll just take what's mine and screw it, literally.'

'That may make things worse, my brother.'

'It's bad enough as is so I don't care.' Dean went into his pout which always was a sight and a half to behold.

'But first we need to rid our lives of that creep Corey.'

'I'll not mind a bit when that jerk is gone.'

'Of course at this moment, much more important matters at hand.'

'More food?'

'More food.' And Romes called for dozens more plates as Leo examined the floor in a childish manner and Dean abandoned eating to contemplate.

Food for thought.

Plenty of treats to place in his mouth.

Hotdog taking top spot on his list of edibles.


	41. Chapter 41

Trio of terror and they had accomplished their goal and then some.

Jinder was given a mild sedative to decrease the panic attack, Drew had gone blank eyed and still, a beaten down, fallen statue, and Justin who'd taken the least amount of emotional damage was their pillar, slumped on the bench backstage, medical crew doing full checkups.

He'd managed to slip out the door, had to sneak away if only to make sure nothing had happened.

He felt, he touched, utter relief, at the movement.

They were still alive.

So relieved and overjoyed he smiled wide enough to hurt his jaw, collapsed on the floor in a sliding crouch, laughing hysterically.

A dim glow from the slit that was his closed pouch made his head tilt.

He carefully opened the slit, glow brightening.

And with a sorrowful frown, scooped out the mess of shattered bodies.

Treble clefs, beamed notes and quavers, fallen soldiers,each one.

He wept for his music.

'I am sorry, I can NEVER apologize enough...you took the beating, lost your lives to save my babies. And I am grateful.'

Heath cried for them, shrill and aching.

Heath sang to them, as the glow faded to black.

Closed curtain.

A handful of tickets to go touring the world.

Even more cash, wadded in his other fist.

His own problem to solve, question to answer, adventure to leap into, no fear,boldly.

Worth a shot.

He drove to the airport, smiling the entire way.

'Moeder, I cannot wait to be home!'

'Yes, it's not much longer,is it?'

'Feels like an eternity to wait.'

'And you'll be alone?' the gentle voice from the screen.

'Unfortunately, I believe so.'

'what of this new one?'

'Oh, that's for a tv show. Besides she's only a child.'

'The one before for her wasn't for tv, was she?'

Justin squirmed uncomfortable at this online twenty questions.

'In a way she was. I was experimenting...to see if I liked it.'

'What came of that?'

'Her being promiscious.' Justin grumbled.

'I'll never mind anything you do...half the time I can't control you anyway-' and Justin laughed. Mothers around the world were the same, concerened and hilariously overprotective during their caring. 'But don't bring someone into anything false and lead them on.'

'I won't, honest.'

'If this new one...what is her name?'

'Jo-Jo.' Justin said sourly, sounding like a voice and attitude clone of Wade. 'It's a stupid dog name.'

'Yes, well, since your true feelings are obvious, don't hurt her too much.'

'I won't make her cry, I promise.'

A over exagerrated sigh from the screen. 'And do eat! You're skin and bones.'

Justin felt the heat in his face. 'Moeder,please!'

'Well you ARE. Mothers know these things.'

'You know everything, you're perfect.'

'Me? Only ninety percent.' his mother joked and they shared a laugh.

After the laptop was closed for the night, he sat still, gazing at the sky while up on the rooftop of the hotel.

His own mind in a spin.

His mother didn't know everything.

She didn't know him that well.

Or his plans.

Having a girlfriend for on camera to keep nosy reporters and gossiping fans off your back was cool.

Having a woman to use for her body, to swap it with your sister's so she could have a human body once more,ah,that was even better.


	42. Chapter 42

She wasn't struggling with her gym bag but he grabbed it anyway.

'Let GO!' Kaitlyn struggled. 'That's mine!'

'Oh-KAY, damn I was only trying to help.' Dolph grumbled.

'I'm not a helpless female, you know.'

'No, just one with cool hair.'

'You think my hair's cool?' Her brain shut itself off, window slammed down to keep out the cold air. Women were for her, not men, not even this one, charming and seductive in a plastic- handsome way, real life Ken doll, smiling at her.

'Yeah.'

'Besides you've helped me enough. I LOVED her, and she runs around with men, doesn't even look at me...'

He held her in the most big brother friendly way, because anything more and she would knee him in the nuts.

'You need a good woman.'

'Rub it my face, why don't you?'

'I thought you didn't go for that.'

Grin on a tan and now she was laughing instead of weeping.

'Save it for Curt.'

'To sombrero or not sombrero?'

'Oh wear the damn hat, you rock it.'

'Glad you noticed.'

Not a typical male and female relationship, not her boyfriend, she had little use for males and their floppy parts, but this guy, her 'brother' just what she needed right now after a crush fallen apart.

Now what she WANTED, that would take anatomy of another to make right.

Situps,pushups, then some rope skipping, now off to the weights, start with a measly twenty pounds in each hand, move up ten pounds each time, getting,building slowly into the hundreds, working the arms, then legs, then some chest and back work.

Not fat at all, a rounded face but very lean body.

He liked how he looked. Seth was being more than a JOTM to him, trying to make him feel worthless.

But who cared about Seth at this time when another man was alone, lonely,miserable?

Poor Joey. Dean thought, had a vanished runaway husband, guy left without a trace.

He was going to do something nice for Joey, the guy was kind and caring, wise and helpful, had taught him, assisted him in everything from headlocks to high flying moves to armdrags.

Joey who sat watching all his students with a blank face, empty eyes, huge frown.

A twist tie from a loaf of bread still wrapped around his ring finger.

And a cold empty house to call home with a lonely bed to lie awake in.

Dean planned to help Joey some way. The man needed love.

Love.

Love.

Dean figured it out all at once, grinned and planned it out mentally.

Great idea if there even was one.

One slice.

Entire pizza down to this, plus crusts.

Mason observed it, reached for it,changed his mind.

Stepped outside with a grin and waved at his cariad, jock of his dreams, his AlRil, playing basketball beneath the string of lights clipped to the overhang on the roof.

Mason dodged a sleeping Sport, held his hands out to show the pizza box.

'I thought you might be hungry with your shooting of the hoops.'

'Thanks.' Another basket tossed, success. 'Did you do like before, get down to one slice?'

Mason blushed. Alex knew him too well.

'Ah HA!' Riley laughed which woke the dozing Corgi. 'I figured you would!'

'I shall for you buy another and let you eat all of it.'

'Don't bother, massive cariad, I'm not hungry anyway.'

Mason relaxed.

'Not for pizza.' Alex winked and grinned and Mason's calm altered into a painfully swollen crotch.

'My jock cariad, I am ready for you anytime you wish.'

'Cool.' The basketball dropped and rolled, a yawning dog trailed behind his people, went back to sleep next to a closed door.

Tired enough even the cries of excitement and joy didn't disturb him.


	43. Chapter 43

A dental checkup had placed him as babysitter of the day.

Not that Roman minded. He loved his son, cool little guy, mix of he and Leo's dna, small young Roman Leok Reigns jr. who Seth jokingly nicknamed 'Roller' and that was a rare thing to see a smile on Seth.

Their sweet charming test tube boy who had everyone in love with him from first glance. Even Dean was known to beg for a chance to babysit.

But today for now it was Romes sr and jr keeping each other in good company.

'Can you say Daddy?'

Mini Roman glanced away from his blocks, the tiny foam football, the scattered assortment of other toys, plush to plastic and beamed. He had a half dozen small pearly teeth, each sprouting in had cost the couple a full nights sleep.

'Da da...'

'Great job, my man!'

'Ta ta ta.'

'Oh well, see that's other Daddy. Say my name. Say Dah-dee.'

'Daffy.'

'That's a start.'

'Dassee.'

'Er...try again...Dahhh.'

'Dah.'

'Deeeee.'

'Bee.'

'You're getting a kick out of my torment, aren't you?' Roman asked the version of he and Leo in miniature, even had their hair, cute little guy, held him on his lap and kept trying with names. 'Dah-dee.'

Small Romes brow furrowed. Then he grinned, displaying mainly gums.

'Dah-tee.'

Roman shrugged. It was close enough.

'Super job, little man!'

RJ grinned then paused and squinted.

Larger Roman felt the warm spot on his leg, hopped up quickly, checked his son's doll sized hounds of Justice tee and his tiny sneakers before making a bee line (or perhaps a Dahbee line) for the nursery down the hallway, ready to change a thick padded but very soggy diaper.

He didn't mind, this was actually enjoyable.

He wanted more children.

He wanted a daughter too.

'There we go! Powdered and dry, all set.'

Mini Roman yanked a finger from his nostril,examined it with a scowl, then grinned and placed his finger up near the face of this dah-tee, the one with the arm people had drawn on.

'Oh, no thanks, I'm full.' Roman grabbed a tissue and wiped his son's green slime fingers clean.

They were both half dozing in the recliner, back in the living room when Leo returned.

'The men of my dreams.'

A trip of embraces and a baby squeal of delight before Roller was mildly squished in between a loving long double husband kiss.

Leo took his boy and bounced him a bit, smiling.

'Teeth okay?'

'The few I have left are fine, tip top ta ta shape.'

'Glad to hear.'

'I bit the dentist.'

'Again?!'

'This time one the arm. He may have liked it.'

'He'd better not or I'll hit him so hard...'

Another kiss to calm the envy.

'How'd baby do?'

'Same as always.'

'Still eating boogies?'

'No, now he's sharing the wealth.' Roman grinned and Leo burst into hyena chuckles.

'That's our boy! Sharing and caring!'

Small Roman giggled and yawned.

'He's tired.'

'I'm NOT.'

'Great time for a nap then.'

Exactly.'

It WAS the best time for a nap, sleep for baby and intensely sweet lovemaking for the adults.

Roman didn't mind this aspect of his life now either, if anything Leo's crazed cackles and howls and shrieks during orgasm aroused him more than disgusted him.

'More, more,more!' Leo laughed wildly, stuck to him, sweat and a small line of blood on Roman's back where teeth had sliced him.

'Waitasec...' Roman muttered and listened in on the baby monitor.

'All is well?'

'Not a peep.'

'Not a Canadian's marshmallow chickens.'

'Hmmm, let's check anyway.'

Half dressed and fluids drying, they leaned in silent over the crib, matching proud smiles.

'He's adorable, perfect...'

'The greatest.'

'Yesssss.'

'Would you want a daughter?'

'I'm agreeable with anything you'd choose.'

'A daughter would be a great addition.'

'A lioness Princess.'

'Precisely.'

'I love-'

And Leo's voice was replaced with loud beeping.

Roman blinked. The clock alarm.

All a dream, a pleasant one.

Rolled over, grunted, grinned. Leo conked out beside him.

He slid from bed, yawned, scratched himself in various locations, looked in at Seth, on his own bed, only him in it, sleeping.

And then Dean's bed, across from their room.

Empty bed.

cool sheets, still made up.

Dean hadn't stayed there overnight.

He was with someone else.


	44. Chapter 44

He should've been in Australia.

He should have inside who was in Australia and that didn't mean his King's ditzy divvy boyfriend.

Instead he was in the Land of Jayge, watching this excited creature holding something long and metallic.

'Piercing needle.' Wade guessed from his side of the rather plain and medium sized hotel room. No luxury suite this time.

'Tagger.'

'A what?!'

'It's to tag sharks, to keep track of them. That's what I'm doing part of this morning, me and a few others.' Justin explained.

'Only a few/'

'Not any cowards, so I'll expect YOU'LL be staying here.'

How dare you call me a coward! I'm going if you're going.'

'I knew you were afraid.'

'You know very little at best.'

'That's your fear, right? That I can take him away...BOTH of them from you easy.'

'Close your mouth and lead me to those sharks.'

Justin had somewhat tricked him.

The entire small group, instructor included, plus the extra four men there for safety purposes(possibly if someone began drowning,Wade guessed) were staring at him, snug wetsuited up, a tall clone of a condom.

Justin was snickering within earshot. The brat had fooled him, everyone else was in beach attire, tops,shorts, some bare chest worn by the guys.

He felt ridiculous stuck in this garb.

The giggling and staring of a different sort changed his mind. One of Brodus' dancing girls and Lillian were both looking and whispering, pointing.

Of course! He smiled faint at first before it grew. Not tight fitting garb but form fitting enough to show off what he had and his husband didn't call him a ham smuggler for no reason.

'What's with you?' Justin elbowed him.

'Well endowed.'

'Yeah, I am.'

'I was speaking of-' Words cut off painfully when Justin hopped over his body, elbowed him in the side and possibly but doubtful that it was accidental, stepped right on his 'endowment'.

And came to a charming, adorable sliding halt at the pair of females who went from checking out the UK to focusing on the SA.

'Ladies.' Justin grinned and more giggles and smiles erupted.

No smile from Wade, not this entire blasted stupid tour.

He longed for Australia.

Missed his children, missed his idiot, wondered if Drew was pissed or depressed at being dumped from BOTH cards, a spit in the face of such misused talent, poor guy.

The giggling that once pleased him now angered him.

This was indeed Were's world and he hated every bit of it.


	45. Chapter 45

'Awh-Wahhhhhhh!'

Jinder handed over the fourth box of tissues since last evening.

He didn't understand men who liked other men THAT way at all, maybe they were actually women on the inside.

He missed Drew too but wasn't crying about it.

Okay, so it had to be the seperation of tours, no giant furious frowning Brit, no 'I will jump off of the planet and orbit it' SA guy around.

But that didn't explain his 'Band Leader's' increased appetite, the constant gulping of water( usually with a odd colorful powder mixed in, Jinder had noticed but stayed mute) or the 24/7 wailing and sobbing.

Heath was a puzzle and Jinder, while concerned, had no interest in putting the pieces in right place.

'You're taking your luggage out clubbing?'

'I'm not going to party, I'm going home.'

'But you ARE home.'

'No, Home...with my dear Moeder. So you get this room all to yourself, Chuckles.'

'What you did today was uncalled for...and don't call me Chuckles!'

'Too late.'

'Then get out of my sight if you're in such a hurry.'

'Yeah but one last thing before I go.'

A blur of a swift kick clipped him not enough to knock him out but enough to topple him, tree falling.

Justin on him, straddling, grinning, literally tearing the white button down shirt open.

'You'll buy me another.'

'I'll buy you dozens.' Justin replied before his face dropped and teeth used to unzip.

Wade groaned, didn't struggle. He enjoyed a good bite.

Never rejected a proper licking either.

Teeth and tongue, fingers and lips and then he put Justin in his place though not quite how he had wanted as revenge.

Impaled him instead.

And yanked the nuisance down close enough so HE could bite.

Justin screeched, the most beautiful sound in his ears that late afternoon, watching the sky darken, riding up and down, big hands on his hips holding him, as the other hips went up, penetrating further.

Wade drank of Were blood as he thrust, doing as much damage as he could intimately, his own 'Souvenier'

for this bratty gorgeous pest to remember.

'How's THAT now?'

'I love you.' Justin answered and meant it.

'Ummm...' Wade ran his fingers through messy mane and smiled. Justin still smelled of sea water.

'No ' I love you' back?'

'Not this time.'

'Bitch.'

'If it wasn't either of them, it'd be you with me, how's that?'

'I like it.'

Justin settled in for a quick snuggle, had to leave too soon but ready.

He'd see and talk and have fun with his Moeder again, his sister also.

He'd be Home within Home.

And now in large inked arms, he was already.


	46. Chapter 46

Wearing double denim caused depression.

At least that's what he jokingly told himself, between wailing, weeping, occasional bursts of wild laughter.

Fat and ugly, that's what he was. Seeing himself in the mirror made him cry.

He was UGLY! Big chicken beak nose and ragdoll hair and cantaloupe belly.

Hotel nearly ran out of tissues, he cried so often.

But laughed more when was stuck on the bed, beached whale, turtle flipped on its back, had to roll somewhat, no rock, just rolling to hit the floor.

He was fat, wore as many oversized shirts as possible, draped in a tent, a muumuu.

How could anyone love him, find him attractive, looking this terrible?

He pondered over the Family he had, why they cared.

Wade, Drew, Justin...maybe the two tallest were drunk and Justin...maybe he'd hit his head on something, doing all those crazy flips.

They cared about him but he felt bad they had to see him, bloated and repulsive.

Then Heath saw himself, really took a hard look.

And smiled.

He wasn't hideous at all, strange looking, sure but not disgusting.

Wasn't fat either but rounded, filled out, full of babies.

and that was GOOD.

He was suddenly happy, delighted, overwhemingly overjoyed, couldn't stop grinning.

Thankful for everything he had.

Grateful always and forever.

Managed to waddle down a fortunately quiet mostly empty hallway. Only the housekeeping who barely glanced his way.

He found the VIP guests only mini fridges in the lounge, located his cold bottles of water, snatched one up, stayed thirsty always now, had to go alot too.

'Beautiful.'

The water bottle did some jayge-ish flying tumbles of its own, nearly slipping from Heath's fingers.

And referee Armstrong caught it, handed it back politely.

The smile he wore was scary.

The lustful gleam in his eyes was worse.

chilled to the bone.

'Beautiful.' he said again, a whisper.

'Uh...yeah, thanks.'

The hand on his face startled him into a standstill, couldn't budge when fingers climbed over his bristles of a beard attempt.

'I...really...you shouldn't.'

'Beautiful.'

Great, now he had his own version of fruit loop looney tunes Derrick.

'It's not nice to fondle people.'

Heath scooted and pushed himself past the busy hands, scowling.

'You're pregnant.'

'How did-?!'

Not good. Not good or safe if a human, a full blooded human knew his secret.

He couldn't run away.

But he could waddle at a fast pace and did, until he was safely back in the room, Jinder eyeing him with confused worry on his face.

A human knew he was...

A human!

His life's shoe had just stepped into a big brown pile.

'So we're agreed?'

'Yes! I take him for myself and you have his husband.'

'Not his husband! MY husband!' Derrick fussed into the phone.

'Yeah, sure.'

'Take the brat, do whatever you wish with him.'

'You know I will.'

Derrick grinned, begin to rock in place, on the floor, staring blankly at a bare wall.

It was nice to have help.

Especially when they were as evil as you.


	47. Chapter 47

Immediately he was wary and upset at the sounds, a different scent in the air, the strange car parked in front of his mother's house, HIS house, home where he'd grown up but as his mother would say, not matured any.

The laughter made the tiny hairs on the back of his neck bristle.

His dearest Moeder with another man.

That tore him inside out, shredded, a paper doll clipped with scissors.

Justin increased the movement of his feet, growl building up in the back of his throat, heading as quickly towards his curled upper lip as his legs were traveling to the steps and-

The door swung and he grabbed it without thinking.

A mass of cloth dropped into his hands.

'Either fold or hang to dry, your choosing, Hairball.'

He blinked, lashes down, behind the pile of whites.

'Dah-Roo?!'

'The one and only.'

'I'm glad...I'm glad you're the Only but aren't you NOT supposed to be here?'

'That's why I'm leaving by late tomorrow. Passport with a temper.'

'You're here with me, at my home and leaving the same time I- you PLANNED this the entire time, you sneak!'

'I had help.' Crooked small grin and trouble starting sky eyes shining behind a full clothes basket.

'Pledge, don't yell! He's great with his hands and very helpful.' Sweet Moeder there suddenly, scolding but smiling, hugged him around the laundry somehow.

Justin hugged back, a huge but not hard squooshy hug then his hearing did a backtrack of what his mom had said.

'Moeder, please, that's humilating!'

'What did I say?'

'That he's good with his h-'

'No, she said GREAT.' And another prefected Drew smirk made its presence known enough that Justin dared to kick at his tree tall lover.

'I was speaking of helping with the chores.' His mother said softly. 'What you do in bed in your own business.'

Drew's grin never left, while Justin's blush increased tremendously.

'You have yourself a nice man, I've never had so much help before.' His mother nodded to Drew knowingly. 'Pledge used to hide far up in the trees to get out of housework.'

'As a child.'

'Oh more than that, he still does it.'

Drew chuckled and justin covered his face in shame.

'Well I won't today.'

'You'll help?'

'As long as I'm here whatever you need, I'll do.'

'Hmmm.' A big smile crept over his mother's face while they folded and sorted clothing. She nodded again to Drew. 'You're a decent influence on him yet.'

Late night, very late, hours past midnight and hours left to sunrise, a dilemma intruded.

'So what ARE we going to do?' drew fixed his jeans back in place.

Justin wiped his chin and licked his hand dry before speaking. 'I don't want to wake Moeder.'

'Me either, she's wonderful...it's nice having a mom around.'

'I'll share mine with you.'

'There's no need to-'

'Drew, shut up. I'll share, I don't mind, you deserve some mom love too.'

'I...thanks.'

'And that's NOT anything against your mom, she's cool too and still yours of course.'

'I should hope so.'

'So...let me think...'

'I'll nap during.'

'Shut UP,Drew!' Justin laughed into his damp hands. 'We don't have close neighbors.'

'We're going to fuck outdoors?!'

'Yeah! You up to it, chicken?'

'I'm more beef than poultry.'

'Then prove it. Let's visit my favorite tree.'

'TREE?!' Drew yelped as he was hauled out the window.


	48. Chapter 48

Of course it was the tallest tree within many miles, towering, wooden castle, leafy fortress.

'I'm not climbing THAT, it's more than likely dangerous.' Drew stepped back.

Justin gave him a pitiful glance before shrugging and scampering up the tree, easily hopping from one limb to the next.

'I repeat, I am NOT...' Drew began and a rope fell at his feet. 'So you want me to climb?'

'Yes!' Justin called from high above, a brown speck of his face showing, then a flash of white which meant he was laughing about this prediciment. 'Minus the 'to climb' part.'

Drew laughed himself and latched onto the rope.

Time to play monkey and then, rabbit.

Both hands, tanned and eager, kept him in place while the face remained down.

It was classic, unbeatable give and take, Drew being a polite guest and rubbing Jayge thoroughly at the same time.

He gave justin a tiny smack but a sharp one and turned him halfway before Justin understanding, moved in a circular motion the rest of the way.

out on a limb, a WIDE limb that supported both their weight, thank heavens as each face was pressed rather pleasantly in the others laps.

Drew was a strong, talented licker, using long, slow strokes while Justin liked to nibble and open mouthed chew around in a oval, getting each bit of skin near his teeth.

They both sucked comfortably in synchronization, little gasps becoming moans.

drew tasted the first squirt, clenched Justin closer.

'Wait, wait...not here. I...we need this in my bed.'

'I can't wait long enough to climb back down, walk all the way back...' Drew complained. 'Besides, we'll awake your mother, remember?'

'Please?'

'But-'

'How about both?'

'Both will do.'

Both turned out fine, the rougher play of one Were yanking the others hair back rather viciously, slinging him around by that same messy hair, pulling back to impale him at each heave forward.

They detached long enough to climb down and walk wobbling back to the house.

'Sssh.' A whispered demand in the dark living space.

Face down on the pillow for some more gentle rocking, pun mildly intended, before a soft and carefully planned roll onto the back, face to face.

'Hey.' A giant smile, heavy accented voice, wonderfully amused.

'Haai.' Amused grin likewise.

'Jy is my liefde.'

That overwhelmed Justin enough he teared up. His Packmate, speaking his own language, had risked his career traveling here for HIM, how had he ever been so foolish,idiotic,stupid, to EVER want and chase after anyone else?!

This wasn't physically and verbally Corey, wasn't cruel and insulting Seth, wasn't even Ceej who used him as a Randos substitute, no this was His Drew, his packmate, his possible future mate because as much as Jayge feared marriage, dammit, he'd change his mind for THIS guy, HIS guy.

And the damp affected them both, tears and semen, gushing, to drown them both.

Drew wiggled out later, cautious and slowly, slightly before sunrise as they'd dozed off still conjoined.

He smiled wearily, over half asleep still, he liked waking up inside his best lover since the UK.

Stumbled across to the bathroom, made many uses of it, clean and drained and dry, wobbled around and got lost in the unfamiliar home.

Flopped over the couch and fell asleep there.

and after sunrise that was where he lay, Kamaria sniffing him and wagging her tail while Justin and his mother watched, smiling in amusement.


	49. Chapter 49

A sight to see, one leg horizontal across the sofa, the other leg stretched in a way painful to see, over the back of the sofa, one hand and arm on the floor, the other arm and hand and long hair curtain over the face, all dangling on the coffee table.

"I'm impressed." Justin's mother commented.

"His last conquest is a flexible yoga expert."

"Or I had my way with him earlier, tired us both."

"Moeder!" The brown tan was covered by brick, by cooked lobster.

"I apologize, though I admit you've found a decent one at last."

"Too good for me."

"You aren't bad luck."

"But-"

"No more than I am."

"You're not!"

A warm loving smile, caring blanket, sweet arms around his heart.

"Neither are you."

Justin used his lover as a seat, played conked out Drew's backside as drums. This helped him think.

"Moeder, I've plenty to ponder."

Another beaming smile.

"Then after breakfast, you and your man should take your sister for a long walk."

"Yeah, the exercise will be nice."

"And the chance to...discuss matters."

"You're right, I...we have alot to talk about."

"Where to begin?" Justin had the long neon green leash wrapped double around a fist, his sister sniffing near the waterfall.

"Whatever suits you." Drew glanced at Kamaria, blushed then looked away quickly. Impolite to watch your boyfriend's sister squat on the grass.

"This land...most of the continent was populated by Shapeshifters."

"Different types of Weres?"

"Wolves, lions, hyenas...that's how we adopted Leo."

"Adopted?"

"Found him, he's Donnie to our Thornberries." Justin laughed, shoving his face slurping sister from his lap. "Humans destroyed his pack."

" And you blame yourself."

"Yes! Because I'm bad luck!"

"I'd place blame where it's due, on the poachers."

"So would I but-"

"Continue."

"Swim with me and I'll talk your ears off."

"How cold is the water?"

"It's comfortable enough. Besides haven't I told you before, never fear diving in headfirst?"


	50. Chapter 50

No soaked bodies or drenched hair but four feet, dark and lighter brown, dipped into the water.

Kamaria nearby tied to a tree, leaping to catch butterflies.

'This entire continent was at one time, decades ago, all for Weres, until humans came in and being slaughtering them, wiping them out, stealing their land.'

'Wretched.'

'Yeah and my mother...she used to be one of those humans, until she changed her mind and left.'

'Tired of the nonsense.'

'That and she met my father, didn't want to hurt him, hurt anyone anymore.'

'Love, the absolute life changer.'

'And life creator.' Justin leaned into Drew comfortable, not quite a snuggle but close.

He could smell smoke remained from the fires.

They burned at night and he was kept awake by gunshots in the dark.

Even most days they destroyed, cutting a path through the trees.

He was scared sometimes, wondering if the bad people ever found them, knew what they really were, how much they would hurt them, him and Mommy and Daddy.

But now walking through the black stubs of grass, with Daddy and Mommy( and her balloon belly) by his side, he feared nothing and nobody.

All the doggies were asleep and not moving, and most had no teeth or clothes on where the mean people had took them.

And they were red and wet, the same as when he fell and scraped his knees sometimes.

Justin stood staring at the group of dead hyenas, frowning, smoke smell clinging to his blond hair.

the smallest doggie was moving and crying.

He carried it, squirming, back to Moeder. Mommy could fix anything, she knew about babies, had another in her tummy.

'Baby!'

'That's a hyena...my lord...one survived, thank god...'

'Baby!' Justin held the creature up and grinned.

'That's right, sweetie, it is, wait here.'

And he waited, patting the doggie's head, explaining to it how Mommy would help fix its boo-boos while she and Daddy talked about something in low voices.

'Okay, we'll keep him, it's only right. But you can help me raise him, okay?'

Justin nodded and grinned.

He'd got himself the brother he'd always wanted.

Not long after that, a sister.

'Leo the hyena.'

'Yeah, that's why we're brus forever.'

'That's a great story.'

'It's all true.'

'Hey, I know you're not lying. Before I wouldn't have believed but-'

'Ugh, don't say believe.' Justin crossed his eyes and made gagging noises.

'Will do, pack Leader.'

'yuck, don't call me THAT either, say Pack Mate instead.'

'the mate part I prefer.'

'Mmmm, me too. I'm never getting married.'

'No, not you, not Danger Boy.'

Justin faked a scowl then chuckled, leaned more against Drew, pressing.

'But if I did...I'd be with you.'

a kiss, already something sugary, became exploring.

'All your millions of girlfriends will hate me.'

'Only one and I'm using her for her body.'

'ooops, there goes my bone.' Drew quipped as a tongue slid over his.

'I mean it seriously! I want my sister to look like a human again, it's only fair.'

'Well, I'll help you if you want.'

'You are too good to me.'

'Are you using me for my body?'

Justin pushed Drew down and straddled him.

'I am now.'

Gentle nibbles across two chests combined with bites from the SA mouth and licks from the Kilt one.

Hands gripped around a back and Justin saw the sky above him, everything blue filled his eyes as his lower body was equally filled, long serpentine wetting him, hips to hips, both groaning.

He bit into a big shoulder, trembled.

Felt more liquid shoot up into him.

And heard Drew's sighing moan, felt the tremor, and howled loud enough his sister stopped sniffing a fallen branch enough to look over at them.

His own homecoming, appreciated in ways words could never express.


	51. Chapter 51

The humilation was intense.

He looked horrible and the surrounding laughter reminded him so, mocked him, chased him.

Drew's had no cruelty in it, no insult but more amusement than anything. Why not, they'd been making the other laugh since they first met.

Justin's may have contained a drop of mean in it but that reason for was obvious, the love-hate-jealously they had for each other, great relationship in bed, terrible everywhere else.

This was that wretched traitor Daniel's fault, angry and spiteful at his lack of scoring some quality Kane-meat,though vegeterian he still proclaimed to be.

No surprise there, Daniel from the start, the Nexus beginning had been trouble.

but another, nearly as foolish and pointless, hadn't.

THAT one had always stuck by his side, went along with his ideas, but never never let himself be a doormat, loyal and stupid, but no idiot.

Almost could admire and respect the twit if not for that hair.

Clippers, he needed them. Where the hell WERE they?!

'Wait!'

The usual cat with a stomped on tail screech he knew to well.

Wade sighed,slumped, paused.

'What now?'

'I want to...feel...'

'Pity from anyone, sympathy, from YOU especially I do not want.'

'Do I LOOK like I'm mocking you?!'

In fact, he didn't, wasn't. Standing there distraught but not teasing, not laughing.

good.

The hideous vest was gone also which perked things up quite well.

Two orange-ish hands on his face, stroking from fuzz to bristle to bare skin, faintly over his lips then back to his chin, made the 'perk' a tree.

He leaned in to cease one of the delicious moobs, sucked most of beneath his tongue, squeezed the other with a slightly rough hand.

Heard the moan, encouraged, did a few more delightful things then halted at the flattened place, once melon.

'Where are the children?'

'The babies have relocated.'

'You had them and didn't tell me?!'

'No no no, you know I'd never betray you.'

He was right, he never had. That was how the Corre was created, stupid name still.

'So where ARE they?!'

'Still inside. Relax, they're more around my navel.'

'Ah.' Wade bent down a touch and feeling not ridiculous at all spoke to them. 'Helllo babies.'

Double kicks(or punches perhaps) increased his joy.

'They'll be out this week.'

'And how do you know this?'

'Beacuse they're flat. And Kane informed me.'

'Of course he'd know.'

'Yep. So can I shave you?'

'I'd rather leave it.'

'Yeah that be cool too, but I miss my smooth side.'

'I LIKED my beard!'

'Yeah try picking hair out of your crack most nights and then you'd change your tune.'

'Don't tune!' Wade held his hands out in defense. 'I'll go bare, it's hot enough as is.'

'Mmmm hmmm, VERY hot.'

He forgot to groom once Heath sat on him, plop, right in his lap.

He returned to suckle, to grab and grope,pinch and kiss frantically, raising himself up far off the seat of the chair to rise into each thrust.

Barbershop was closed for good , no use for it.

He had real true love, all he needed.

Washing the sex off was something he always shied at.

He loved his husband's goo on him, wanted to keep it.

Of course now with a clean shorn face, there'd be plenty more goo to enjoy later on.

Big freckled grin interrupted by a cramp.

Another, then another.

False labor, he reminded himself.

Then frowned. He WAS due this week, maybe it wasn't...

More cramps.

And out of his pouch, the slit, a thin line of blood and clear fluid began to trickle down, combining in a swirl with the warm water of the shower spray.

False had came true.


	52. Chapter 52

The familiar humming reduced his panic.

He stuck his face out from the shower stall, fumbled for a towel.

'Heyyyy, JC.'

'Out of conditioner?'

'Actually this is more of an emergency.'

The dancing slowed to a light tapping. 'Really bad?'

'I hope not...it's...well, how fast can you run?'

'Not very but in this case, I'll go gazelle.'

Johnny snatched Jinder's hands on the way out, pulling him along, something to laugh about between pains, Jinder's twisted up puzzled expression.

And who knew? Maybe they were an item, or becoming one. though Jind DID have a stripper chickie who could do some creative things involving balloons and her orifices.

that was something to ponder another time, the possible crush on JC's side mainly, as another knife stab gut wrench ache shot through him.

Give the kids credit, they could cause pain worse than anyone else.

JC and Jind weren't there, thankfully, since this would be an explanation and a half to give to humans.

He'd mildly fibbed, saying he had a stomach virus and would be okay later on.

Kane arrived second, barely tied with Wade for first, who'd bowled him over rushing into the hotel room, face hard stone and sheer panic.

Justin was there, one to be grateful to see and Drew(thanks, Brother!) also by his side, smiling and holding his hand.

From the smell and the dust in their hair, Heath knew they'd been having sex BENEATH the ring again but was too busy with controlling his breathing to comment.

He did his best to not show ache, mostly for Wade's sake who seemed on the verge of a major heart malfunction.

Not freaking out was difficult, what with all the blood streming from his slitted pouch.

Kane's huge hands were there, helping guide a tiny tiny pink bald head out, then amazingly another.

Impossibly micro small, pink, hairless and squeaking.

'Mice?!' Wade's mouth was a pretzel of disdain.

'Bats.' Kane corrected, then spoke the species genus name.

'Oh.' Wade sat back. 'British bats, of course.'

'And right in time for your birthday!' Heath commented but lay still.

'Yeah, that's your luck, you ALWAYS win.' Justin growled and Drew nudged him, shaking his head.

'Okay, everyone shut up, don't fight now.' Heath closed his eyes. 'Both boys? Girls?'

'One of each.' Another Kane answer.

'Like we wanted.' Wade spoke and Justin snarled more and Drew sighed. Here we go again, dammit.

'Lucy and Jack.'

'Wonderful names. Anything you'd like, my darling.'

'Shaun of the Dead in a Speedo.' Heath quipped and spotted Wade's frown. 'What? He's hawt.'

'You and your fetish for accents...ah well, got us THIS far.' Wade ignoed Justin's envious Were tantrums and felt bad for Drew, pushed aside again.

'I'm worn to the...the Corre.'

'Then we leave and let you rest.' Kane stood up.

'YOU can go, I'M staying, I'm not leaving my wifesband and children.' Wade snapped at the grin behind the mask.

'We'll ALL stay.' Drew decided. 'But be very quiet.'

'Cause we're hunting damn rabbits.' Justin joked and sat right against Drew, bringing his smile back.

They stayed silent, mainly unmoving, one by one fell asleep in the chairs.

Only one, the upcoming birthday Brit didn't shut his eyes more than a blink.

Remained near the bed, holding both hands in one of his, watching his extremely small bat offspring sleep along with his beloved.

Eyes wide open, damp and bright,huge, to match the large smile.


	53. Chapter 53

Large bowl of cheese popcorn, lots of water, lots of beer, piles of different candies, stack of 'guy movies' action flicks from the eighties and nineties and a big soft pale blue green couch with C-Hawk there, plopped on it.

Great way to spend the night.

'And for our first feature pres-' Zack began and was silenced by the doorbell.

'Should I?' Curt budged from his chocolates.

'No, my place...I'll get it.'

It was Dolph to spoil his life as he had for far too many years to not be annoyed from.

And he had to have that dippy hat on, the stolen sombrero.

Not only there to ruin his night but to take his friend away again.

Zack pouted and slumped down, glaring, arms crossed and lips pursed, no longer caring from any car chase and gun fire and HUGE EXPLOSION! film not while his buddy and his frenemy were groping beside him.

Three dozen kisses broke him, his patience and his heart.

Dolph got on his nerves. What DID Curt see in that jerk, he'd never understand.

So barely thinking he changed into his most worn jeans, removed his shirt, stepped into the hallway.

Knew the room number by heart.

Went seeking loving for himself.

No sharing.

It was the jeans that drew him in, moth flying to burn itself on a hot light and Regal had once more singed his wings.

Not as much the denim, he considered, but the hills of skin beneath the cloth, one for each hand, soft and smooth and nice scent, as he squeezed them and kissed enough to make their lips raw.

Felt young again with his Zack.

Hadn't been attracted to any other this way since ages ago, meeting his wife the first time.

Mike had his own giant luxury suite, big enough for ten people, now only three here.

He'd politely invited riley, former tagalong, not bad kid, since he hated being alone.

Wondered how much the guys would laugh at him, knowing his fear, being alone?

His big mouth and ego did nothing to cover how he felt, scared when all alone.

impatient too. It was August already and he SAID he'd be back by now.

Miz huffed and fumed and had a mini tantrum.

Before hearing his guests definitely making themselves at home.

He scampered up the stairs, nosy squirrel, spied on them.

They formed a diagonal T, Mason behind Alex, holding him by the hips, plunging forward.

Miz shuddered, raced back down the stairs, back in his own room, his bed.

He could still hear the moans.

Greased up a particular Elite action figure(after removing the furry coat, no need to get lube on it) and pushed the face inside his body.

Gasped, pushed in a bit more.

rode his Morrison to the music of grunts and sighs above him.

One and a half days off before back to work again.

hadn't brought the babies home, not yet, concerned his dog might hate on them.

Wade kept them some, then unwillingly traded off to Kane, then Jayge, then Drew, adorable Natterer's bats, had big ears just like Daddy.

No big buddy Boodah here right now, still in the kennel being kept and looked after by a neighbor.

His front door was open.

The door was...

He like the idiot his husband said he was ran to it.

and the brick hit him, fist in the face, wipeout,blacked out.

Brock grinned over him.

'welcome home.'


	54. Chapter 54

WARNING!-This has non-con in it.

'Leave him unmarked.' Derrick had said and Brock obeyed, not getting paid even a micro fraction of what he was getting from Vince and his family, but money was money, his weakness, whether it was a measly twenty or several million.

It was good to be greedy and have a huge ego, his way of life.

Studied the fallen form, while waiting for Bateman's next command.

Wondered what punishment this little freckled freak was going to suffer.

These people were equivalent to movie villians, they had him tied up in some unused warehouse out in Nowhere-Land.

Derrick, who was smug, gloating and mixing up something in a syringe behind him.

Brock was nearby, counting his cash.

And Referee Armstrong was right in his face, stroking his chin, sighing, calling him 'Beautiful' and 'Gorgeous' over and over.

'Can I have him now?'

'Have fun, but DON'T damage him! I need that face, the body unmarked.'

Armstrong giggled, actually giggled, a shrill crazed laugh.

'I'll clean him after.'

'Don't bother, I'll take a shower.' Derrick filled the syringe full.

Heath's eyes bulged, uncovered, restraints but no blindfold. These creeps, they WANTED him to see what awful things they had planned.

And Jinder thought the Wyatts were the ones to fear.

He forgot this thought, shook from his brain when Armstrong plunged into him, a pair of referee pants dropped on top of pulled down to his ankles jeans.

Heath didn't fight, for one, it'd make things worse and second, he couldn't anyway.

At least Road Dogg's relative used a condom.

small favors.

Armstrong yelped and shuddered behind him, a faint collapse, a huge grin.

Then went for his mouth, prying it open, poking his gums with gooey fingers, then probing, frantic penis.

It barely hurt. He was used to Wade, who was much bigger, over twice the size, used to Drew's racehorse length, used to Justin's wild bouncing atheleticism.

He only wanted it to end, to go home.

Armstrong finished and sprawled out, beaming, an insane sunbeam.

Derrick wore a wicked nasty grin, worse than the other two men had.

Tiny ant bite, stinging pin prick pain.

Then he was melting.

His skin was melting, changing shape and color.

So was Derrick's.

faces altered, hair lengthened and shortened, tattoos vanished and reappeared, anatomical magic trick.

Heath gasped, open mouthed, pop eyed, jerked and squirmed in the ropes around him.

His own face in front of him.

His body,hair,the works.

glanced in awe, in terror down at his body.

Not his any longer, but Derrick's.

Derrick kept the grin, reached up and kissed him on the forehead, practicing Wyatt, before knocking him aside.

'I have your identity now.'

Another slap, on the side of the side. Practicing Gibbs.

'and I'm taking My Husband all for myself also.'


	55. Chapter 55

Something to get used, to savor, this new body.

Wash it squeaky, shiny clean.

Of all the hidden tats, Derrick liked the snowflake on the ankle the most.

He danced giddy in front of the mirror, brick red and navy striped towel tumbling down beneath his fingertip grip.

Smiled, laughed, shouted and whirled in circles.

This body was going to reward him in ways he'd deserved for years.

Start by having his Perfect Husband.

Go from there.

Collect much more than paper money in a silly board game.

'Leo, which piece do you want to be?'

'No pandas?'

'Not this time.' Roman patted his lover reassuringly. 'you'll make a great thimble though.'

Leo's face glowed like the sunrise and Seth snorted, grouchy, beside them.

'Love is a waste of time.'

'Maybe for YOU,yeah, but it's your loss if you don't give it a shot.'

'I'd rather shoot it, stab it, beat it to death.' Seth snarled at Roman. 'Where the hell IS that banana bread nerd?!'

romes glanced at Leo, gave him a gentle smile. 'Keeping Joey company.'

'joey?! That bald dork who can't keep a husband?! He's as much a loser as Dean is. They're fitting for each other.'

'You never know...might be. A man can get lonely by himself, who knows?'

'Better still, who cares?' Seth counted out the fake bills, cursing the entire time.

'We are a fruit short.' Leo noted.

'Shut UP, you hyena freak!' Seth fell over the board, swiping at Leo, teeth showing, as Roman moved in front of his boyfriend, a wall to hide behind.

'Lay off Leo, he's no harm to you. But if you touch him, YOU'LL be harmed.'

'why don't...why don't all four of you leave?! Run away, leave this damn excuse for a 'Family', I don't need any of you.'

A big kick sent the game flying, tiny trinket pieces scateered, money like falling leaves littered the floor.

'He is upset his hair is two colors?' Leo asked, balancing the car token on his palm.

'No, he's mad 'cause he's feeling emotions besides anger and hate.'

'He is starting to like and to care.'

'Yeah and that scares him.'


	56. Chapter 56

As much as 'footyball' claimed a decent sized portion of his life, his beloved took even more.

His heart, his body, his mind, had it all.

Wade glanced up, saw the jeans, took note of the shirtlessness, honed in on what he liked to claim as his very own giant rack, squishly embraced his husband, sought out a breast and sucked at it lovingly.

'There's much more for you.'

''Obvious.' Wade grinned, tousled bizarre colored mustard mixed with ketchup shaded hair. 'Where are they now, up to G cup size?'

'Mmmm, maybe.' Derrick smiled seductively in his body, this form he would never leave. 'Do it all to me, whatever you'd enjoy.'

'That may take months.'

'Then I'll do to you.'

This was surprise, his sweet Heath being a tad more Justin like, wild and exciting, holding him down on the hotel bed, actually tearing his shirt apart to get to his chest, almost destroying the jeans the same way.

Wade near protested but couldn't not when he felt the small space inside the mouth, right before it met with throat, swallow him, engulf his size,hold him and had suction of a vacuum.

'Ohhhhh...you've been practicing.'

Derrick sucked, used one hand to rub, the other playing gently with the testicles.

He kept sucking, harder, more firm as the moans increased.

The splash of fluid, sperm tidal wave gagged him for a minute.

He allowed Wade to take over, control him, His God of a husband.

Behind him, the feather touch of a tongue.

Now Derrick was moaning as he was loved.

He was never, he thought, as penetration began, pinching and hurting for a slight moment, then exctasy, going to leave this body.

Derrick would stay Heath forever and Heath could be Derrick.

Let him die there.

Soon enough, he would.


	57. Chapter 57

The manic emotional breakdown frightened him.

All he'd done was merely mention going out with White and Skirt and with that, Heath had snapped, out of control.

'You CAN'T go! You CAN'T leave me, we belong together!'

'Yes we do but-'

'Don't you DARE walk away and leave me!'

Hands on him tightened their grip. It was similiar to being crushed by coils of a large snake.

'I'm not dumping you, I'm only going for a drink or ten with with Sheamus and Drew.'

'Those worthless drunks aren't good enough to polish your shoes.'

Wade felt the anger burning from his husband, caught a glimpse of the ice cold glare, and wondered if this was some sort of male post partum freakout.

'I suppose I can cancel.'

'Yesssss, do that.'

'And reschedule.'

'Nooooo! Don't LEAVE me!' The hands squeezed around his waist, causing him to gasp for air, fish on land. 'We NEED to stay together forever!'

Then the tears came in a waterfall and Wade was overwhelmed.

He kissed the flushed sweaty face, petted the orange hair, smiled worried into the soaked warm neck.

'I'll never leave you. We rabbits have to stick together.'

The blank expression scared him.

True, this was his husband, so he'd seen many a blank look before, but this was...odd.

It was their own personal private joke, 'rabbits', referring to the cartoon couple, Roger and his voluptuous wife, the 'He makes me laugh' quote and Heath remained blank.

Burned out light in a dark room.

Something was wrong, the tantrums, the tears, the strangeness of this man who looked like his beloved but didn't act quite right, less normal than the usual charming ignorance.

Wade tried something he knew might work.

'How about...we make a visit to a furniture store?'

Big smile but still a empty look in the eyes.

'Yeah, beds and all. That'll be fun.'

Wade truly was disturbed.

Beds?

Beds?!

Not a mention of tables at all?!

Something was wrong with Heath.

He wasn't himself lately.

Seth fumed during the workout, watching Joey and Dean knock each other around in the ring.

This new performance center was amazing and he was too furious to enjoy it.

roman had Leo, his kook, and Joey, bread bag twist tie wedding ring still on his finger, apparently had hooked up with Dean, leaving Seth behind.

He'd been rejected, no good traitors.

Well, fuck that shit, he'd yell and argue and beat the crap out of Dean if he had to, make him see how stupid he was, making wrong decisions.

Because Seth was equally upset at himself for also doing idiotic things.

Like beginning to care about these losers he called Family.


	58. Chapter 58

Cool and calm, he remained, so much that sweltering desert temps wouldn't affect him.

Only last piece of evidence to gather.

That was Drew rubbing off on him, he thought, smirking and rolling his eyes, sarcastically amused.

'I wish...' Wade brushed his husband's hair. 'Kane would stop hogging the time with the babies and let us keep them.'

Unhinged flashed in the eyes. 'They WERE born?!'

Heave, toss and tackle, all fight, no flight.

Held the struggling smaller body down, glaring. 'I KNEW something wasn't right! Who ARE you and what have you done with my husband?'

'I'm sure you know me well.' Derrick smiled smug in his new stolen body. 'And your husband is right here with you.'

'you're too psycho to love. Nobody cares about you, you're possibly worse than that bimbo with the massive nostrils and lousy acting ability.'

Derrick didn't struggle, he merely grinned, the grin of one in a padded room, rocking slowly, bloody lip.

'I can MAKE you love me.'

'That'll never occur.'

'If I can take over his body, I can easily end his life.'

'You dare lay a finger on him, I'll-'

'Much too late for that. Besides, his loving ref is taking care of him, physically and otherwise.'

Words to clench around the heart muscle, slow the circulation.

Eyes watered, two sets.

'You'll take me to him, and get back in your own body.'

'And if I don't?' Derrick sought a kiss and was smacked aside.

'Then I'll kill you.'

'Dying in your arms would be Heaven, my dearest Husband.'

. .' Wade snarled and jostled Bateman to no avail No good came from speaking with a lunatic.

'There's nothing you can do or say to force me, I won't.'

'Fine.' Up and to the mirror, fist flying out to smash, grasped a shattered chunk, raised it to chest level. 'I'll kill MYSELF instead of you.'

'NOOOOOOO!' Derrick was up in a flash, flailing, screeching. 'Don't! Please!'

'Then do as I say.'

'Oh-KAY.' Derrick huffed and scowled.

'And no tricks.'

'Not one.' Bateman beamed.

Fingers crossed behind his back.

Brock had left hours ago, at the call and promise of Heyman's business deal,ridding his life of Punk, paying thousands to have the nasty deed done right.

And the over excited touchy feely stalker Ref Armstrong had fell into sticky hot dreams, sperm crust dried on his lips.

One tied and bound, but not as helpless as before Ginger twit smiled at the sound and sight of his new little buddies.

Low places or high or in between, he had friends all over the world.

The music notes spun around his bruised body and scalp, chirring and chittering.

'Hey, y'all.' Heath spit up blood, small bubble, smiled more.

The notes glowed, silver turning golden.

'glad you guys-'

A dozen notes turned pale blue green and made chiming sounds.

'And women.' he corrected.

The notes chimed more, turned bright yellow.

'Came to rescue me.'

The notes whirled in a oval, dark green.

'But I'm going to fight right along side y'all, even if it kills me.'

The notes spun, pink and orange.

'But if I live through it, I'm getting my body back next.'

The notes chimed, purple and white.

They charged.

With their Human friend joining in the battle.


	59. Chapter 59

The referee grunted in his sleep, half curled, half folded into a fetal ball, not as much snoring as snerting.

His 'little' buddies', the music notes had taken the shape of a hand, swooped around the room like a hummingbird, grabbing the keys off the hook hanging from the ceiling.

One click, a careful cautious one and he was free of the jail cell attempt, cage fronted closet door.

'Ah wheeeewww, THANKS, guys!'

One third of the notes flickered, blue as the ocean.

'And girls! Sorry, I keep forgetting!'

One note, the bounciest, tugged at his 'borrowed' Bateman hair, dark colored shorn sheep.

This note was black and white and landed in Heath's hand with a very showoff-y flourish.

'You're like Jay Gee, I swear.'

The note shimmered and chirped.

Another, larger note flashed beside him, close to his ear. This one glowed neon green, alien green.

'And YOU, are alot like Drew. I'll call UFO.'

the music note seemed to bow and laugh.

The largest of all the notes, seemed to fuss at him, yanking his hair and ruined clothing, trying to hurry him along.

'Obvious who you remind me of.'

The note twinkled, sighed and relaxed.

'So what about Asleep Non-Beauty? We'll have to fight him, but I don't want to...to KILL anyone.'

the notes regrouped and talked amongst themselves, a tiny musical DX reunion, minus the dirty jokes.

Maybe not any dirty jokes.

They swirled around him then soaked into him, in some odd magical absorbent way.

He was glowing.

He was GLOWING, fucking bright, lit up the dark warehouse like sun rays.

this was his force field, would keep him from harm.

No one could touch him now.

ready to escape.

seth began to think of them, of the former overweight school nerd and the homeless dropout drug dealing Samoan as he tthought of his dogs.

He DID care about his dogs, which meant he was weak and pathetic, exactly the names his drunk mother had called him growing up.

Maybe...maybe he WAS a loving caring person after all.

But he didn't WANT to be. love was the worst thing, he knew that by watching the other couples, there were tears and arguing, he'd seen firsthand how vicious Randy got when Chris left on tour, how depressed and scowling Miz was minus his parkour crazed boyfriend, the emptiness of Joey without Lucky...

Joey...

HAD Joey claimed Dean as his own? Did he love him? And most of all, why did Seth even bother wondering if he didn't love them?!

Because...dammit all...because he DID love them, as much as his loved his dogs at home. Romes and Fatso were HIS boys, not any others.

Okay,okay so Roman had already found himself a man, total schitzo, yeah but Leo made him happy.

That left Banana Boy, or as Leo nicknamed him, the modern day Cactus Jack, which was of course referring to all the blood Dean had shed, all the life threatening danger he actually enjoyed he'd gone through, (though Leo looked more like Foley, face and beard).

Seth made a point to speak as moments after these thoughts, Dean had entered the rest room and they competed playfully in their favorite game, seeing who could take a whiz the furthest.

Urine wiped away, penises tucked carefully back in place and hands scrubbed soapy, it was The Right Time.

He spoke, ready to prove his mother wrong.

He WAS somebody, despite what she'd said.

'I have something to say.' Seth began and was happy, grateful and relieved when Dean turned to him to listen, caught on his every word.


	60. Chapter 60

'How's Joey doing?'

'Fine and bald.'

'What's his house look like?'

'Really small...he doesn't even have a garage.'

'Is his...bed small?'

'The couch in the living room is.'

'Does he snore or only kick you while sleeping?'

'I don't know how he sleeps.'

'Oh, you two go right to the boning, huh?"

'What's with the being nosy all of a sudden?! YOU, who never cared about my life before.' Dean snarled and shoved back, almost spilling him into the closest urinal, startled into upset halt when Seth remained slumped and hid his face.

'Yeah but I...hell, I care NOW and I don't want to! I don't WANT to love you or Romes either but I DO and it SUCKS!'

'Because you still think it'll make you weak.'

'Yesss.' Seth snapped, grateful that Dean didn't try to hug him or be sympathetic or comforting. He didn't want that at all.

'Then don't love us. We do okay without it, this far.'

'What no therapy? No trying to convince me I'd be better, happier if I did?'

'My answer for that is obvious.'

'You and your nopes.' Seth grinned, holding tears in. Crying was kidstuff and he was no child.

'You're WITH us this long and whether you care or not, doesn't keep us from being a team, unstoppable.'

'i don't want to be weak.'

'And you aren't. And if you ever DO want to change your mind, it won't change who you are.'

seth thought of his worthless hateful mother. She only loved the drink and she WAS weak.

And he WAS better than her, she'd been proven wrong.

So maybe, just maybe, he could do whatever he wanted and still be himself, strong and knocking through people, plowing them down like bowling pins.

his mother had been wrong about him. And Dean had been right the entire time, stuck by him for years, since teenhood, hadn't made Seth a wimp at all and neither had Leo.

Kept him from being alone but didn't make him into a wuss.

THAT was something to consider giving his heart to.

But at that moment he didn't think about his heart, it was another body part that did a man's thinking for him, took control.

This new performance center, still, to the best of his knowledge, yet unused for one particular purpose.

He stood quickly, nodded to Dean, patted him on the back and suggested something wicked.

Watched his Pack member smile, eyes lighting up and glittering, agree, nodding wildly and bumped against him, waist to waist.

'Ready then?'

'I've been ready for years.'


	61. Chapter 61

'You know what we're called?'

'Unstoppable.'

'That and Ambrollins.'

'What a weird...who calls us that?!'

'Females who want to watch us fuck.'

'Not this time, ladies, sorry.' Seth said to the ring ropes, grinning.

'Goofball.'

'I'M the goof?! You who has dressed as a monkey meal and I'M the goof?'

'Yes.'

'Wouldn't it be yep?'

'Only on religious holidays.'

'Goof you.' Seth tugged Dean down with him, rolling around on the ring canvas.

'We'll be caught.'

'Weres don't show on camera if they don't want to.'

'Great cause I don't want to.'

It was a sweet thing, this sex, sugary enough to pass as lovemaking.

Good for Dean, talented crazy guy, he knew how to work a dick well.

Seth held him in place, face in lap, let the tongue glide up from base to head, then biting soft as a feather, then a tiny pinch, then heavy suction.

'Ah-ahhh-ahhh-YEAHHHH!' Seth spat out sweat. 'Where'd you...how'd you...who taught you THAT?!'

'I did. I can fuck myself.'

'You CAN?! Well, damn, congrats, nerd, not bad.'

'When you spend your teens alone, no girlfriend, you make due with what you have.'

'Can I...would you show me?'

'Sure.'

Dean sort of origamied his torso, bending to where he could get his penis down his throat.

'Ta-da!' he said, muffled, sounded more like 'Tuhdeh.'

'Wow...just...fuckingdamn wow!'

'Uhtunkyahnuhwahtooodooonuh.'

Seth DID know. He spit on his hands, dampened everything nicely, pulled apart skin taffy and pushed inside Dean, NOT being gentle. Hell, it was DEAN. the guy could take a fork to the scalp and laugh about it, barbed wire, bone broke, all a joke to him, total masochist.

seth pounded away while Dean gave himself personal head and between them they drenched the ring mat flooded white.

'I'm not saying...whew...' Seth panted, after, falling back. 'That I love you.'

He was gifted a sloppy sticky Dean kiss.

'And I won't ask you tell me either.'


	62. Chapter 62

Almost made it to the door, music notes twirling in a ballet dance, joyous around his Derrick-self.

Two hands on his shoulders paused him.

'You returned so soon? I didn't expect you back already, not the way you get, chasing after someone who doesn't even want you.'

Heath-as-Derrick was unsure what to say to this blinking, yawning, drowsy ref Armstrong, his very own stalker with a crush.

Then he realised he COULDN'T say anything, not now because...

Because his body was changing back.

The stuff was wearing off, his hands were back, and one arm.

His buddies gave a warning chime and he knew somehow, without peeking, his hair was sprouting in original, Derrick's vanishing.

'What the fu-' Armstrong began to say, surprise mixed with anger. 'What the hell is happening?!'

'I'm leaving and never returning.' The notes charged the confused referee and the Ging joined in the tackle, knocking him back into the empty makeshift cell.

They shut the door on him, locking it.

'Hey, what?! Let me out!'

'You're dreaming, stay asleep and enjoy it.'

'Let me out!'

'Maybe later.'

He didn't bother with the door, locked as it was. Far easier to climb through a slightly open, though high up window.

He squirmed through the almost a skylight, hopped, slipped and tumble-dived down the fire escape.

Free and back out to run, to escape, to get his own body back.

Derrick's, even only half of it showing now, didn't do him justice.

'Look there!' Wade slammed on the brakes in a skid making screech, dimming the headlights from fierce blinding beam to softer glow.

He hadn't trusted Bateman to drive especially now.

The fool disguised as another fool was looking more himself again, stupid bothersome caveman appearance, not the inbred mud and raccoon eaters from the middle of backwoods nowhere face he preferred.

body as well. Wade cringed at the thought, sickened shudder. That foul filthy referee had used his beloved sexually, and was going to one day suffer for it, no matter which wresting tag team legend he was related to.

But now, no fury, but happy to bursting point because there was his smile, his laugh, his sense of humor in a half Derrick form in front of him.

Raced from the vehicle and was jumped on, same as every time before, smothered in kisses.

'WOOBSY!'

'Imbecile, how I've missed you.' Wade partly dumped Heath back to ground level, idiot as sack of potatoes. 'Now give him back his full form.'

Derrick grinned.

'No need, stuff's wearing off.'

Derrick moved swift as a prey animal running for its life.

A flash of sharp blade and Wade found himself far back.

TOO far back, he hit Derrick from behind, wasn't about to allow his darling to be stabbed.

To death or any other way.

Even the music notes were flung aside in their attempt at rescue.

The first splash of rain, rumble faint in the distance, firefly flashes of danger in the sky.

'Get OFF of him, you worthless-!'

'I'm going to kill him!' Derrick shouted, a devilish delightful evil sound. 'I'll replace him, you liked it before.'

'Not with you!' Wade yelled back, had to. The storm was deafening.

arm raised and knife in the air, ready to plunge down, to feast on blood and skin.

A huge flash shook the three, Wade dove into Derrick, a decent Spear, pushing him out of the way.

The bigger flash and Derrick fell and remained still.

'Did I get him?'

kane appeared from his own vehicle, a hearse no less, tossing each man a black umbrella.

'YOU did that?!' Wade stammered.

'Yeah, I'm good with element control.'

'See, I TOLD you he's alright.' Heath stood up, shaky as a pile of gelatin, smiled now that he was himself again.

'I'll apologize later.' Wade spoke, giving Derrick a glance. 'Is he...did you kill him?'

'Nah, thought I'd leave that for you.' Kane smiled. 'He'll live on and track you down when he's strong enough.'

'yay.' Wade grumbled, usual lemon sucked scowl appearing.

'But for NOW, let's get out of this rain.'

Being locked in the building didn't improve Seth's temper.

More nasty rough sex had. He was beginning to think of Dean as a good punching bag, even as fetish.

GREAT replacement for that brat Justin. He'd told Dean this and watched him beam.

They'd dozed off on ring canvas, partly nude.

No lovey dovey names, no I love yous, no romance, no kindness.

Seth liked it this way.

They slept peacefully.

Awoke to three faces, Leo with his hyena grin, Romes with his around the clock cool and calm expression and hunter looking stern and thoughtful.

Great, you're awake. We have important matters to discuss.'

'We're fired?'

'No, that's my dad in law.'

Roman entered the conversation.

'He wants us to work for him, all of them.'

Seth grinned at Romes smirk.

'The entire family?' Ah this was GOOD.

Dean chuckled, hunting for his shirt. He was thrilled as the rest.

'The entire family.'


	63. Chapter 63

'I'm not doing this.'

'No excuse to get out of it, besides, he's your friend.'

'He's YOUR friend. To me, only a ridiculous, annoying ginger git.' Wade paused as he stepped through the revolving doors at the front of the hospital. 'The other one.'

Drew chuckled and dragged his partner in crime into the lobby, to the elevators and finally finding the room, practically pushed him through the door.

Still white face, eyes shut, barely breathing, tubes and beeping machines filling the room.

The slightest twitch of worry at the corner of one eye on the Brit's face.

'Well, we can't teel if he passed, not with that coloring.'

Movement on the bed, a tiny rustle, flick of eyelashes, golden red fall leaves on winter snow.

Then a huge grin, face splitting, to match with Drew's, smile clones.

'I'm in a dress and my arse is out for the world to see!'

Wade groaned. 'Pity the world then.' and backed to the door, glancing out.

Drew didn't drop his hug of his fallen friend, looked over at his more foul tempered one.

'Doctors/ Or nurses?'

'Actually, I'm looking for the exit.' Wade quipped.

'Get back here!' Drew pulled him back, human fishing, almost crashing him into the bed.

Sheamus stared at Wade, squinty and blurred vision from the pain meds.

It was uncomfortable, humilating even, this stare.

'Oh WHAT?!' Wade broke, frown enlarging.

'I'm not sure who did your nosejob...but...they botched it.'

'That's enough!' Wade lunged, face red. 'I'll break every bone in your body!'

'Let him rest.' Drew spoke from the lone chair in the room.

Wade grumbled but complied.

'And hand him his gift.'

More grumbling.

'We brought you this.'

the WWE magazine was tossed over.

Dazed eyes grew huge, bulging, near to volcanic rupture building, a intense sweat, at the sight of the cover.

The beeping machines bleeped loudly. The up and down jagged lines on one machine became frantic.

'Now you've done it.' Drew quipped.

'He's making a fool of himself. STOP it! It's only Randy, calm DOWN!'

The lines danced wildly then relaxed. Sheamus fell back on the pillow, closed eyes once more.

'You've killed him.'

'No, he's fainted. Idiot.'

Wade checked for a pulse, smiled while Drew wouldn't see it then stomped from the room, kepping up the act of a big fuss.

sheamus peeked enough to watch, smiled and winked.

'You owe me a twenty.'

Drew sighed and grinned, reached for his wallet.

'I can't believe he fell for it.'

'I'm a great actor.'

Not quite SummerSlam yet but close enough.

Less than a week.

With the help of his music note 'little buddies' he'd became interested in art.

Even began scribbling out ideas for new ink.

His body after Derrick's robbery of it, needed a change, something new and fun.

Heath dropped the colored pencil, held up the large sheet of paper.

'How's it look?'

the notes shimmered their approval.

After some going out to literally howl, an S of Samoan and his S of South Africa returned to glimpse a sight, the Americans of the Shield dozing with each other, on the couch, locked in sex position, lock and key of flesh.

'They smell of weiner water.' Leo sniffed and noted.

'Yeah, they've been fucking.'

Leo hopped on the back of the couch, stared down at the sleepers, perfect predator watching prey.

'Balls!' he screeched.

'Not polite to ogle, baby.' Roman opened his arms and whistled. 'Here, Leo. Come to me.'

'Wheeee!' Leo leaped into the embrace.

'Fucking weirdo.' Seth grumbled.

'Nice to see you too, sweetheart.' Roman joked.

'Go fuck yourself with a porcupine Romes.'

'Nah, I'm more into hyenas.' More smiling while Leo toyed with his hair, kissed his tats, nibbled his ear.

'Dammit, you could've let us sleep.' Dean spoke face down, not moving. Roman was glad to spot the bites on his back and shoulders.

'After sunrise we have a vehicle for us.'

'Coming HERE?!'

'Yeah, arriving here. Hunter wants us to ride in style. And it's ours to keep, to use anytime.'

'Better not be a damn limo.'

'Allergic, princess?'

Seth scowled at Roman's laughter. 'I hate limos.'

'You hate everything.'

'Why I love him.' Dean mumbled, still hadn't budge. 'I'm internally bleeding, Seth. You've got great talent.'

Seth smiled for exactly ten seconds.

'Cupcake is talented!' Leo dove into the conversation. 'Bounce bounce bounce.'

'Bounce?' Seth blinked.

'Bounce?!' Dean finally moved, rolling over. He felt WONDERFUL, his lip was split and bleeding and his whole body was sore.

Best sex ever.

'I can booty clap.' Roman said in a whisper, head down, embarrassed, hair hiding his face.

'You CAN?!' Dean shrieked and Seth groaned, holding his forehead.

'Damn, yell so people in Italy can hear you.'

'I'm not saying I'm sorry, because I'm not sorry.'

'You're gonna be yourself and I'd might as well get used to it?'

'Yep.'

'Great. You should know that's how I live too.'

'So that makes us equals.'

'Makes us brothers.'

'More than Punk?'

'Different than him.'

Roman felt eerie disturbed comfort at their passed looks, about time, waited long enough, for these two to be a couple.

'Are you stoned? You always have that calm look on your face.'

'I never worry about much.' Roman answered Seth. 'And no I'm not stoned, I'm Rocked.'

Dean smiled and Leo laughed and Seth remained bitter.

'I need a shower.'

'There are two big shower stalls and four of us.' Roman pointed out. 'Sex math, boys.'

'Good place to start.' Seth rose and yawned.

They walked in line, biggest to smallest.

'Hey do you twerk also?' Dean asked quietly in Romes' ears, and finally, Seth smiled and meant it.


	64. Chapter 64

WARNING!- This chapter and any involving Shield will almost always have violent imagery content and dark adult themes.

It was impossible to be a badass in a limo, let alone LOOK like one.

Therefor, Seth was thankful for the armored vehicle, THEIR transportation, big and black and shiny, tough like them, even had a small gold shield on the front, perfect and deadly ride.

HE enjoyed the drive but his men on either side of him seemed bored.

Okay so with Romes that was a given, but he expected more enthusiasm from Dean.

'Carsick?' Seth saw the frown and attempted consoling.

'I was wearing a watch.'

'You were.'

'Romes stole my watch.'

'Romes give him back his watch.' Seth sighed, feeling very much like the adult to these large children.

Roman grinned and felt around inside the front of jeans, tugging out something gold and heavy metal, thankfully not any Samoan skin.

'Ew, ewwwww, I canNOT wear this now! It'll smell like your coconuts, Rome-annnn!' Dean whined.

'You know I like to make you pout, my brother.'

Seth wondered if they'd fight, if he'd have to seperate a knockdown dragout, realized he wouldn't, they were only picking at each other.

One by one they napped, in and out of sleep, of dreams both wonderous and chilling.

He was in a library, one that hadn't been used in ages, from the sight of tons of dust and cobwebs or maybe only a few months, seeing as youth these days were far above spending time in a place to read. NOBODY except fossil old people went to a library for anything more than internet usage.

Seth wanted to read, he wasn't sure why but his feet moved him forward.

Empty long table, one lone huge book resting there.

A massive volume of the history of the world's serial killers and mass murderers, ALL the people who'd ever taken a life.

In alphabetical order.

Seth smiled a bit, humming an old tune. He was fascinated by killers, usually jerked off looking at crime scene photos.

A through M, well there was a start.

But M kept flipping back, no matter how often he tried to skim through the entire book.

The face caught his attention and held it, squeezing out its breath like a snake around a mouse.

Moxley, one of the most horrible murderers to ever exist, had killed his parents at single digit age.

Not possible, NOT fucking possible. Seven years old and had killed...

Had stabbed them both...

Seven years old!

the list grew, went on and on, hundreds more as a teen, as an adult, thousands.

Seth found himself panting, licking his lips, hands in his underwear.

This guy Moxley had a familar face, but not exact. Maybe he was a relative of Dean's?

A flash like lightning over his vision, clouding it.

Total darkness.

Now he was staring in at an execution, electric chair.

Saw the smirk of the man being put down, smelled him cooking, burning, sizzling.

Heard him laughing as he grabbed the nearest guard and let him fry right with him.

Smoke filled the room and now...

NOW where was he?

It was terribly hot, hot and black.

Hooves several feet away and a towering bigger than Khali demon rose above his eyes.

Touched a fallen laughing Dean almost twin, smiled.

'You've done well. So good...no, so EVIL I'm giving you another chance, another life to use to take others lives from them, end them.'

A crackle of fire and darkness again.

Images whirled through his mind, preteen pushing his mother down the stairs, running away, living on his own.

blood on his hands, in his heart and he loved it.

Seth shivered despite the warmth of near orgasm, drifted from dream to reality.

Dean was bumped against him, shoulder to shoulder.

Seth barely touched him, soft face with cold lips.

'I want to know more about you, everything, all of it.'


	65. Chapter 65

'Ahhh, NO! Dammit!'

Wade heard the call of dismay, peril, someone in need.

Between his legs usually did lead him to an American male from the South area and this time was no different.

Perhaps some different, this was anothers man, this one was CODY.

hiding his mouth with his hands.

'Lunch was enjoyable enough to keep taking a whiff?'

Hands didn't drop. 'I'm in trouble.'

'What sort?'

'I...I eat...dammit usually the peanut butter cup washes out!'

Wade was used to translating weird, with his husband plus his sort of but not quite ex boyfriend PLUS Justin on occasion he had no choice.

'You ate a peanut butter cup and it stuck in your mustache.'

'Yuh huh.' Cody whimpered.

'And?'

'I tried to cut the mess out.'

'AND?'

'Got half of it.'

Hands fell aside. Cody had a halfstache.

Wade blinked, backed away, stepped forward, blinked more.

'I've had this...not the same true, but I can fix it.'

'Great!'

'You'll go hairless for awhile.'

'I'll give it a try.'

Only minutes passed before a smooth lip revealed itself.

'Thanks! I would've called for Kane but he's...gone for now.'

'Fortunately.'

'You hate him.'

'I don't understand the appeal, the love.'

'He's cool and very caring.'

'And chases after my husband.' Wade grumbled. 'Not to mention most of the roster.'

'Then don't mention it.' cody teased, getting a good surprised deep hearty laugh.

'What IS the attraction?'

Cody shrugged. 'He's just...good.'

'He's been inside you.'

'When I dress in womens clothing, yes.'

'Nasty.'

'What you wouldn't try it?'

'I'm not for drag, no thank you.'

'Me.'

'You?'

'Yes. I have to repay you somehow.'

'You're engaged.'

'You're married.'

The double stare locked as legs locked and hips locked, then mouths.

Wade LIKED this, he enjoyed the new shaved lip, the eager tongue over his, Cody's hips grinding against his ribcage.

He took time to spit, no sense in ruining this quickie to go a lube hunt, found his entrance and worked it with his smallest finger before sliding only halfway in.

Cody was one he was fond of, respected, didn't want to hurt him.

Maybe a friend? Wade wasn't sure, didn't matter now with the other F they were indulging in.

He moved slowly, thrust gently, they felt the heat anyway, careful or no.

'Teddy.' Cody gasped and flopped down, still and sticky.

'Imbecile.' Wade moaned, then went silent.

One lingering smooth on fluffy bristle kiss later, two smiles and arms around each other.

'Thank you.'

'I'll thank you equally.'

'You could make a living.'

'I could get used to this payment.'

'Mmmm yeah. Another time?'

Cody kissed sweetly, candy melting in the mouth, honey stirred into warm tea.

'Call me when you want your pubes shaved.' Wade said and laughed, a tiny lone hair in his mouth, caught there, fly in a web.


	66. Chapter 66

Question for readers of this story- More Wade/Cody 'intimacy' yay or non?

WARNING-more Shield, therefor, more violent content.

'Ahhhh.' Seth rolled, exposing his back to the blazing California sunrays, both middle fingers also exposed to any annoying fans seeking autographs stupid enough to bother him when he was not in a tolerant mood.

'Ahhhh-ahhhh.' Dean beside him, seperate beach chair, beaming. 'This is GREAT. I can feel my brain frying.'

'More spf?'

'Nope, I prefer to char.'

'Well YOU might but my toast is brown enough. I'll head back in.'

'Wheeee! Wheeeee!' Leo streaked past, in more ways than one, only wearing flipflops with a harried looking Roman chasing him, holding a pair of tropical bright swim trunks.

'On second thought.' Seth dropped to the sand. 'I'll remain here and hide from the shame.'

'I find them to be cute together.'

'I do my best to keep them lost. And you're hardcore, you're not supposed use the word cute to describe anything, not EVER.'

'Mmmm, right. I'm going to stop speaking the way I do because someone ORDERS me to.'

'You've won this round.'

'Thanks.'

'But I'm still playing.'

'I don't mind at all. In fact I'll make room for you.'

'I saw you.'

'I'd hope so. I'm right HERE.'

'I SAW you and it wasn't a dream, or a mental image of a relative of yours. It was YOU.'

'You saw Moxley, so yes you saw me. Killed my parents, lowered the world's population slightly, then put to death.'

'Then reincarnated.'

'Yep. As this guy here next to you.'

'You killed people when you ended up in this body too, your mother and...'

'Not MY mother, just the mother of this body I'm in. I felt no love for her or the rest.'

'Teach me how it feels. Show me how it is.'

'I can't. I won't. I stopped.'

'Wuss.'

'No I found, actually, that fighting is better, much more fun. You take a life and that's it, the playtime is finished. But you beat someone, break their bones, bleed them near dry, and they're still alive then you can hurt them over and over. Wrestling gave me that and I refuse to let it go.'

'I still want to.'

'You will. WE will. But not yet.'

'How about a thrilling game of First One Out?'

'Great minds and sinister ones DO think the same.'

Swaying wobbling smiling drunk, a bit lonely without Ricardo by his side, Alberto stumbled from the bar, sun barely rising, to the hotel.

Trouble was, he'd found himself lost in a dead end street.

Trouble was, his scarf was tangled on a light post, mildly choking him.

Two thumps on either side of him, dark large figures in the shape of men.

He blinked and the men were gone. In their place, a doberman and a rottweiler both savagely growling.

More trouble.


	67. Chapter 67

Tiny flying mouse creature, now covered in a dark brown turning ink black fuzz, clung to the tip of his nose, head down and small wings stretched to fly.

His own odd little daughter, Lucy, unexpected child and the sight warmed his heart.

'She's trying to fly.' Wade glanced over to the other side of the sofa at his frumpled spouse, hurried jotting notes on a bright blue slip of paper. 'Where's Jack?'

'In my hair.'

'Your hair?'

'Yeah, he's shy.'

Orange juice mixed with butter colors parted to reveal a tiny squeaking face, sharp teeth showing in disapproval.

'Someone's annoyed his nap was disturbed.'

'Yeah, you oughta apologize.'

Wade leaned in and watched warily while Lucy dangled. 'I'm dreadfully sorry Jack.'

The baby bat sneezed and curled back into the mass of mane, hidden comfortably beneath a trucker cap.

Drew sat up quickly, thick chain curtain smacking him in the face, manuvered justin off of him as they'd been making out on the floor.

'Oh fuck!'

'That's what we're doing!' Justin bleated, confused and hair plastered down with body fluid glue.

'He's being...dammit, they'll KILL him!' Drew rushed about, picking up and tugging on clothes here and there.

'Who's being killed? Where? What's going on?!' Justin pulled his pants over his head, his shirt yanked up to his knees. He frowned then laughed and started over.

'STAY HERE. Do NOT follow me or try to assist, any of you.' Drew rushed from the suite after hastily kissing each man, African, Brit and 'Murricuhn in that order.

'I don't care, I'm going.' Justin charged for the door and Heath lunged, holding him back. The Zombie Killer cap fell off and a perturbed puffy furred Jack lay in it, trilling to prove his upset.

Wade scooped up his son and cradled him.

'Let me GO!' Justin struggled.

'I won't, stay here like he told you.'

'What if he dies out there? Then what/!'

'He won't die.' Wade spoke with lowered lids. 'We'll go if we absolutely have to.'

'Good because I'm not going to leave him in a fight alone.' Justin trembled and stayed against his American love of his life, listened to and compared their heartbeats.

His pulse was rapid and Heath's was slow, barely noticable, the barely beating heart of the UnDead.

Alberto was a mess.

He barely caught glimpse of the two men, strolling away, laughing, patting each others backs as though they'd been out in a sportsbar not beating, punching and kicking a man so badly his eyeballs were oozing blood.

'Amigo.' faint words spoken from a ripped mouth.

Damn Shield, two of them anyway. Drew glared at the blood stained ground. they'd even urinated on him.

'I'm calling for help.'

'Don't... I'm...okay.'

'Your EYES are bleeding! I'm CALLING for h-' Drew halted as a thought hit him. This was a Were attack, maybe human meds would be little to no use.

Dammit.

He glanced out at the landscape of Cali, desrt beauty.

Desert...

And Vegas nearby and Death Val-

Drew held Alberto the way a loving parent held a baby.

'You'll live alright, i'm taking you to the Godfather.'

'That was fucking great!'

'YOU were fucking great!'

'No, YOU were!'

Seth grinned and chuckled, matching Dean's hysterical laughter and smug cruel smile perfectly.

'NOW do we find someone to murder?'

Dean looked around, caught sight of a homeless old man across the street, pushing a battered shopping cart.

He pointed and nodded and Seth beamed and kissed him.

'We just hit the jackpot.'


	68. Chapter 68

WARNING!-Shield equals violence.

Human bowling pin.

Human target.

Target practice.

Two on the hunt, on the prowl, racing each other, gleeful, joyous, charging forward to topple the homeless man, to punch and kick him, using his filled with garbage and tattered blankets cart to ram the dazed man multiple times, laughing from the thrill.

Seth grabbed the legs and Dean took the arms and flipping the man like a jump rope, they slung him up over the fence of the local dump.

'Garbage with more trash.' Seth joked.

'Yeah. Let's give a chance to run.' Dean tossed the cart over the fence, bonking the fallen prey on the back with it, clash of metal to sore skin. 'Then we'll chase him.'

'And when we catch him?' They scrambled over the fence.

'Then he dies.'

'You DO know how to have a good time.'

'Even better. Let's have fun while we wait.' Seth was yanked and tossed into a nearby junked car, no doors, wheels or windows, rusting away, and pounced on, straddled.

'No ' I love you'.'

'Not from my lips.'

'Mine either.'

The kiss was furious, biting, not loving, no romance but the feel and emotion of a predatory animal eating its prey, still alive and screaming in pain.

The makeout fest became a heaving, hard to breathe one, plenty of exploring hands and moisture throughout.

'I...have...firecrackers.' a gasp on the destroyed and rat eaten backseat.

'Cool. We'll stuff 'em in his mouth!'

'In all sorts of holes.'

Two twisted grins and duo nasty chuckles.

A true bad romance.

They paced themselves, caught up with their victim easily, one big game, joke, to them, held the man down, shoved firecrackers in his spitting blood mouth, kicked and stomped him when he fought back, tied more around his wrists and ankles.

'One more.'

Seth smiled and pushed it down into one dirty foul smelling shoe, holes in the heel and toe.

'No anal?'

'Yeah but...' Seth glanced around, found a small branch. 'This.'

Dean bit his own tongue, overjoyed and proud. 'Brilliant!'

The stick broke from the effort, tears soggy on the face as splinters stabbed near his prostate, match struck and a hundred gunshot pops accompanied a dozen sticky kisses.

They took turns nudging the smoldering torso with a dirty boot toe.

Seth left the stick in place but gave it a twist. Dean was more thorough, he shoved the splintery nub in with force.

One yelp and bounce and the body lay still and silent, smelled of burnt rotted food.

One black bird, huge, flew down and pecked at it.

Dozens of cats and dogs appeared from piles of trash, hidden places and began to rip at still alive skin.

Silence turned to shrieks.

A tiny silver dart flew at them, landed at Dean's feet nearly stabbing through his footwear. He didn't flinch.

He DID grin.

Scruffy shaggy hair, weird crazy face, layered and covered with rumpled grungy clothes over a big tough body.

That knife was familiar.

He knew it because he'd given S that knife, long ago, literal blood brothers.

'S? S!' It IS you!'

'Assfucker!' the man yelled and ran at them smiling.

'Cocksucker!' Dean yelled back, could NOT stop grinning.

Seth stood in shock, glanced from one man to the next as his first and only true boyfriend hugged Solomon Crowe the way a person would hug a long lost friend.

Or family member.


	69. Chapter 69

Seth's hand on Dean's arm was the effect of alligator jaws clamped down on a deer leg.

Now for the death roll.

'Who IS this guy?! A brother, cousin or-'

He didn't say 'lover', his mouth refused.

THIS was why his mother had been right all along, love was the worst thing of all, you care for someone and end up betrayed and alone.

'This is S. He's my guardian demon.'

'Demon.' Seth repeated, feeling woozy.

'You know I am the reincarnated version of a murderer.'

'Yeah.'

'And that I went to Hell briefly and was sent back to Earth to kill again.'

'By Good Ol' Satan himself.' Seth grunted.

'Yep and he sent S after me, to check on things.'

'Some guardian!' S whooped. 'YOU were big brother to ME after all.'

'Yeah you'd be my best friend if I had one.'

Seth ground his teeth hard enough to hurt. He'd stupidly loved and now he was paying for it.

'But this guy, here...' Dean sort of pushed Seth forward a bit. 'THIS guy is MY guy.'

His stomach quit churning enough, boiling water, to allow a smile.

S looked over, obviously equally as jealous.

'Your lover, hmmm?'

'Yeah I know I'm not supposed to care but it happens.'

'Indeed it does.' S glared at Seth and they WERE equally jealous of the other, enemies from the start.

Seth was slightly impressed however. Having a demon crushing on you( but not knowing it) was quite a feat.

That was his multi talented Banana Bread Crumb. HIS and this 'S' would just have to get over himself.

Seth winced.

Oh crap.

He was using pet names, yeah maybe only mentally but still...

He needed to stop that nonsense before he fell even further.

The screeches and wailing snapped him out of it.

Glanced over at the pair using their knives to carve away at the man on the ground, cats and dogs and one left out, ignored guy watching as they cut off his middle fingers, chuckled and whooped and flipped each other off, delighted.

Seth was there but not there, invisible.

He walked before he ran, mind and body numb.

Heart gone bleak.

'There you go!' Big hands in two pairs working together.

Alberto winced at the cold feeling of ice on his face but lay still.

drew didn't budge from bedside. 'He'll be okay right?'

'Yeah.' Taker stretched, bones cracking like ice melting. 'Were attacks are easier to heal up then human fight wounds believe it or not.'

'How much do I owe-'

'A naked photo of your boyfriend.' Kane said as he picked up his book, dropped onto the other bed, only partly kidding.

'Shut up, little bro. I don't do this to get paid. Go back to...you're SURE you can walk back alright?'

Drew nodded. 'I'll take a cab.'

'Good. I'll call for one.'

'At six am?'

'Sure.'

The hug shocked them, all three, long arms aroung big body, black shirt mingled with blue jeans.

'Thank you.'

'No problem kid.'

'Ouch my arm hurts!' Leo picked through Roman's hair the way monkeys groomed each other.

'Actually getting tats didn't hurt too much. I may have slept through it.'

Leo tilted his head, curious and Roman laughed at the face.

'No shirt no shoes, no service.'

'Well let's remedy that then.' Roman inched forward, easing out of his shirt.

Leo grinned and placed hands on the chest, rubbing upward slowly, feeling nipples go from hard to soft.

'Time to take Leo's medicine!'

Roman's eyes closed briefly, his crotch hard stone and sore, throbbing. 'Yeah.'

A load of sailors couldn't curse as much as Seth did, blazing through the suite, back in his room, door slammed and locked.

'In Chicago they put pickles on them.' Leo looked over, brow furrowed.

'I'll let him cool down before I check on him.' Roman yanked his shirt back in place, not willingly.

He felt disappointed at losing out on getting laid.

And serious concern over Seth's furious anger and well being.


	70. Chapter 70

S and M.

S and M, a real whipcrack of a thought to sting his brain, worse than Impact's ratings, worse than most WWE studios films.

the pillow had taken its beating quietly and he fumed in silence, teeth grinding.

Delivery service, island style.

'Plenty of rehydration.' Roman plunked down two bottles of beer, cotemplated and set down three more with a thunk.

'Don't you try to console me!' Seth growled but reached for the drink anyway. 'No advice, no pity, none of that stupid cartoon ' Family sticks together' crap either.'

Roman sighed and took a swig. 'I keep telling you, Lilo's Hawaiian. Which is not the same.'

'Pineapples, coconuts, who cares? It's all the same to me.'

'Not to me.'

'What the hell happened to your hair?! You look like an idiot.'

Roman touched his scalp, feeling several small worms there, soft and long.

'LEO!'

A excited face peered in through the mostly closed door. 'Leo's hair likes Cupcake's hair!'

'Well, Cupcake's hair doesn't feel like being in braids. Here, help me get this undone...oh fuck you put ribbons in it too?! Leo!'

'If you must be nosy.' Seth scowled at the hair un-do. 'He's with his former boyfriend, some foul mouthed goth punk grunge torture porn freak.' Seth decided not to mention the whole reincarnated killer, Hell and evil demon sidekick thing, that wouldn't have gone over well.

'Former, meaning he left him for you.'

'I SAID don't console me!'

'I'm not, I'm only talking - Leo, comb THIS side, thanks - you know as much as I do, we aren't together for love, we're together to make a stand against everything wrong in our eyes.'

'Get to a point.'

'Get off your ass, quit whining and go make a damn stand.'

Seth nodded, took a bottle in each hand and trudged to the living room area of the suite.

Sat on the sofa, in the dark.

Ready to make a stand and dole out punishment until his own Justice was served.

Dozing, drowsing, in and out of sleep.

Skin of penis against his lips.

He touched it with teeth, without thinking.

Then Dean's brain cartwheeled and it wasn't Seth with him but an S of another cruel sort.

'Hey! Wha?!'

'He left.' S said proudly, gloating. 'He couldn't stand seeing us together, like we should've always been.'

'You can dream all you want. I make my own choices not you.'

'So?'

'So...you'll my blood brother forever, but not my choice for lover. Hotdog IS.'

'A human.' S sneered.

'Yeah a human, and the greatest one I've known. HE needs me, you don't. And I don't want you instead of him.'

'It's cool.' S answered and meant it though envy still showed on his face in a black charcoaled blaze. 'I'll find another.'

'Yeah. Yeah you will.'

Drew stumbled, swayed and staggered from the cab, oops! up the walk, slipped and bumped his noggin.

Weaved around the hotel like a drunk rat in a maze.

Finally found his room and when he landed in Wade's arms, he'd felt relief yet again.


	71. Chapter 71

'Since I might have a mild concussion, I have to stay awake about thirty more minutes.' Drew explained while Justin bent over him, great view, shirtless, and bandaged his bumped skull and kissed it.

'Now what activity could we participate in ?' Justin teased.

'Your chest keeps brushing against my chin. You figure it out.'

'We'll make brunch!' Justin bounced from the bedsheets as Drew rezipped his jeans back, rather embarrassed.

They DID make brunch, piled on eggs and meat and thick oatmeal with fruit and a table full of breads, coffee, tea and juices.

Not sex but it still felt good inside.

Seth never had a chance to make the first move.

He was the one tackled, thrown back and pinned against the wall.

'Hands off me!'

'I can play rough too.'

'Didn't you do enough of that with your BOYFRIEND?' Seth sneered. 'Or could he not get it up?'

'My BOYFRIEND is right here.' Dean spat back, not about to take crap from anybody. his hands located and gripped and stroked. 'And yeah, you CAN stay up okay.'

'Rape me if you insist but I'm never beating you or fucking you again. You want pain, you want to get screwed, go get it from another because I'm done with you.'

'I decide when we're through.'

'I'M the leader!'

'You're nothing, remember? Didn't your mother tell you that?'

'Yeah and she was wrong.'

'Yes she was.'

Seth sunk his teeth in Dean's neck on the side and clawed into his back beneath the black tank top.

He was forced but willingly, keeping his legs wide apart, making sure to kick Dean in the back of the head every time he came.

This was what he would never share. S could go BACK to Hell.

'Now then.' Dean dropped to all fours and glanced back. 'Make a Leader of yourself.'

'I decide that. So shut up and enjoy it.'

The first heave threw Dean forward, bouncing his forehead off the cooffee table.

The second heave connected them.

'Get up and stand and walk!'

Dean walked a few tiny steps, Seth pummling him inside the entire time.

With a full arm smack, knocked him down face first, went at him again.

Beautiful, forced but willingly.

Their connection, bonded in pain.

Drew raised his hips for the last droplets to trickle out, a tiny squirt in fuzzy beard hair.

Justin relaxed and draped his arms around waist, legs with legs, one hand cupped over testicles and smiled.

A peaceful moment.

a good moment warm and safe.

his friend was going to live, be alright, keep fighting, battered and bruised, sure but still alive and that was relief.

Friend out of harm's way and beloved there curled with him, bodies drying.

Not so bad after all.

He didn't even mind the sun in his eyes.

Didn't feel any pain anymore either.


	72. Chapter 72

Constant movement.

An anthill, working, in motion.

A beehive buzzing.

A hundred or more, each sitting and talking, standing and chatting or moving around in a variety of ways.

Workout.

This performance center put so many others to shame, a massive wonderous mind boggling building, inside and out.

'So much for Leo to do!' the SA crazy man craned his head back, then glanced around, seeing everything from foam rollers to rowing machines to jump ropes to a long saltwater lap pool.

'Where DO we begin?' roman elbowed his sidekick and laughed getting nudged in return.

'Leakee's leaking?' Leo frowned and eyed the rest room.

'No I went before we arrived here.'

Leo shifted on his feet.

'But I guess I could stay with you while you go, for safety.'

Leo beamed. 'Dripdry!'

'How about you do us a big favor and wipe clean this time?'

'Anything special?' Dean and S made quite an eyeful, a pair, close enough that anyone who didn't know them automatically thought of them as brothers, maybe even twins.

'Not yet.' S stared at cluster of males, a dark sneaky look, his body keeping warm beneath the layers, all black, track striped shorts, socks and sneakers, one holey moth eaten shirt over a gym tank with a oversized tee over all that, baggy black with tiny white lettering. If You Are Close Enough To Read This I'll Punch You In The Face.

'Nobody?!' Dean had his own bitter scowl and his own all black attire though his shirt read in larger red letters that he was an aquired taste.

'Nuh uh.' S scanned the crowd again. 'Too short, too tall, too big and too tall...'

'Please don't bring green ham and eggs into this.'

'Over tanned, not tanned enough, stupid tats...'

'I'm aging, S. Can you see my grey hair?'

S grinned like the wicked imp he could be. 'Crooked nose, Ginger, guy that looks like a chick, and Hell-OH!'

Dean looked over at the bench across the room, one of several dozen, when Drew was full body swaying to whatever he was listening to on his earbuds, Justin beside him in a stratching pose an exorcist would've ran from screaming in panic. 'Not him.'

'awwww but he's crossdressing!';

'Actually I think all Scots wear skirts.' Dean frowned. 'You can't have HIM anyway, spoken for.'

'I can steal.'

'For me, please don't. i prefer to keep them together.'

'Long story?'

'Nope but a sucky one.' Dean narrowed his eyes. 'The unpleasant kind of sucky not the fun stuff.'

'Moving on then.'

'You'll find someone. This place is a meat market.'

'And if I don't?'

'There's always the females.'

'I keep telling you I don't know how to work these things!' Finlay fussed and cursed. He HATED technology even this annoying confusion of a phone which Evan wanted him to use to snap a photo while he relaxed in a freezing cold water bath.

'Fine forget it.' Evan splashed and grinned. 'Plenty of room.'

'Youth, such a temptation.' Finlay smiled back fully.

'Yeah I know.'

'Let me go and grab our extra towels before we're robbed of them.'

'Then you'll dive in?'

'I'll join you, alright, you silly innuendo.'

Evan laughed and relaxed waiting for his beloved.

Ten minutes passed.

Twenty then thirty.

The water had warmed by then and he was bored and tired of waiting.

Stepped out carefully because of his foot and hobble-hopped from the room.

Fifty wasn't fetching towels.

He was chatting with some new creepy looking guy Evan had never seen before.

Talking and laughing and from the smile was enjoying his company.

Evan glared, a death look, and turned to hop away.


	73. Chapter 73

Shimmering notes formed on his face a music note beard.

Wade glowered and swatted, grumbling.

'Glorious idiot spouse, advise these 'buddies' of yours to get off of my face RIGHT NOW!'

Heath chuckled as he unzipped a waist carrying pouch to glance in at Lucy. 'They're only playing.'

'Tell them to go play with some other.'

'Y'okay. Come on girls, Grouch is full bloom.'

The notes peeled away from beard fuzz, seemed to dance in midair, humming bird's ballet.

'wait they're FEMALES?!'

'Yeah.' And then because it was not called for. 'Duuuuuh.'

'I've reconsidered. They may latch on.'

'Ladies man.' Heath's cap moved and Wade caught a glimpse of his furry son.

'You don't think they're in danger here?'

'everyone's in danger everywhere the way the world is these days. But I can't just leave them alone in the room, can I?'

'Best not.' wade snarled at the thump on the back then grinned when what looked like ten miles of brown hair fell over his own forehead.

'Greetings Andrew.'

'Hey hey, Sta-oooo.'

'Need me to unknot your genitalia as usual?'

'Usual!' Drew sputtered as two men laughed and Justin stuck his tongue out, smiling. 'No we thought we'd all use the steam showers after.'

'fearsome foursome!' Justin cheered.

'I do enjoy quality group sex.' wade commented.

'Yeah I'll find a baby sitter and jump in with y'all.' Heath touched his hair to make sure Jack was still in place.

'Yuh all.' wade grunted. 'Preposterous.'

'So's talking with a Sandow vocab.' Heath swooped in on his husband and covered him with a smooch assault bowling them off the weight benches and laughing the entire time.

Water was always a problem.

So was food.

Any liquid, anything really.

Despite the mess he wasn't about to give up his beard. He liked it.

What he hadn't liked was losing Kane, irritating as the big lug could be, he was also caring and loyal and fun.

Nice ass too.

Nice body, all of it.

Daniel sighed. He still longed for penetration, from Kane, hell from Randy as well, the thoughts of both still made his groin tingle.

But who would want him? He knew he was ugly and accepted it.

A shower stall down rumbled gently, soft distant thunder as Antonio stepped from the cleanse, naked and super hairy and didn't care if it bothered people to see it or not.

'towel?' DBry stammered feeling a chill suddenly.

His lap was hot to the touch.

Mouth dried out.

That had to mean something.

Meant even more when his dry mouth was drenched, desert rain from Caesareo's mouth over his own.


	74. Chapter 74

'Iiiiieeeeeee!' The trashcan, or more accurately, the man wearing a trash can as a hat, face and head covered down to the shoulders, ran through the weight lifting portion of the building.

'Leo, get BACK here!' Roman weaved around Regal, feeling no shame while ogling Ryder's back side, dodged and successfully ignored Dolph, staring down Curt in much the same manner and bounded over a rowing machine containing a now startled kofi.

They collided with a thud and the sound only metal can make, a large laughable Clllllang!, and Mason and leo stood grinning at each other.

Roman ground his teeth and from close by Alex was watching, as wary and jealous as he was at the delighted faces.

'Frosties!' Leo threw himself fully into a Mase-embrace and Roman's teeth began to hurt from the pressure of gritting.

'The man of the pandas. It is good to look upon you!'

Riley snorted and grumbled bitterly, creeping closer and frowning.

'It could be the friends only relationship.' Roman spoke quietly feeling oddd at talking to someone who wasn't any pal of his or related.

'I HOPE so.' Alex complained with a whine that made Roman smile.

He stuck his shortest fingers in his mouth and whistled.

'Leo! Get OVER here!'

Leo glanced back, beaming before running back, dog to owner, to master, to friend.

'I'm surprised he doesn't lick your face.' Alex quipped.

'Well sometimes he does.' Roman answered, detaching Leo who turned from canine to octopus in one movement. Good times but not for public display. 'Leo, not now!' He hissed and Leo moved his face up from crotch level.

'No frosting?'

'Not in public.'

Leo glanced at Riley and beamed. 'You have jewelry!'

'Jewelry?'

'A shiny pretty ri-' Mason hurried to cover Leo's mouth with a massive hand.

'I told you not to speak a word!'

'That was many words.' Leo commented behind big fingers.

'Yes but...' Mason looked at his boyfriend and blushed terribly. 'Never mind.'

'I think we've over stayed our welcome.' Roman changed his lover from tattletale to potato sack, flipping him and carrying him away, thrown over the shoulder as if he weighed nothing.

'Huh.' Alex blinked.

'They are a very weird pair.'

'Very strange. Jewelry?'

'That was Leo and his delusions, my cariad.'

'Oh.' Alex replied softly. 'So you don't...forget it. Want to shoot hoops?'

Mason grinned. 'i would very much enjoy the shooting of your hoops.'

the ring stayed hidden in his pocket.

Alex didn't ask why Mase didn't ask. at this rate he'd be unwed forever.

He sighed and played basketball to keep him from thinking.

'I'm going to leave.'

ted said this suddenly, enough that Cody dropped his water bottle, luquid flowing out to drench his sock feet.

'What do you mean, LEAVE?!'

'I want to go. And it's nothing because of you or the other guys even if I can't stand Sandow hitting on you.'

'I've told you he means nothing to me. And we've never-'

'Yeah I know, but I...I never wanted this life.'

'Oh.'

'Wrestling isn't what I like, it's what I'm expected to do. Everyone with a famous dad is expected to but I have never really liked it.'

'You'll quit and go on to something else.'

'But not someONE else...unless you want.'

'I do not.'

'So we'll still get married, Bride-ody-Zilla?' Ted teased.

'If I have to drag you down the aisle we will.' Cody removed his soaked socks, turned to his fiance and let Ted help him undress the rest of the way.

Daniel was both exhausted from the seven smooches he'd received from gentle to exploring to untamed and hot, and questioning this possible new friend and maybe more Antonio was.

The man had held him and talked to him, told him not to care about being beautiful, that the unattractive people were the strongest since they had to fight to get anything, that being hairy wasn't bad at all.

The kisses were sweet and the whispers were filled with adoration.

Admiration.

Respect.

Love?

That was uncertain, he;'d have to learn to trust.

But for now he'd tug his shirt over his head, dirt brown with white lettering. Save A Cow Eat A Vegeterian it read, a cool tee that Antonio had given him.

Trust.

Something to try.


	75. Chapter 75

Evan fumed and scowled, face an example of milk curdling while his Fifty joked and chatted with this emo freak beside him.

He'd not felt envy often at Finlay's pal-ing around. Friends? Sure nothing wrong with them.

But this man KNEW Finlay, someone from his past, kept calling him David and not even his closest buds called him David.

Never.

Evan snarled and crutch walked back to reclaim his place.

'i've been looking for you!'

'no you haven't and that's the problem. Who's your FRIEND?'

The emo glanced at him and winked. He had the nerve to WINK and Evan silently thought about breaking his other foot kicking this creep right in the-

'This is Sami. One of my best students. we've tried to slaughter each other so many times, tou wouldn't believe...'

'I might.' Evan said coldly, standing close enough to his beloved to feel how warm his skin was. 'Try me.'

'Give me time Evan.' Finlay dipped down and got a kiss.

Evan now happily gloated, winking at Sami who was the jealous man now.

Fight to the end, maybe to death if need be.

Because Evan wasn't about to give his prize away.

A kip up was better with a Were attached to it.

And when Drew could kip up from the floor, Justin attached squatting over him, the jumping movement binding them deeper, that made for a pleasant time.

He kept it up, (and kept up something else) leaning over to the side enough to steal a Brit kiss while Wade slammed away at his bench straddled spouse, one leg up and over, spread wide, rump up, and bouncing from the force of the smacks.

This made them a sort of Around The World gang of friction and fluid exchange.

'Unfair.' Justin mumbled beneath his coating of sticky.

'Yeah I mean WE were a tag team tah-oooo.'

'Champions I believe.'

'Yeah.'

'After you?'

'Oh nawh, after YOU.'

Both former taggies themselves, the UK version, were startled wonderfully at the double detach and twin tackle.

Drew never turned down Jay Gee's fingers inside him and from what he could see his past lover wasn't unhappy with Heath's fisting him either.

Tag team being tag teamed.

Four ways to be Champion.

Jinder sat as babysitter, checking his watch several times.

Who knew group sex could last this long?

He for one didn't. He'd rarely ever gone duo let alone a mass.

Because nudity bothered him.

A peek of a bare butt now and then, okay. But full frontal he found repulsive on both men AND woman.

Human bodies disgusted him.

He had to change that way of thinking, people already thought of him as liking animals in a very bad way, which was untrue.

the tiny bats climbed over his turban, testing their wings to fly.

'Don't they poop on you?' Dancing JCurtis took a seat beside him.

'They don't. They're quite clean.'

'Oh. Great.'

Nothing more was said.

Plenty Johnny WANTED to say but kept it inside, unspoken.

Having Jinder sitting with him was reward enough.

They watched the babies silently and smiled.

Wonderful day.


	76. Chapter 76

Mouth shut, no key for the lock.

'Evan.'

Not a sound.

'EVAN!'

The cavern opened to reveal flesh color and pink amidst the black.

'What?!'

'You're important to me.'

evan grunted, swivled back in the chair, faced away from Finlay.

'So's Sami.'

'As a FRIEND, nothing more! He's a great brawler, we've tried to rip each other apart with broken light bulb enema attempts. The man is...he lives in a junkyard, keeps cats-'

'As lunch?'

'As his familiars. And you acting as a spoiled child would, over me merely talking to an old friend of mine is ridiculous and immature.'

Evan sighed, wiped his reading glasses and left them on the table. 'Yeah, I am being a brat.'

'I expect more from you.'

'Then you'll get it.'

Evan sighed again, less tired and more thrilled, bare from the belly down while Finlay kept him in sitting position over the Irishman's face, tasting him until they both cried out from the joy.

Evan decide at each lick to complain another day.

Enjoy now, be a bitch later.

Mason couldn't bring himself to pop the question.

He felt frightened, nervous, inadequate.

Ted could give Cody a extravagent wedding, he had money, but though Mason was anything but poor he couldn't treat his dear jock Alex like royalty the way he wanted, to spoil his lover.

So he kept the ring hidden.

Never asked.

never saw the hurt in Riley's eyes each night either.

'Perfect bearded virgin.'

'I'm not a v-' Daniel sputtered. He couldn't move far mainly because Antonio had tied him to the bed. This was pleasing, arousing even, something maybe Kane or Randy probably did, which gave him a north pointer, now being ticklishly nibbled on by the same Cesaro who roped him in with actual rope.

'With men?'

'Hey I put in effort! Not my problem they weren't interested!'

Another tongue swoop across the scrotum and Daniel moaned.

'Their loss is my treasure, dear bear.'

'I'm not a bear either!'

As I keep telling you, extreme body hair is nothing to be ashamed about.'

'YOU can talk, compared to you, I looked waxed.'

Antonio chuckled, kept sucking.

'Silly bearded dearest.'

'Awww DAMMIT Dean, that's NASTY!'

Roman flew from the sofa, with Leo trailing behind him, pinching his nose closed.

Seth grinned.

'Been eating tostadas again?'

'Ugh, yes! Come on Leo, let's get away before the stench makes us faint.'

Leo hopped on his Cupcake for a African-Samoan version of a piggy back ride.

'Finally some alone time.' Seth laughed, yanking Dean over him, then moving him beneath.

'Who would've thought dollar store stink bomb toys would work so well?'

'Hooray for cheap thrills from the toy aisle.' Seth said and removed his clothes.

Former UK team lounged in bed, sprawled and entangled in sheets over a expanse of cloth that fit their long legs luxuriously.

'Mmmm.'

'Mmmhmmm.'

wade tugged Drew's hair enough to pull him into another kiss.

'Augh! Justin is teabagging me again!' The wild screech from behind the door before orange and freckles mixed with pink peered in on them, a noisy clown, no, a annoying loud jester, joker at best.

'Justin, stop pestering Heath. You see that face, he's suffered enough.' Wade said.

'yeah, leave me...hey! Not funny!'

'I'm always funny, my darling.'

'That inchworm between your legs makes me laugh.'

'WORM!' Wade sat up and scowled, making Drew roll over laughing.

'What you use for fishing?' Justin peeked in.

'Oh go AWAY!' Wade heaved a pillow. 'Fools.'

'They're cute.'

'Only to you.'

'I'm thinking of quitting.'

'You mean...'

'Not wrestling. Them. Not that I hate them, Jinder's great to be around and my brother's the best-'

'Worst.' Wade grumbled.

'But they...well I can't speak for Jinder but my brother is more interested in fun and I'd rather fight, brawl.'

'Nothing bad about going solo.'

'But it hurts me to leave them.'

'Explain it to them, they'll understand. Okay, Jinder will, I know that twit I married couldn't.'

'opposites attract.' Drew said and smiled.

Wade lay back on his side, played with his former boyfriend's hair.

'Yes, they do.'


	77. Chapter 77

'Novel cover!' Leo strolled around the front of the bed, pacing, smiling, still snapping pictures.

Roman sprawled across the sheets, feeling terribly embarrassed at being dressed up in this garb. The bare feet and black pants he didn't mind but the unbuttoned white pirate shirt, puffy long sleeves and all, was making him beet skinned.

Beyond humilation if his fellow Shieldsmen walked in on the scene ( he could imagine the guffaws) but Leo DID call him 'Roman-ce Novel' and meant it.

Even dressing goofball was okay as long as Leo smiled.

'Hey what's the time, Hyena? i've an appointment.'

Leo briefly glanced at his watch. 'It is between early and late.'

'then I'd best get a move on.' roman partly flipped from the bed, gratefully anxious to remove the silly blouse.

Leo poked out his bottom lip. 'No more photos?'

roman managed to laugh while white cloth slid over his face, muffling the sound. He wadded the shirt into a tissue ball and tossed at his lover who rubbed his face against, actually purring.

'We'll finish up when I get back.'

'Director's cut!' Leo said gleefully.

'yeah and I'LL hold the camera.' Roman got his kiss and nuzzle before tying shoelaces and out the door.

A dozen drinks on the table.

He had his own place in the bar, far in the back, sectioned off, kept fans away. He was regular here enough the owners treated him well, gave him privacy.

He had courage already, didn't need it from the liquid.

Tall met tall, eyes locked across the room, barely lit by candle.

He could see alright in the dark, being Were and he knew his guest could also, same reason.

'Nice place.'

'Yeah, it's my fighting ground.'

'You plan to fight.'

'Not with YOU, you're the only one in that group who DIDN'T try to murder my friend so I owe you there.'

'and I owe you. if it wasn't for you and your boyfriend...' Roman paused. 'It WAS cruel but it turned out to be wonderful, you two Changing Leo or trying to. If he hadn't ended up the way he did, a human with lion legs and mane, I'd never have given him the time of day.'

'Yes.' Drew drank and was quiet in thought. 'We fucked up, I admit. Leo was ALREADY a Were-hyena, Changing him messed up his DNA for a short time.'

'Funny too, Seth is the one who caused it.' Roman shook his head and chuckled. 'SETH , who dislikes Leo, gets irritated over every little thing he does...but if it wasn't for him harping on justin to create a Pack...'

'You'd never have met.' drew drank again. 'Well you WOULD'VE but not-'

'Cared for him until he got better and fell in love.' roman finished.'

'True. So how IS Leo?'

'Crazy, deranged, sweet, loving and exotically erotic.'

'Temper worse than a female at her worst, impossible to get along with, untameable but easy to love.'

'Ah.' Roman smiled. 'So how IS Justin?'

Drew laughed enough to spit beer which increased Roman's beaming.

'Nice shirt by the way.' Drew commented with approval, nodding at the dark green with black lettered tee- My Eyes Are up Here- it stated.

'Gag gift for a past Christmas.' Roman shrugged.

'statement piece.'

'It's only a shirt.'

'I was speaking about your eyes.'

'Oh.'

'They're lovely.'

'Yours are beautiful too.'

One drink downed after another.

they weren't friends, they weren't going to spend time together talking past this but for now they sat across from each other in a bar, agreeing and chatting.

For now they'd enjoy the night.

Fight at work when ready.

The shattered smashed chunk of glass that stabbed into his heart.

He'd always blame himself, his ignorance and irresponsibility.

the babies, his children were flyers now, diving around his scalp.

Never, never, never, Heath scolded himself everyday after, should he had brought them to work.

Arena full of dangerous people, evil people, heartless horrible people.

Jack had gotten away from, flew lazily out the open door.

Heath ran after his little bat-child, Lucy flitting along beside him.

the parking area where the trucks were unloaded was full of crates, boxes, chairs piled high. Itr seemed suspicious, as though someone had placed this crap in his way to block him.

Jack had found a friend, it seemed, a big man perch, settled down on his cap and squeaked happily, ready to nap.

'Oh oh SORRY! He thinks...' Heath whistled and beckoned but his son stayed put. 'He likes people, I'm so...is he bugging you?'

'The musical act.' Large man said with a growl. 'There's a singer who bites the heads off of bats, you know.'

A stone of a big fist engulfed Jack, squeezing.

Brown teeth appeared behind rotten gums.

'Hey! HEY! don't!'

tripping over boxes didn't help. He heard Jack's squeal and felt his skin grow cold.

A tiny blood stain on the ground.

Lucy darted forward too late to rescue her brother, biting and squeaking.

'LUCY! Come HERE!please?!'

heath fell over another crate in panic, increased spped in his legs, icreased heart rate, too slow to keep Lucy from being crushed under a large boot.

'Just like Derrick wanted.'

Of course Derrick, Derrick who hated him and wanted Wade and had paid this foul goon to murder his children.

child killer. Of course.

'Snitsky?!'

'Yeah.'

The brown teeth showed in a smug grin.

'i am going to kill you for taking my babies lives.'

'Just TRY it, jobber.'

heath roared and charged, didn't notice the music notes surrounding Snitsky, squeezing and tunneling into his ears until-

until...

'Ah fuck! Dammit I'm DEAF!' snitsky crouched and screamed, hands over his ears couldn't hide the blood pouring from them.

'Serves you right. You killed my children!'

A balloon pop that was Snitsky's head exploding.

Bloody music notes chirred sympathy at Heath as he sat and held the still bodies of his son and daughter.

sympathy meant nothing.

Life meant nothing.

He sat holding them, wanting to take his last breath.

He was still there in the lot hours later when his friends and husband found him, with two tiny corpses and a much larger headless one.


	78. Chapter 78

'We can't leave this mess here.' Drew noted, giving a hard kick to the headless body. Snitsky had always been a bitch to him, insulting, hateful, bitter and cruel with envy. 'We'll have to destroy all evidence of this body.'

'Yeah.' Justin nodded. 'Awhile yet before the show starts but you can never underestimate a hounding fan sneaking in. Even though the fence around and all this jumk piled up gives us SOME privacy we still don't have much time.'

Wade hadn't spoke. He was numb, his children's tiny bodies in his shirt pocket and his beloved against him, damp spots on his shirt at ribcage level and barely breathing.

With this loss, the parents had died as well, in shock, still living.

The worst pain of all, more than any injury, was heartache.

'Maybe we could burn him?' Drew suggested.

'Full body disposal...hmmm, not sure. The bones have to go too.'

Drew glanced at his boyfriend with one particular look.

'Oh NO! I refuse to speak to HIM.' Justin threw his hands up in protest.

'He's possibly expert at what we need done.'

'No.'

'At least ASK! It's growing late!'

'Oh-KAY! I give in! But don't expect much from it.' Justin scolded, frowned and ran back indoors light on his feet, like flying.

the fifth knock received a reaction.

Dean squinted as he looked out, glowered and began closing the locker room door.

'YOU again?' he sighed.

'Yeah me.' Justin stared daggers back. 'And I've said from the first I have NO interest in your boyfriend so-'

'It's HIS interest in you that concerns me.'

'There's a dead body outside and we need to get rid of it, completely, not a trace left, teeth, hair, nothing. Interested?'

'Oh. Oh! Yeah! I'll be there in a second.'

'Great. We're out in the truck unloading lot.' Justin said and ran back to the location.

Dean grabbed his bag, NOT full of clothing but other items of necessity.

he decided to invite S along.

Their version of kids in a toy store.

'Definitely burn the body.' Dean stared at the corpse, bag in hand.

'Chop it up first.' Solomon agreed, also gawking.

'Bits in bags.' Dean grinned.

'And call them rabid-' Solomon laughed.

'Weasels!' They bellowed together.

heath was unmoved. He knew exacty which film they were speaking of but he had stopped caring.

Stopped living.

'Actually my friends can clean this mess quick.' S said and whistled and emerging from out of hidden spaces and dark corners, alleys and rooftops came mutiple cats, dogs and rats, along with birds and insects, a wildlife variety.

They began feasting on the remains.

'Cool. You can control animals.' Justin said, hopping on his heels.

'Not control, but speak their language. We get along okay, understand each other.'

Drew, Dean, S, Justin, wade and Heath all watched the consumption.

Two men laughing, two in awe and two i severe pain, unbearable, dying slowly from their loss.


	79. Chapter 79

Tapings had came and went with no troubles.

Back in the room, in bed, braiding each others hair.

Both men were more for ponytails than braids but this was a way not to think about the horror from earlier.

They'd been uncles in a way, now those small loveable babies were gone from them, leaving a huge empty hole in the heart.

'How'd you and Al become friends anyway?' Justin asked from the shared pillow.

'His first day at work and his suitcase was confused with mine.'

'Cool, tell me more.'

Drew shook the braids loose and did his best to describe that incident, finding a collection of many colors of silk scarves, black, white, metallic gold, in what he'd mistook for his luggage, bursting into laughter uncontrolled at Alberto, sighing and groaning, a confused and bewildered muttered Damn! amongst the other curses, the sight of poor Del Rio partly in drag of sorts, knobby knees showing from beneath blue plaid.

'Que es esto un vestido?' he asked and Drew couldn't breath from laughing so hard.

'It seems our clothes have been exchanged.'

'Indeed they have, amigo.'

'That's nice.' Justin smiled and snuggled. His room was cozy with love.

Above them, up a spiral flight of stairs, the love had faded, bleach turning dark denim white, color drained like blood loss from flesh.

wade tried a kiss, a nuzzle, a decent bite.

Nothing worked. this may have been a 'I have a headache' instance but worse from trauma.

'My darling, I miss them to, but we have to move on.'

'I'm not moving on! I'm NOT forgetting them! I loved them, I still love them! My children I birthed and I couldn't save their lives! They trusted me and I stood there while they died!'

Wade alligator-jaw locked on Heath, minus the rolling, keeping him still in the panic.

'You DIDN'T let them be killed! I know you, you'd NEVER do such...I KNOW you fought for them.'

Another attempt at lovemaking was heaved aside.

'STOP it! I don't ever want any children again!'

'But I want some.'

'Great.' Heath jumped from the bed, snatched up his clothing, dressed in a huff. 'Have them on your own, i'm sleeping on the couch.'

'It's not comfortable.'

'It's away from you!'

'what did i do? Are you blaming ME for what happened?! I'd fight for them also, they're my chi-'

'Yeah you would.' Heath interrupted. 'It's US, not you. I...I want to be alone, not with you or anyone.'

'But...but...'

'Yeah, I'll still see the guys at work but that's not the same. i need time apart from you to think.'

'I'm not getting a divorce.'

'this will be a seperation. I'm sorry, I really am.'

'I'd say i understand but I can't.' Wade reached out and once more was rejected. 'Please let me love you to try to stop this pain.'

'No. don't touch me. Just go away.'

Wade thought it over, in a bed grown cold.

He couldn't sleep alone.

Not this time.

So he wouldn't sleep.

He chose to go home, not yet but soon. He'd been having passport troubles anyway, two birds with one stone.

But he lusted and left to the suite to find his desire.

Cody was waiting for him, there for him, friend with benefits AND a detachable penis.

He slammed himself over and over into that tight ass, cupping it with both hands, opening Cody more while the American bucked like a horse in heat, screamed like one also.

Fucked him double, his own dripping hot dick inside the usual entrance, Cody's prosthetic penis shoved inside the hole it attached to.

they heaved and grunted and moaned, one for Ted jr, the other for Heath.

Two men alone, gaining love from each other, their moment to take away the pain.


	80. Chapter 80

'Thanks for the help.' Cody was on his side, detached phallus in hand and Wade behind him, beside him, one big arm slung over slender hips. 'Teddy...he...I LOVE him but he's boring.'

wade kept caressing the hips, the flat stomach, one hand trailing over. Great to have someone to depend on to be there for you even if both parties involved happened to be cheating, in a way.

'Missionary?'

'Mostly.' Cody yawned, reattached his anatomy. 'I don't dislike what my fiance does but sometimes I want to be...not smacked around or anything like that, I don't know, I guess I want a man to rough me up on occasion.'

'Slight forced entry.' Wade yawned as well. His eyelids began to droop. A variety of positions over the last three hours had tired him.

'Very slight.'

'You're fortunate you have a future husband, mine's becoming past.'

'Oh,oh shit! I'm sorry!' Cody felt the floor with one damp hand, couldn't locate his shirt. 'It's because of what we've been d-'

'No he doesn't know, yet and it's something bad that happened.'

'Personal.'

'Yes.'

'Then I won't pry.'

'I'm glad you don't. But because of what's occurred I'm going back home.'

'How long will you stay away?'

'Until things work out.'

'What if...pardon me to say it, but what if he doesn't want you back?!'

Wade winced.

'Then I'll have no reason to live.'

Seth took the full impact of the back tackle, dean blowing heat in his ear and laughing.

'What are YOU overjoyed about? Played in traffic?'

'better. I watched some creative body disposal.'

'Ugh.'

'don't ugh. S is talented.'

'HIM again.' Seth spit, inside of his mouth tasting like acidic citrus fruit juice vomit. 'Trash boy.'

'Dump guy. S is great, you won't believe how fun he can be.'

'You're right, I never will.'

'Envy looks bad on such a pretty face!'

'Shut up.'

'I brought you these.' Dean shook the contents of a small plastic bag into his lover's lap. Seth glanced at the tiny brown items with disdain and suspicion.

'Acorns?'

'teeth.'

'Teeth! What did this person do, never brush?!'

'Not even once.'

'Nasty. You can have them.' Seth swatted away the gifts.

'If I clean them would you want them?'

'What I WANT is for you to drop your clothes below the waist and bend over the bed. NOW.'

Dean sat crosslegged, perfectly still and smiling, infurating his beloved to the point steam may have blew from his ears.

'Dammit, do what I say!' Seth snarled.

Dean remained still.

He was one to take the force of the tackle this time, jeans unbuttoned and unzipped, yanked down with rage.

The holes in the ragged underwear helped nicely, Seth used his fingers to rip one open from dime sized to dollar bill.

He didn't even waste time spitting, plunged in dry, not even a prepared stretch.

Dean took it gladly, gleefully, felt the tearing and the leak of blood, he was the piece of plastic bag and Seth's penis was the scissors cutting through him.

They managed to stay joined while Seth walked backwards, talented man, still thrusting, rifled through his baggage a minute before holding up a large rubber paddle, black with a small red star design.

Dean pouted. 'No splintery board with a rusted bent nail in it?'

'Not for you, bitch.' Seth said and Whap! hit his lover in the face, full contact.

'You don't deserve it, bitch!' WHAP!

'don't you DARE like Solomon more than ME you bitch!' WHAP! hard over the back of the neck and the lower back.

'Because you're MINE and you'll do what I tell you, bitch!' A frenzy of smacks, reddened the rear end, Seth narrowly missed hitting his penis still pushed witin during the assault.

'Yeah I'm yours.' Dean grunted. 'i've ALWAYS been yours but no way I'll do what you order.'

'Shut up!'

'Make me!'

Dean gagged in surprise at the push, down over his tongue, sweet tasting Seth, meaty flavored sperm and beautiful dick, swelled and close to exploding.

The scrape against Seth's side caused him to pull out.

'What?'

The foot was stared at, utter disgust, the cluster of warts that resembled freeze dried maggots glued to barnacles on the ankle.

'The medicinal cream didn't work?'

'I never used it. I planned to gnaw them off.'

'Idiot.'

'Fine then, smart ass, what do YOU suggest?'

Seth shrugged. 'Sandpaper?'

'Unfortunately I'm fresh out.'

'Amateur.' Seth took a nail file from the complimentary gift basket in the bathroom, soaps and shampoos and towels, all mini sized for travel.

He sawed and filed away at the hard crispy yet rubbery textured mass until it bled.

Then licked away the blood.

The wart mass was buried at sea, flushed and out of sight out of mind.

Dean grinned. He was bleeding from his right foot and his ass, now decorated with stars and scars.

He would never let Seth rule over him.

Get the best of him, that was a different story altogether.


	81. Chapter 81

He'd refrained from any sort of contact for an exact forty seven hours.

Then his impatience got the best of him, he made calls that went unanswered, texts that stayed ignored.

And the unexpected surprise, another something he didn't want in his life was at his doorstep yet again.

Stupid cat.

Obviously somebody's, purebred exotic, from the markings, but no tags, no type of ID, not even a tracking chip. ( Wade knew this since he'd had the useless hairball vet checked, no sense getting diseases from the wretched thing) .

He told it time and time again it was not living here, this was HIS home, no nuisance animals allowed.

Each week passed and a new item appeared in the house, three litter boxes upstairs, one for each bathroom, two downstairs plus one in the laundry area.

One up to his chin tall wooden tree shaped scratch post, on each floor of the house, he wasn't taking chances risking his furniture.

A scattering of toys in nearly every room, small pairings of food and drink dishes, and a massive fancy crown shaped bed, from the luxury item pet shop nearby.

thousands of dollars spent and there was his home companion, Carrot, orangish brown with brown spots, and a black cloth strip of a collar decorated with a row of tiny rounded silver studs and a round name tag dangling.

He caved and called Justin.

'i need a favor.'

'Can it wait? I'm going wakeboarding.'

Wade ignored the Were whine. 'Call him for me, see if he's there.'

'He's there. We talked about the game last night.'

Carrot reeeee-yeowed, rubbing around his human's pointed toe shoes.

'He'll talk you to you but not me?! I told you he hates me.'

justin sighed over the line, miles away. 'He loves you, that's why he's not talking.'

'Nonsense.'

'Hey even marriage isn't perfect.'

'As if you'd ever know about-' Carrot meowed loudly again, cutting off Wade's bickering.

'Was that a cat?'

'It's the noise from this absurd program on.'

'Shit in a tree and call it monkey crap, you got a cat!' justin laughed into his cell. 'I have GOT to tell Dr-'

'Don't you dare! I'll never live it down!'

'Pity for the ruined reputation.'

'Anyway I'm not giving up.'

'Nobody said you should. Did I? Nooooo I did NOT.' Justin replied innocently.

'Annoying tramp, I hope you get sand in places that won't wash out.'

'Yeah love you too, great Leader.' Justin said sweetly, mockingly.

'Urfff.' wade left that call at that, scooped and cradled Carrot, his best helper to keep the local mutts from urinating in his roses. Wonderful thing about Carrot, it (Wade was too polite to check the lower anatomy) didn't care for dogs either, hissed and chased them off, clawing and tail puffed into a fur balloon.

He gazed into shiny healthy cats eyes.

'How do you feel about a nice travel?'

A purr and head bump rub against his neck.

'Good enough.'

junk mail. Junk mail. A string of emails from the guys.

He clicked through, read and answered, drew, Justin, JCurt and Axel, ding, ding, ding, all in a row.

One email left, the same one a dozen times today.

He sighed and read.

this one a tad different, it had the same urgent PLEASE CALL! and the frowning emoticon but this one had a funny picture with it, a goldfish in a small bowl, fish wearing a shark fin on its back.

'Fish You Were Here.' The caption read.

Heath smiled faintly.

He moved the email to trash.

Didn't delete it.

Didn't reply either.


	82. Chapter 82

The quints of loud knocks didn't have an effect so the next best thing was the spattering of doorbell rings.

That got a reaction, open door and a typical scowl.

Edge gawked at first, removed his sunglasses, rubbed his eyes, commenced slack jawed staring.

'Man you have a cat on your head.'

Wade grumbled and relocated Carrot to a shoulder. 'Thanks for the news update.'

'Hey don't grouch at me because I'm surprised. I never thought of you as a cat person.'

'And you shouldn't still since I'm not. Step inside, we've plenty to discuss.'

A lounge on the sofa and a big glass of water plus a cat purring around his sneakers made it comfortable to talk.

'you'd like me to play petsitter? Because I don't mind. Jay-Jay would LOVE to and besides-'

'You live in North Carolina.'

'Yep..' Adam bent down enough to pet Carrot.

'You LIVE in North Carolina.'

'Er...yeah...I moved there to see snow again, but I'm sure I told you that already.'

'In the mountains.' wade shifted in his seat, glanced at Edge, confused Canadian and pleading Brit.

'Oh NO I am not talking to him! Your love life is yours to fix.'

'You HAVE to! He won't speak to me.'

'then you make him speak. And listen. And understand.'

'I've done everything plus extra. Nothing works.'

'then MAKE it work.' Edge paused and grimaced. 'Sorry I sound like a fashion designer.'

'Traitor. What's the latest gossip, that I'm solo now?'

'Nothing to concern over, nobody believes it anymore than they think Magnus has been sniffing around.'

Edge shrugged and his host's eyes bulged.

'He HAS?!'

'Calm down, he hasn't. And if he HAS he's invisible cause nobody's seen him around.'

wade relaxed but not completely. 'He'd best stay away, hands off, him and all the rest. I've enough stress without fending off suitors.'

'It's okay. Everything's cool.'

'For you and your perfect romance, yes. Mine's a mess.'

'In shambles can be resolved. I almost lost my Creek for good and look where we are now.'

'Do me a favor at least and keep watch. You're closer than I am in location.'

edge nodded.

'Sure.'

'I'm going home for...awhile. I need to feel close to George again, go back and visit the places we met and twit Andrew and my favorite spots.'

'I suspect there are females lined up ready to hit Drew's 'spots'.' Edge quipped. He didn't know who George was therefore didn't comment about him.

'Lined out the door and prepared.' wade smiled, tired yet beginning to feel slightly happy. 'Men too.'

'Of course. So i should take Carrot or?'

'i'd rather have Carrot with me. No offense.'

'None taken.'

'I am grateful, no lie.'

''Yeah I know.'

'And I gladly give my health to make yours better.'

'No need, i played and now I suffer for my mistakes. That's life, huh?'

'Miserable mostly with some sunshine now and then.'

'You won't stay cloud covered forever, I swear you won't.'

'Great because I feel like buying another umbrella at night.'

Carrot rubbed around his neck, balanced on grand cat perch of large wide shoulder, tanned with brown freckled patches.

sheckles, Heath had called them, shoulder freckles.

wade felt dampness in his eyes. no tears he told himself, probably just a cat allergy.

So much for not lying.

Zipped closed the final suitcase, gave smooches to all the framed photos of his men, past, present and future.

Carrot on his shoulder, small jungle companion purring in his ear, both ready for travel.

Leaving home and returning, all in one trip.


	83. Chapter 83

Wonderful to be back home.

Not even a curious glance as he zipped about on the motorbike, feeling absurd, helmet hair and Carrot draped around his neck, a purring spotted scarf.

Why justin liked these wheeled monstrosities, he'd never know.

After hours, very late night, not quite sunrise, plenty of time.

Parked carefully and warily, near the nightspot, still the same as ages ago, female inside, great hunting grounds then, only a headache now.

He remained outside, no need to venture in, same ladies nights, skin thrill for them, memories for himself.

Wade counted faces, bodies, as the bad sound quality music bleated from dusty speakers. Females broke into noisy fits around him, they cared not a crumb about the shoddy surroundings, they only wanted to play meat market.

He wanted a bite himself, hadn't been long after being bitten and Changed over and all these foaming at mouth chickies made for good victim.

Not the life he'd chosen but that was that, he was starving for blood and there you go then.

Music sputtered and shrieked and then he was less fascinated by the crowd of hormones and instead locked eyes with what was prancing about onstage, swinging everything around for the world to see, ignorant racehorse.

A crowd gasp, all together, all at once when long legs actually jumped over their heads, dodging tables, weaving around chairs, straight for him.

He'd be found out, discovered, now a target, no more a predator.

Cursed a bit, ran even more. True he COULD fight back and would but on his ground, his terms, somewhere far less crowded.

They collided and tangled, fists and feet, blocks away in a filthy smelling but oddly clean alleyway.

Grin and grip, animal jaws clamped around his throat, that one big hand, the other clutching a wooden stake.

His time was over and he accepted it.

'Go ahead.'

'I will, you can't plead your way into escape.'

'But before could you please cover that thing before I'm twice poked?' Wade glared and motioned with his free hand.

A look of surprise then utter hilarity, glancing down at the kilt, half open, torn from the fight.

Drew reddened from chin to scalp, was unable to stop laughing.

in a short time it became a duo of chuckles.

A longer time but not eternity, they became quite a duo themselves.

'So you've never actually killed a vampire before?'

'A few wimpy ones now and then.'

'Amatuer hour.'

'Hey! I'm no beginner!'

'Nor did I can you one. More drink?'

'Yes please.'

'You don't have the face of one old enough to consume.'

'I have the soul for it. And the mind.'

'I may bet against those odds.' Wade glanced over at his room mate, happily sharing the same home. Tall mass of nuisance, great fun if the ridiculous attire and mannerisms could be overlooked.

His andrew, checking himself in the mirror, silly glass image, strange straw hat that made him look like he was wearing a taco shell on his scalp, cowboy in leather, his leftover garb from the stripper nights, grinning and blowing kisses at his own reflection.

'Why is it you've never bit me?'

'You never asked me to.'

'I'm not interested. No offense but I'd rather be Turned Were someday.'

'Useless dogs.'

'Grouch.'

'You should grow out your hair. It's too short.' Wade grumbled, lazily swatting at the shoulder length brown mass.

'Maybe one day I will.'

wade smiled faintly, draped in his oversized black coat, cool blood red silky lining, his coat he'd stolen from Andrew's collection of clothing, the man had more clothing than many females did.

Now he really did look the part of vampire and loved it.


	84. Chapter 84

Meat pie mid-afternoons and late night hours dancing with Stella passed the time.

Hours inbetween he and Carrot kept watch on each other, a caring eye turned toward a contented face.

He thought of George, his first American love, George who'd began as mere tourist with sketchpad in one hand and camera in the other, his George, sly smile and shining eyes and interest in life itself, curious, fascinated artist was his George.

Wade could sit for a length of time in the rose garden, not minding if his rump went numb, not feeling the occasional thorn prick, not when George with his nearly buzzed short dark brown hair, stood grinning and drawing his profile, black pencil lines curved across slick white paper.

George had been the One, the only he refused to share with Andrew, as each week they'd bring back a woman or two and celebrate with closed doors and shades drawn and once a month, shared a man.

But George was his only, from the first silly shy glance.

Lovely memories, dreams that turned into nightmare.

Sleek body beside him on rumpled sheets, dark brown hair against pale blue pillowcase.

Wade touched the figure happily, rolled him over.

'Ge-' he began then faltered.

'Cody?!'

It WAS Cody but a rotting corpse of one, skin peeled from his boyish face, sketeal teeth gleaming through the tattered flesh.

The room went black.

A small light glowed, evil shining through the night.

'cute, ain't he?' Bray rocked bedside.

'Nobody likes your asinine brother.' wade glared and scooted away, back, almost tumbling to the floor. 'Not even you do and besides that he resembles a crosseyed Uso.'

'Another skeleton, this one in a long floral print dress, pink with daisies, flew onto Wade and he grimaced, pulse racing.

'Meet our dear sister.' Bray grinned.

Then blew out the lamp light.

Carrot wide eyed and staring, no purrs as her human shot out of the bad dream, chest heaving, sweaty face, mouth open, gripping the sheets until his hands ached.

'You don't look so good either.'

Carrot sounded a swift bit of a purr.

'Only a nightmare, no worries.'

A bigger purr and a head butt.

Wade smiled.

'nobody will harm us here.'

He fell back into bed, sweat drying.

Not his well being he was frantically concerned about.

Great to have an extra key.

Not the time for housekeeping, they'd came and gone and now the huge house sat empty.

It was startling, all the cat supplies scattered around in each room.

Mystery to solve, he guessed.

Heath blinked bewildered, shrugged, changed into his Nexus tee from the past, slipped into the gigantic bed in the master bedroom, slept peacefully.

Close to his husband once more, breathing in the body scent, pleasant.

He didn't snore.

He did make himself at home.


	85. Chapter 85

The main bedroom was his favorite.

true, the entire home, sprawling and filled with luxuries, was great but he stayed in the bedroom the most.

Each once a week visit pained him more, every week at work was almost unbearable, all his best guys there save one, the most important in his heart.

So he spent time glancing at the huge entire wall aquarium, with its star shaped and anchor shaped viewing holes on each side, loaded with a variety of tropical fish and he thought he'd seen a turtle there too.

No dolphins, no sharks, wish list ready.

The mirrors made him smile. He took over for his absent spouse, made sure to gaze at his image each time he awoke, with a big cheerful 'Gorgeous, gorgeous, hello, Gorgeous!' and a grin because that was his husband, bent nose, oversized ego.

the mirror over the bed, that was one he slept beneath, and tried to avoid thinking about.

Empty house, mind full of memories.

roman had the wakeup call from his eyelids being pulled open, gently, with Leo peeking into the dark pupil.

'No more sleeping time!' Leo grinned joyously, hopping from the mattress.

'Daytime so soon?' roman yawned a tremendous yawn then saw his unclothed flesh and frowned, startled.

Not amused.

his genitals were covered, decorated with black and white smiling cartoon faces.

Panda stickers.

And something else, two dots and a U on the head.

'LEO!' Roman bellowed, the downfall of having a loony lover. 'I've asked you not to draw faces on me.'

Leo ducked beneath the bed, guilty and slinking away to hide. 'Leo likes it.'

'Yeah well Roman doesn't.'

'Female adult people like Cupcake.'

'Urgh, don't remind me. Is this washable marker?'

Leo beamed.

'LEO!' Roman glowered, biting his tongue to keep the laughter down. No use encouraging and rewarding bad behavior. 'You're gonna clean this mess off, right?'

Leo leaped into his boyfriend's massive arms, was swung upside down, thrill of the chase.

'Bubble bath?'

'If we don't overflow the tub again, why not?'

Seth left his own bed, dazed as if drugged, shaky legged, leaving Dean tangled beneath covers, still wearing dog shock collar only.

Dean made a great Puppy. He hadn't barked once. He had howled.

a hate filled glance at Leo with a cereal bowl for a hat.

'Smiley face on your boy again?'

Roman left the towel wrapped over his damp hair. 'Yeah.'

'When ARE you going to move on from the lunatic freak?!'

'Never.'

'You'd prefer-'

'Yes. So shut up.'

'I still don't-'

'i don't care if you do or not. Anyway we're all freaky lunatics, everybody from Vince down to the guys who fix the ring ropes. Otherwise we wouldn't be in this business.'

Seth glanced at the rolled up sock with rocks and gravel in it, sticking from his pant pocket.

Dean would sport bruises, green-plum colored and yellow-grey, sickly colors, for weeks after, over his back and buttocks.

'Yeah you're right.'

'Cool you agree.'

'I've seen pictures before Leo went crazy. He actually was alright to look at.'

Roman smiled and finished eating.

they kept a watch, all four, Justin making use of the climbing wall, Jinder with his face buried in the latest techno gadget, emailing at furious speed.

Hip to hip they sat on the floor, stretched after a long gym day, poured water over the hair and sat back.

'I'm not telling you how Orton's been.'

'No need.' Sheamus commented. 'ive been drunk sexting him.'

'White, you are strange.'

'Using a fake name.'

Drew sighed as his hair dripped, faint grin forming. 'Sheamo-sheamo?'

'He would spend time with that little girl and not me! Some excuse for a Diva, how old IS she? Twelve?!'

'I'll ask my boyfriend, he strung her along.'

'Your man is a player.'

'Said politely, said honestly, he's a ho.'

'So's jo-Jo.' Sheamus scowled. 'justin, I can tolerate him, but her...ugh...'

'It's Chris you have to compete with, White.'

'hey I can always have fantasies.'

'Please do. But not near me.'

'Leader's not doing well, right?'

'No.' Drew slouched. 'They're both miserable without each other.'

'Didn't try to tape them back together?'

'Ran out of tape.'

'Glue failed?'

'Yeah.'

'Maybe...' Sheamus began but frowned. 'i don't have any ideas.'

'This I think they'll have to fix for themselves.' Drew cast a worried look at his American 'brother', red head sitting silent and wearing the look of a beaten down man, lost and suffering.

'I hope things work okay for them.'

'It'll take time. Love is tough to go through.'

'Oh I know.' Sheamus said slowly. 'I know all too well.'


	86. Chapter 86

Time passed and they drifted apart.

The divorce came and went with very little comment.

None from the circle of friends knew what to say, to do.

Reaction, emotion, crazed tragedy.

He moved on, puffy eyed with dried tear lines on his face, to someone who loved him, gave him the suitable life, the one he could never have with Wade.

House filled with dogs and he and Kane could stay awake until sunrise watching as many horror films as they damn well pleased but he remained miserable.

each week at his doorstep, a single rose.

Heath kept every one, long after they dried, shriveled, crumbled into floral dust.

Remnants from a love fallen apart, just like the flower.

He cried at night and Kane held him.

The lovemaking was sweet yet not the same.

the wedding he ignored, another ordinary day, meant nothing.

Stared out the window at the rain.

grey and gloomy skies, matched his emotions, twin of his heart.

A kiss on his ear, warm breath, not the same, not his Woobsy's.

'I went today and signed papers.'

Heath rolled to one side, faced Kane with a lip twitch in disbelief.

'You DID?!'

'Yeah I did it for you, kiddo. No reason to stay when you're unhappy.'

'Oh THANK YOU!' Duo freckled inked arms slung around his big bull neck, a silly loving grin. 'But what about you...I mean, will you?...'

'I'm used to being alone.' Kane smiled. 'Just don't forget me, right?'

'I'd NEVER...ohhhhh, thank you, thank you! You've always been kind and sweet to me.'

'Good luck little Orange.'

carrot dropped to floor with a bound, leap and purr, glanced rather amused back at her towering human.

wade stared in shock, more taken aback than his feline companion.

His home and there was his asinine spouse curled up fetal in a recliner snoring like the sound of elk mating calls, dreaming away, huge dumb grin stretched across his face.

wade smiled and sat, wrapped arms around Heath and soon dozed and dreamt with him.

tracks through the wave spattered sand, four foot prints trailing.

justin shook like a dog after a bath, salt water smell on his torso.

'We've misplaced Jinder.'

'Actually he went for a walk, playing tourist.' Drew stated. 'He's being courted.'

'COURTED!'

'ssshhh! We're in PUBLIC, shut UP! Besides he doesn't know yet.'

'Ohhh secret admirer.'

'No it's...uhm...' Drew ballet danced, spinning on his toes in a circle and Justin made a great boyfriend by promptly cracking up, holding his sides from laughing so hard.

'JCurt? I don't believe it!'

'Well he IS.'

'Pffft.' Justin shrugged. 'Anything really CAN happen in WWE.'

'Yes indeed, you lovely strange Diva of mine.'

'Dahroo?'

'Another run in the waves?'

'Nah, I'm on surf break right now. '

'Astounding.'

'You've got a beautiful AS-tounding.' Justin chuckled.

Drew grinned.

'DahRoo?'

'Hmm?'

'You suck at dancing, baby.'


	87. Chapter 87

Lessons learned the messy way, funnel cake AFTER the boardwalk rides, not before.

Johnny kindly led a wobbly and rather green faced Jinder to the nearest empty bench, sat him down and fanned him.

'This is my fault! Wait here, I'll run and get you some water. water's okay? You're thirsty, right?'

'Urgh, anything but food.' Jinder swayed but smiled, his skin color barely going back to normal.

'I'll rush.'

'Please do that.'

He DID rush, back in what seemed like less than a blink.

With plenty of cold bottled water, a roll of paper towels and a skateboard, the tackiest gaudiest one in the beach surf shop window, patterned with big neon colored squares, blue and pink and gold and silver glitter 'stars'.

'Skateboards come with first aid kits now?' Jinder joked.

'Actually I thought...I'd provide entertainment while you recover. If you don't mind.'

'Not at all, go ahead.'

The nausea faded to zero while he watched Curtis rolling around him, doing kicks and flips and amazing jumps, felt somewhat uncomfortable as he slowly realized this man was trying to impress him.

Jinder was impressed and charmed AND quite embarrassed he had these feelings.

'I think I can walk now.'

'You're absolutely sure?'

'A hundred percent.'

'Great!'

'But no more rides.'

'Ohhh no more, I wouldn't try to make you...'

'And let's bypass dessert.' Jinder said, shakily easing from the bench and was given a cheerful lovely smile of approval.

The boardwalk games had proved difficult, intense and fun.

'They rig these things to cheat people.' Johnny nodded, eyeing the back of his companion's shorts ( and the front) every sneaky chance he got.

'Probably.' jinder leaned back to sling the ball and it was plucked from his hand, JCurt knocked aside.

'Hey!'

'Skippy?' Jinder asked in surprise. 'What are you doing here?'

'Spending time with you.' Ryback answered triumphantly and heard Johnny snarl from the ground.

'That's...good, I guess. Free country and all.' Jinder shrugged.

'I used to be in the Nexus.'

'Hmmm, so were alot of guys.'

'I dressed as a cow for Halloween.'

'You wouldn't be the first to.'

'Which prize do you want?' Ryback gestured at the stuffed toys hanging behind the booth. 'I'll win you any you want.'

Johnny brushed sand from his clothes and scowled.

'I can win my own.'

'Of course, with those strong arms.' Ryback leaned in, smiling. 'All these toys and it's you that's the grand prize.'

Johnny made fake wretching sounds, rolling at his eyes at Skip's cornball pickup lines.

And the corn kept piling up for harvest.

Jinder laughed. 'Ask most WWE fans, I'm no prize at all, not even last place.'

'Those morons don't know what they're missing. Now you and me, we could-'

'GOLDBERG!'

The shrieks and stampede of a crowd of school children on a field trip engulfed the trio, Jinder chuckling and yanking johnny through the crowd, squirming through, claustrophobic almost.

He whistled and to Curtis surprise, a cow ran towards them.

Jinder grinned, threw his arms around the cow's big neck and waved at his jaw dropped friend.

'Hop on!'

'On...a cow?!'

'Sure, she doesn't mind, do you Party Cow?'

PC the sixth mooed. Johnny took it as a 'yes'.

'She's fast, so hold on.'

the cow WAS a fast runner but Curtis only noticed his arms around Jinder, the soft feel of his shirt, how his skin looked and smelled.

Struggled to keep himself flaccid.

Almost felt bad for Skip, who really had lost the grand prize after all.

But he didn't.

He smiled smug, inner gloating, warm heart.


	88. Chapter 88

Dim light in a thin line.

Then full sun, shining.

Not sun at all but the standing lamp, left on.

Carrot circling his legs, a fuzzy purr on four paws and cradling his beloved, in his arms, stuck like glue, in the recliner.

Worth being in America for, this little spark of happiness, in his otherwise grey sky life.

A rumble and twitch against him.

'Num num num.'

A slight roll. Wade held the body, kissed the forehead, gently touched the eyelids, smiled.

'Uhrum num num...Kane?'

'KANE?!'

A bellow and a yelp following when Wade dropped him.

He'd DROPPED his husband, splat-thud! right on the floor, thank Her Majesty for the thick rug.

'Ow.' Heath blinked and lay flat on the rug, face up. 'Hey you have a CAT!'

'It's a goldfish in disguise I assure you. '

'How did...how am...oh I was asleep.'

'Practically comatose. Why are you dreaming about Kane?!'

'We were married.'

'Dear lord and lady.' Wade sat with a thump, brow creased, same lines wrinkled around each eye. 'How long HAVE I been gone?'

'Too.' Heath replied, managed to get to his feet. Can you imagine how much I hurt every week, five weeks now without you at work?!'

'Same as it hurts ME you're dreaming about...other men. Besides you wanted me gone.'

'I wanted you with me, but...'

'But?'

Four hands gripped and held, four eyes saw the other face and nothing else.

Minute of no air in the room, sweet suffication.

'I'm what you've always called me, a failure.'

'i've called you a twit, idiot, imbecile, never a loser.'

'I've failed my children...our kids, letting them die-'

'You didn't-'

'And my friends, everybody...'

'You haven't-'

'Drew would rather be solo and hell, I don't KNOW why Jinder stays. I'll ruin his life and career too.'

'Nonsense.' Wade commented. 'Jinder has a pet cow. He has no life.'

'I can't deal with sarcastic insult jokes now.'

'Apologies.'

'No need. I've been thinking.'

Wade bit his tongue and bit it hard.

'Justin thinks he's a curse, what with his dad's death and his sister stuck in a wolf dog body, but it's not Jay Gee at all, it's ME that's the failure and I'll not hurt or bring down any one I love anymore.'

Fingers tightened on skin. 'Don't take your life.'

'Not that...no, I... I'm going to break out of your life, leave it so you won't suffer any longer.'

'I'll suffer withOUT you not with, you fool!'

'You've been losing matches!'

'I don't care! and those losses weren't because of you!'

'I HAVE to do this.'

'Please don't.' Wade never begged, never pleaded. But he did now. 'I lost George and I refuse to let you go.'

'You'll be better off without me, you and the other guys.'

'they won't. And i'd die.'

'You'll be happy.'

'I'll fall apart.'

'No.' Heath kissed his love then, the first they'd shared in several weeks. 'You're strong and I'm nothing.'

'I refuse to divorce you.'

'No divorce. But we drift apart, it'll be fine.'

One rain drop fell on tattooed arms.

'Don't leave me. Stay for always, I need you.'

'You'll make it through, me I'll ruin some other guy's life.'

'Don't go.' a tiny weak whisper.

Carrot stopped purring at their feet.

The sky had lost its blue.

Grey and stormy.

Indoor rain falling, dampening both human faces.


	89. Chapter 89

Three dishes, two on the table, one on the counter.

Steak, chicken and a fish, all in a row.

heath made a point not to look at the white marble counter tops. Or the assorted furniture. Or the still scuffed grand piano in the sitting room.

Nor the pool table in the game room, any of the seats in the home movie theater...

In fact he couldn't name one place in this huge house they hadn't fooled around.

'Cat Barrett.' he said thoughtfully.

'I'm impressed you've figured it out, YOU, while everyone else is still guessing.'

'the name makes the most sense.'

'Unlike you who has no sense.' Wade plunged the steak knife down, sawed away.

'She really likes that salmon, huh?'

'Not a she.'

'He?'

'Not as such.'

'Uh yeah, hey it's a living animal, it's gotta be one or the other.' Half the chicken vanished in consumption. 'Or both.'

'I've never checked. It's rude.'

'Spay or neuter?'

Wade shrugged. 'i told the vet to do what was needed.'

'You are a work and a half! Don't even know if yer cat's a chickie or a dude.'

'Don't talk. Eat.'

'I'm stuffed.'

'Put SOMETHING in your mouth to stop the flow of stupidity falling from it.'

'you oughta return to work. you should be there. Forget what I said earlier, I'd like to have you back.'

'Marvelous!'

'At work.'

'You're not giving up on this trial seperation nonsense, are you?'

'Not anytime soon.'

'Blame the so-called creative instaed of me. I want to go back but I'm waiting.'

'For hell to freeze over?'

'Close. They want me repackaged.'

'You already have a great package!'

'And you make it difficult to not confuse love and sex.'

'Thanks. Whenever you stop...'

'I KNOW the difference!'

'Yeah when you DO figure it out, I'll gladly take you back.'

'I've been with Cody.'

A glob of chewed meat spat out flew out of hanging open mouth. 'You DID?!'

'And i felt nothing. So I know the difference. Cody I can get physical pleasure from, but I don't feel the same as when I'm with you.'

'attempted charm and seduction won't work this time.'

'Next time?'

'I'll think about it.'

Another sarcastic teasing insult of a joke held beneath the tongue.

Carrot kept eating.

the two human males left the food to ponder the future.

And the present.

Derrick tied the final stick of dynamite to the post.

the arena was decorated indoors with red sticks, dangerous decor.

The enemy was no longer a problem. He'd heard the news, as backstage male wrestlers gossiped worse than women did. His Perfect husband had left that fool and Derrick could claim his wonderful flawless lover after all.

But first he had to rid the world of the rest of the competition.

One roster member after the next.

He disguised his voice to sound like Vince and made several phone calls.

Time to play.


	90. Chapter 90

Carrot ran on the gigantic Bengal wheel while the human of the household ( and the human's human, Carrot had figured out) sat and watched and sipped water between swigs of alcohol.

'You'll never believe that I truly do know the difference between sex and love.'

'I would, but it'll be awhile.'

'Treachery! I admire that.'

'I do know you love me...during our Nexus time, those trays of cookies and milk weren't left at me and Jay Gee's door by elves.'

'It felt correct to do.' Wade shrugged, not the least bit embarrassed. 'You're both childish.'

'I also remember every night you made me give you a bath.'

'I didn't MAKE you, I simply-'

'Demanded.' Heath replied.

'Well you weren't forced at gunpoint. You could've said no.'

'I didn't want to say no.'

A incoming tide of beer sloshed on the fireside rug.

'We did have a spark then, didn't we?' Wade asked when he finally composed himself. 'Could've burned the place down some nights.'

'That entire time you thought you were harrassing me but I actually enjoyed it.'

'At least one of us thought.'

'What of me?'

'You are the exact color of fresh rust, or a penny before it fully darkens.'

'I was talking about what if I had been Leader and...'

'Incorrect idea.'

'In Corre-ect. Seriously would you have scrubbed me from head to foot?'

'Happily.'

'Would you NOW?' The last word being spoke in a typical Ginger yelp 'Nuh-aaaoooowwwwww' the same stupid noise Wade had grown accustomed to and was dreadfully fond of.

Wade stood, forget the drink when his idiot beloved was in his arms.

'I'll bring the soap.'

'Leo doesn't know this place.'

'Yeah it IS unfamiliar.' Roman sat on the top step, staring far down into the empty arena, far down at the partly set up ring.

'I recognize it though.' Seth muttered four steps below them.

'I GUESS this is the right address.' Dean checked his watch. 'But it's bizarre, I haven't seen a jerk-ass yet.'

'Jerk-ass?' Roman grinned down.

'Fans.' Seth said, glancing back. 'He hates fans.'

'I hate fans.' Dean grunted, picked at the dried gum on his boot bottom.

Backstage the rest of the crowd gathered, not a Diva in sight, but most of the males, paired up, Regal and Ryder, Evan with Finlay, Johnny Curtis smiling and feeling giddy next to Jinder, Solomon standing alone with runny eye makeup and a scowl, blank eyed Joey staring ahead at nothing, a twitch on the corner of his mouth.

Some show!' Justin complained. 'Why would Vince make us wait this long?! and where are the fans?!'

'Maybe they are keeping away from your bitching, you whiny snot.' Corey glared.

'Don't start a fight with ME, you trash imitation of Punk.'

'I can break you right here in front of-'

The first explosion startled them into silence.

The second, screams and panic.

The third and each of two dozen after, one by one, and they ran, jumped and fought their ways as the arena caved in, collapsed on top of them.

A soul crushing and bone breaking night of surprise.


	91. Chapter 91

Not a reflection in the mirror from either man.

Because the bathroom mirror was fogged over.

Warm water and pleasant scented soap made for a decent bath but a steamy shower with your man's arms around you won for first place blue ribbon champion.

Even if he tended to be his typical grouchy self at your curiousity and excitement.

'Hey what's this?' Heath gave a once over at the square insert on the wall and its row of buttons to press.

'A button.' Wade grumbled. 'DON'T touch them.'

'I wanna seeeeeee.'

'Stop-'

Colored lights flashed and faint music played, grew louder.

A confused then amused head tilt. 'Oh no...no WAY!'

'I told you not-' Wade was interrupted once more.

'Holy swiss cheese, you LISTEN to your own original entrance music while taking a shower?!'

'Stop laughing! I do HERE yes, and besides its not yours to mock. I worked for that music.'

'Yeah it took them what five years to give you any?'

'A decade at least.'

'You have an ego bigger than-'

'Your mind.' Wade said, now pleased to be the one causing interruption.

'what about this button?'

'Hands off! It's-'

A mass of foamy bubbles hit right right in the face.

He rinsed quickly beneath the spray and scowled.

'When I spoke earlier of wanting to be soaked soap wasn't part of the plan.'

'You planned?'

'Ergh. I wish you had an off switch.'

'Hey feel around, who knows what you'll find.'

'I'll do exactly that.'

The waterfall eased off to a trickle.

body to body, the smaller picked up and carried to bed.

Seth kept looking perturbed, Dean kept enjoying Seth's being irritated and Roman kept swatting braid tying hands of Leo's out of his hair.

'No dreads!' Roman warned his lover.

'Afro-fro?'

'Only on every other holiday.'

'Ohhhh.' Leo glanced around the arena with huge owl eyes. 'Romance novel cover needs a football!' he yelped and scurried backstage.

'No I- Leo get back here...stop!' roman sighed and stood, cracked his back in the stretch. 'I'd better retrieve him.'

'Freak.' Seth grumbled. 'Novel cover?'

'He thinks I look better than those guys on the book covers.'

'Well.' Dean pointed out. 'You DO.'

Seth grunted but nodded. 'Yeah but he's still...'

'A freak. Thanks for reminding me.'

Dean observed the retreat with a contented twisted quirky small grin.

Seth glared at him.

'What? WHAT?!'

'No Austin here.'

'Yeah so?'

Dean tackled Seth, leaped in his lap, wrestled him down until they were both rolling in a tumble down the long set of stairs they walked so many Monday nights.

Bumped to a stop at the ring side.

'Alone time.' Dean grinned above Seth, dripping his sweat down on his lover.

'Seth wrestled and fought until HE was on top and HE was now smirking in delight.

'Damn right it is.'

Found a area of exposed skin.

And drew blood.

Around them explosions shook the building.

Inside them lust and crazed love shook them with their own personal explosions to the bone.


	92. Chapter 92

Blind.

Could see but not with the eyes covered.

Hands sloppily tied and Wade realized this and decided to play dumb and take advantage of the opportunity soon enough.

Now however he relished the exploration, world travels on his body with playful hands, soft fingers and enjoyable mouth.

'How am I supposed to be boning you when it's dahhhh-arrrrrrk?!'

Heath quit sucking and frowned. 'I do NOT sound like that.'

'Your imitation of my voice was far more shoddy.'

'Says you. Leave the blindfold on!'

'I want to see what's going on. I don't trust you wouldn't bring a filthy mongrel in here.'

'Right. Because a dog would LOVE to see your mosquito cock.'

'Insulted, how delightful.'

'Yeah.' Heath crawled up from the middle of the bed to the pillow pile, removed everything he'd placed upon his spouse. 'Peek-a-boo!'

'I take it back!' Wade groaned. 'Your face makes me prefer being sightless.'

'yeah and you flap those ears in a good breeze and you'd be up in the clouds in no time.'

'Daft.' Wade huffed. 'If you need a place to sit I've a nice face for you.'

'Yeah.' Heath slid up for a kiss. 'Whose would that be?'

'Your comedy fails us all.'

'So did your leadership.'

'Let's finish this conversation another time.'

A slight roll over, face down, hands clutched in the largest thread count pillow, navy blue striped.

Movement above him, inside.

A groan from above, a sigh from beneath and Wade rocked forward slowly, savoring the tight squeeze, near to explode.

Even though this ridiculous ginger twit said he wanted to separate, they fit together rather well.

the building crumbled into rubble and beneath the ring, neither noticed.

seth refused to love, to admit to it, so no cutesy pet names for him, no sweetie or baby or honey, instead spitting venom and cursing suited them both.

'You useless fat nerd.' He grunted as he pounded away at Dean from behind, his lover sucking himself off. 'That's right, nerd, get yourself off, suck it into your mouth, drain it dry, you shit.'

'Fuck you, loser!' Dean paused and glared back with a grin. 'You're a pathetic non masculine bitch who owns lap dogs. No REAL man owns small dogs, you wimp.'

'i'll show you a real man, lard ass.'

Seth bit him, clamped down on the back of Dean's neck and shook him.

'That's it, rip me to shreds.'

'Shut up and open wide.'

Dean's mouth was filled with a frantic furious tongue.

He bit it and held on.

Seth's entering him with a slam made him smile, trembling, both breathing shakily, as the walls and ceiling fell on the ring they were beneath.

Neither noticed.

until one of their own was crushed in the falling rubble.

Corey stopped pissing at the sight of Bronson.

'i thought you were fired.'

'For mouthing off and speaking my mind, yeah, I was.

Sounds like me.' Corey dried and cleaned his soggy crotch. 'how are you?'

'Bored without you.'

'We talk every week, hang around the coffee shop.'

'yeah but that's public.' Bronson smiled slowly. 'Not private.'

'Ah.' Corey grinned as he began to understand. 'I think you're cool too.'

'And you...smell great.'

'It's confidence, anarchy and bacon.'

Corey winked, dropped to the damp rest room floor.

Found bronson's penis with his tongue after tearing the zipper of the faded jeans down with prying lips.

Bronson groaned and thrust.

Perfect sweet orgasm before the roof fell on him, crushing his body, hidden beneath fallen brick.

Corey shrieked in panic, cursed horrified, dug wildly through the mass, tearing skin from his hands.

Bronson lay still, blood covered, broken neck.

Not moving.

Still and silent with eyes closed.


End file.
